


追一颗星星

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 83,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·架空自设，注意避雷。·娱乐圈梗——在我平淡岁月，做我璀璨星辰。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 应一些小可爱的要求，补个档，毕竟发文包也挺累的……

01.

第九张铅笔稿终于完成，线条与笔尖交汇，流畅又一丝不苟，纸面其余地方干净平整，只剩正中间一枚还在设计中的尾戒，将装饰元素全部筛选过一遍仍然不达满意的效果，沉思良久，手指握着铅笔犹豫，在尾戒图旁的“STAR ”字样之上停留，有些舍不得划去。

 

放在桌面上的手机振动后闪出深夜报时界面。夜晚向来是一个奇妙的时间，令人多愁情善感事，令人在抑郁与拯救里挣扎，令人狂欢与放肆，令人的灵感如海水般汹涌澎湃，但依旧无法让设计师力求严谨和完美的螺丝钉卡进转动的齿轮里让一切如意下去。

羽生结弦就是如此。他盯着桌上这暂时无法满足自己独一无二的要求的设计草稿，最终还是没有把它从最近设计的系列中划去。他在等一个契机，一个推动齿轮的灵感爆发，还差些什么，似乎还没到时候。

 

有些烦躁地抬手揉开习惯皱起的眉心，仍还无睡意，羽生结弦瞄到手边的咖啡杯，浓色液体已沉下去一半，他在想是不是本田真凛买的咖啡提神效果太强，下次不能轻易再喝了，他应该需要充足睡眠来维持大脑正常的运转。

转头入眼处落地窗外万家灯火，华灯明昼，高楼大厦带着钢筋水泥矗立在深夜照旧热闹喧嚣的城市之中，像妄想守着唯一一点冷静，广场中直上而望见的广告牌里变幻着明星代言的色彩，折叠的百叶扭曲过几位当红巨星下过百万保险的脸，推开一位又一位出镜率高的小花小生，争先似的吸引着路人的目光，要万众瞩目。

 

在黑夜里遥遥望去，如同璀璨星辰，不落皓月。

一个众星捧月的时代，名流巨星交锋的时代，娱乐至死的时代。

 

而繁华之中还有一个不入水中不知其深的圈中界，每个人都在这界边拥挤，无意或有意地靠近，磁铁一般引着人，反应过来才发现早已经被渗透进生活。

羽生结弦在收到好友戈米沙的短信时就在这么想。他没有寻常的社交软件账号，基本上是网络绝缘者，工作交流商讨给个手机号码就已经足够，递出名片上面除了名字、号码、工作室办公楼地址，简洁明了，不似他设计的作品那般华丽繁复奢华高端，曾被助理本田真凛建议过要保持风格统一才能显出高定设计师的一流水平，才能让赞助商明星演员们从万众设计师里眼前一亮，企望能借那些知名系列造势从而找上门来。

 

当时羽生结弦听完后笑，“如果看中的是我的名气而非作品，那还有合作的必要吗？”

“可凭您如此出众的设计才华，一年只出一个系列并且除了参与环球展览，极少接单，这未免过于低调了。”

“但哪一次不是以绝对精品出名而被众人熟知呢？”羽生结弦微笑着反驳，“要做就要做最瞩目的那一个，要赢就要赢的漂亮。不用抢着争目光，只要一次聚焦就足够。”

不用保持高频率的出境，只要一次出场，就已经以永恒存在世人心中，念念不忘比来来往往更容易铭记。

助理姑娘被自己的职场导师说服后再也没有类似的疑问，本身就不用像其他姐妹那样被繁重工作量压迫，本田真凛轻松地开启为BOSS泡泡咖啡整理办公室画画稿子的日常，羽生结弦偶尔从办公室出来接水的时候会经常反思。

靠工作，这位设计师目前衣食无忧，每年总会参加好几次设计展览，自己的工作室暂时只雇佣了几位人员也没有负担不起的担忧，只是在看到助理在工作时间热衷追剧时忍不住担心前途问题。

 

“真凛，你在看什么呢？”

本田真凛忙回道：“老师，我在帮你物色最佳顾客呢！新系列‘STAR’不就是首次尝试为明星演员设计而生的吗？我迫不及待想看成品了！您上次的‘ICE’系列真的非常好看！”

“有看中的人吗？”羽生结弦无意地问，关于这件事他还在构思，还没什么太大的想法。

“有有有！”本田真凛激动地跟他介绍一位潜力股演技派年轻演员。

 

羽生结弦边回忆边点开戈米沙的短信。界面为数不多的对话框发送间隔期有些长，上次对话是上个月展览的邀请确认，那位才华横溢的造型师戈米沙这次热情地向他推荐人选，一个演员，天赋异禀，前途无量，潜力无限，适合他的新系列。

［我有一个朋友，特别适合你的STAR，要不要考虑一下？］

 

“他是谁？”羽生结弦问本田真凛，看着手机屏幕上的少年，镜头正在给他的眼睛特写，一场独角戏，羽生结弦在演员清澈的双眸里看到了期望，奢求与爆发，跟他看起来纯粹又青涩的外表一样，简单，直白却又赋予这个人物的故事性，吸引着观众一探究竟。

他的眼睛会说话。羽生结弦看了一段后得出结论。他的眼睛藏有星辉灿烂，斑斓里有许多故事与人生。

确实潜力无限，还很年轻，才二十出头，如今当红的那些影帝影后小生小花都趁着这个年纪不断创造自己的时代，少年的演艺生涯还很长，还在刚刚好的年纪与时代。

足以凭借还微亮的星辰碎影，从而成万丈光芒。

 

“他在这部小众电影《前途无量》里饰演一位勇于追逐舞台的钢琴师小金，在历尽现实磨难后终于实现梦想。”本田真凛却不慌不忙地介绍起演员的作品与角色，试图提高一向用作品说话的羽生结弦对演员的兴趣程度，“之后凭借着文艺片《溺》当中叛逆少年的流浪故事与惊艳世人的精湛演技获得金人影奖的最佳男主角提名。”

 

［他作品并不多，也不是很出名，而且热衷演正剧、小众电影，不被大众所熟知，但不得不说，每一部都是优秀影片，实力演技派，最近在筹划的Mr.Bo导演的《繁华背后》就在考虑他，你懂的，就是那个导演，你还破例与他合作过一次，为他家女郎设计的那双耳环还成荧幕经典的那位。］戈米沙的短信一段一段的振动羽生结弦的手机。

“他很百变呢！最近在看他早些时候的《枯木逢春》饰演的地主儿子李天天，塑造人物能力非常强！完全看不出来他那时私下还是个腼腆害羞的孩子。”

 

［他可让我烦了好一阵，我最近担任他的造型师，对方白的过分的皮肤让我加暗不知多少粉底！偏偏他还很爱演那种小人物，最近他还在拍戏，实在太折磨我了。］

“不过有些可惜，这么厉害的演员没能被大家知道，他太低调啦！选的剧本都不是大家爱看的，除非有人愿意发现他！是一块正在打磨的璞玉！”

［不过他刚刚经历了一场临时换角，目前来说，演戏、选剧本、想得到资源也艰难，之前也有过辛辛苦苦拍了十几场戏最后全被剪辑掉的经历，经纪人跟我谈了好几回，我们都觉得太可惜。明明这么努力的孩子，却还是不得不面对那些乱七八糟的事情。］

“看他采访，被问起想不想当影帝时，他说随缘，演好每一个人物就行，没想这么多。我的天啊，采访时笑出来的小虎牙与笑容简直太圈粉啦！明明人见人爱！”

［说真的，羽生，他真的很好，我知道他明面上不多表达自己的情感，但我知道他有能够成影帝的决心与实力，你绝对应该关注他！］

“老师，你的STAR如此适合他！”

［羽生，我觉得他就是你想要的那种感觉。］

 

如何适合？什么感觉？羽生结弦问。

“他能像星星一样璀璨夺目！”

［他即将迎来最明朗的前途，纵使身是微光。］

 

“但他还有很长一段路要走。”羽生结弦叹息道，不以绝对实力演技成名，被众人捧起熟知，在荧幕与这个时代是站不住的，他深知这些，他觉得对方似乎还要磨炼蜕变后才能让他长久驻足凝视，毕竟还很年轻。

“您不考虑一下吗？或许他可以为您的作品再加上一点灵感。”本田真凛诚恳地问羽生结弦。

［我觉得你需要接触真人再下决定，我也希望你的作品能锦上添花，有想法就来找我。］戈米沙最后一个对话框停留在界面上。

羽生结弦停顿了一会，打开手机后指尖碰触几下，默默搜索演员的名字。

 

“他是谁？”羽生结弦又问了一遍。

“金博洋。”

［金博洋。］

 

点开手机搜索的照片，一张眉眼弯弯，青涩稚嫩的脸映入眼帘，脸庞的线条棱角还不显，周身气场却沉稳不惊。翻动页面找到一张杂志图透，杂志的风格符合对方透出来的气质，纯粹的色调搭配，利落的排版角度，热烈无暇，干净如水，在混杂鲜艳的娱乐杂志里独占两页，一面硬照，一面篇幅不多的介绍，名字用金色勾勒得大气又端正，正中摆在页面上，被折过也要占据人的视线，不偏不倚，入眼就会记住。

杂志上面写着：金博洋，新晋小生的漫漫长路。

漫漫长路。羽生结弦默念着句话，端详着杂志上的演员模样许久，又看了眼自己的设计草稿，沉吟不语。

 

将时间安排好后，本来要跟他一起来见金博洋本人的本田真凛咬着小手绢遗憾表示自己有约不能去，委屈巴巴地拜托羽生结弦替她要签名。羽生结弦无奈应下后在周末找到戈米沙想要和他讨论这件事，却意料之外地到片场跟正在拍戏的金博洋进行了首次会晤。

听本田真凛说，在现实中演员明星看上去其实跟其他人差不多，并非是荧屏上众人所见到的那样出彩，不化妆大家都是一个样，该黑的黑该黄的黄，混进路人群里还有可能认不出，明星演员谁不要面子，平时怎么可能素颜出镜呢。

羽生结弦站在忙碌片场中，看着匆匆而过的人们，陌生的面孔让他稍微有些不知所措。

戈米沙在忙着为其他演员处理造型，他先跟羽生结弦打了声招呼示意后者先到旁边坐一会，多年好友话不用多说，也不拘谨，羽生结弦应了声就自顾自地站了会。

他看着在A组拍摄的那一群人，发现了正乖巧地听着导演说戏点着头的金博洋，他见过照片，当然记得金博洋的脸。只是没想到这一组暂时结束了拍摄开始休息，他看见金博洋正向他走来，心下莫名地一阵咯噔。

 

金博洋有些意外地看着混在人群里的羽生结弦，热情地笑道：“噢，你好，是羽生结弦先生吗？”

“呃是的。叫我羽生就好。”羽生结弦回道，某些奇怪对方怎么能从一群人里就认出来他，他知道片场每天人员更新的快，龙套、路人都换了好几个，人流量极大，怎么就能一眼认出他是谁呢。而且他不怎么经常出现在公众视野中，公开的信息也少，最近几个月被本田真凛吐槽自己私服品味直线下降，穿衣风格随性了不少。

这还是他们第一次见面。

金博洋歉意道，“你看上去就很不一样。”他笑的直愣又真诚。

 

笑的过分好看了。羽生结弦在直面真人后这么想，他之前也看过金博洋的很多作品，不断在猜想对方现实中会是什么样子，他接触过演员与明星，但她们都是浓妆艳抹的，精致无比，穿着高定服装披着整洁戏服，不露一点死角，一如出现在镜头里封面上的一样。

他想起本田真凛的那段话。

骗人。羽生结弦下一秒这么想。明明有的人不化妆都很好看，而且很白，很出众，他盯着明显没上过多妆的金博洋，后者像还在校园的学生，明亮，又不染太多尘埃。

明明有的人就是不一样的。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

有的人靠近的气息也是不一样的。羽生结弦曾为香水品牌设计过，当时为考虑各种各样的款式而成天泡在香水浓郁的空气里，鼻腔里全都是旖旎的浪漫的新奇的清新的味道，分开闻试，也禁不住那些五花八门的气味混杂合成牢牢锁在记忆里，回忆起来心情就复杂，乱七八糟的，几乎让嗅觉失灵。

但眼前这个人靠近的气息不一样。羽生结弦在心里重复道。太干净，清爽，没有杂质似的，不暧昧缠绕，也不停留，像风，呼的过来，呼的过去，他或许根本不打算留，又也许他压根拒绝跟世界交流，他只是尘埃，漂浮不定，随心所欲。

 

天生适合当演员啊。演过百变人生，却不留痕迹，仍然是最真的模样。对吗？你会是吗？羽生结弦在心里问，他看着靠过来的金博洋，想看清楚他眼里到底有什么，会像之前在戏里那样富含故事吗？还是说，面对其他人的时候也还在演戏，未曾脱离人物角色？

 

他也接触过很多明星演员，知道所谓人设的限定，人前演戏这种事情早已经是家常便饭，隐藏起自己的真实个性，不暴露真实想法，作为出现在大众视野的公众人物，镜头灯光话筒曝光之下每一言每一句都需要万分小心，一个不慎就有可能会被对家抓住把柄，造谣生非，造势利弊，万劫不复。

演，是最好的伪装，是面前的盔甲，也是不许真心的借口，是彼此欺瞒的开始。

而你会是吗？

 

金博洋示意羽生结弦站过来一点，免得被道具组的人抬东西时给撞到，他靠近羽生结弦拉到一边，距离贴近到羽生结弦都能看清他右耳耳洞，金博洋低身下去，羽生结弦盯着他的发旋发愣。

“不好意思，我换剧本。”金博洋拿过旁边折叠椅上的下册剧本冲羽生结弦笑，拍拍椅子示意，“你先坐一会，有事可以跟我的经历人金杨谈。”

“……”羽生结弦听完顺从地点点坐下来，“你知道我……”

 

“噢！不好意思我习惯了，江哥一直跟我说有不熟的人跟我聊天先对他这么说……”金博洋翻开写满密密麻麻笔记的剧本，视线瞄到上面的荧光选段才反应过来，今天对羽生结弦说了好几个“不好意思”，现在是真的不好意思了，“有冒犯的地方请谅解，我不太会说话，抱歉。”

“……嗯。”羽生结弦挑眉勉强地应下。

 

也许是这孩子太过直率，什么话都敢在他面前说，也不装，羽生结弦突然感到忧愁，又想到万一这也是他在演戏呢？见过太多职场事，他不由得这么想。

羽生结弦坐在一边等着金博洋开口说话，他现在还没什么新的想法，只想先观察一会，戈米沙也还没来找他，他想再接触一会金博洋。但青年说完那段话后就自顾自地捧着剧本站在原地，口中念念有词，像在复原场景，全神贯注，完全没理会乖巧坐着的羽生结弦。

 

工作认真的boy。羽生结弦下了第一个结论。

“嗨！天天！金杨说等你拍完就来接你，他还在处理事情。”路过的工作人员晃了会员工证，到金博洋面前说道。

“好的，辛苦辛苦。”金博洋从剧本里闻声抬头，向工作人员露出小虎牙，依旧是真诚的笑。

平易近人，热情又温和的boy。羽生结弦想起刚见面时金博洋的笑容，下了第二个结论。

“天天，副导给大家买的果汁，你要吗？”小助理拎着四五袋果汁过来问金博洋，后者看了眼，主动帮她提着三袋，然后想了会，问她买了多少杯，他想帮他的朋友付钱拿一杯，小助理感激地谢过，表示不够她再去买。

他的朋友羽生结弦愣愣地接过金博洋递过来的果汁，看着对方好半天，还是说不出话来。随后他目送金博洋又拎着果汁去分给其他人，心里突然软下去一块。

果汁有酸甜的香味，淡淡的，很好闻，会难以忘记。

 

他看着一群女演员与员工围着笑容灿烂的金博洋，心下几次叹息又回转。这世界上原来真的有这么可爱又温暖的人吗？他想，这简直是……

“ANGEL！”（天使）

戈米沙的声音突然传进羽生结弦的耳朵里，后者被吓得差点捏皱手里的杯子，刚刚盯着金博洋走神地厉害，外界一时间被隔绝，他很容易就进入一心一意的状态，设计稿子的时候更是专心致志到在办公室里听不见本田真凛在外面喊他的声音，本田真凛对此表态再这么下去在门口瑟瑟发抖等着送咖啡这种事情干脆交给机器人吧。

 

戈米沙给予羽生结弦一个友好的见面拥抱后笑着看他，羽生结弦听清了戈米沙那句说出他此刻心声的话，无奈。“ANGEL”是他好几年的系列作品，他们正是因为那次展览而结缘，戈米沙曾多次向他建议道那款雪花水晶球里天使的翅膀应该要加上才好看，但羽生结弦不听不理不管。

因为真正的天使不需要小翅膀，落入凡间时唯有纯粹才是识别标志。

也许他真的遇到了？羽生结弦幻想。

 

戈米沙看了眼发愣的羽生结弦，顺着他的目光移到了不远处的金博洋，进行了一次头脑大风暴，眯着眼若有所思。

我就说，他这么耀眼的人，怎么可能不被吸引呢？

“他是你的‘STAR’吗？”戈米沙问。

差点回话的羽生结弦反应后冷静出声，“还需要观察。”

“再观察你这一年就没新作品了！”

“不急，不急。我养的起自己与真凛。”

“这么说我蹭吃还有希望？”

“圈内著名的造型师的报酬怎么也比得过低调的设计师吧？”

“行。”戈米沙妥协，他拉起羽生结弦就走，“等A组开工，你过来看看天天到底怎么样吧。”

“好啊。”羽生结弦爽快答应，“我想，我需要一个设计贺礼的理由。”

 

想起戈米沙说金博洋有足够实力得影帝，也想起青年认真读着剧本的模样，脑海里浮现出无数个他曾塑造过的人物，思考着他刻画的人生，黑白影片到彩色屏幕来来去去多少剧情，也还不够划上惊世句点，所有都在前进，变化，重生，如海浪一般一层一叠，浮上浪花后终归于平静。

有的人昙花一现，有的人注定是焦点。羽生结弦心里莫名期待能够见证那一天，金博洋踏上万众瞩目的红毯的那一天。

不为什么。从见他第一眼就这么坚信。

在此之前，我和我的STAR就在等你，等着为你献上我的祝福的那一天。

羽生结弦临走前把金博洋放下的上册剧本细心放在折叠椅上，抚平封面，这场众星云集的权谋剧里演员名单上金博洋的名字还在第五位，但，以后会变化的。他望过变幻无穷的灯光影像，晃过人眼刺激着视觉神经，低头入眼是摄影机的推动轨迹与航标，充满期望。

 

还处在休息时间，金博洋第四次确认过台词背的无误后，拿过手机点开软件跟金杨聊了会天，确定他那边的进程还算顺利，在心里默默松了口气。

 

近年来很多外国演员明星过来发展，一时间粉丝一呼百应，效应如蝴蝶扇动翅膀带动的龙卷风一样快速席卷着整个演艺圈，各个公司的头牌与中流砥柱纷纷争抢资源，上热搜、买头条、绯闻炒作等常见手段层出不穷，大明星流量小生与小花们自然不怕，可对金博洋这种不炒作不出名不娱乐的演员来说处境非常不利，缺乏良好的资源，又没有强硬的公关支持，不上不下，暂时没绝对名气也没强大的粉丝支援，卡在一个尴尬的位置，金杨意识到危机后不得不跟上级领导争取自家艺人的利益，并且不断在磨合着公司的安排。

 

金杨有气无力地躺在副驾驶座上，给金博洋发着信息。

“你先不用管，拍好这部《化龙》就行，这部权谋剧是你自己试镜争取过来的，不能轻易放弃。”

金博洋立即回复了个“Okok”。

“现在拍到哪里了？”金杨问。

 

“呃，A组才刚刚开始，先拍我的戏份，其他的也……快拍到了。”金博洋一边听着副导“男主今天怎么又没空过来”的怒骂一边咬着唇思考怎么回复金杨比较好。

“你累吗？昨夜才到片场，睡了几个小时吧，要不要申请推迟？”金杨担忧地发过一条信息。

“别别别。”金博洋忙回复，发了个跪地的表情包，“生活已经很艰难了，我们穷……再不好好拍戏……”

 

“再不好好拍戏伯母就要叫你回来继承家业了啊！”王金泽的声音突然冒出来，挤进金博洋思考的脑袋里，金博洋挫败地捂着脸，控制不住的想起这句话，一句一字一直在脑海里飘荡着，几下编成纠结毛团。

谁让当年自己一意孤行跑去首都影校学表演了呢？家里人当时都气疯了，好好的公务员前途，硬是被改成了明星路，一路坚持下来到底有多苦，家里人后来逐渐理解并支持，但辛酸苦痛，只有金博洋知道。

还没到最终呢，不能放弃妥协。金博洋为自己打气鼓劲，几下深呼吸平静下来，刚瞄到自己微博上的话题更新了，还没来得及看自己小小粉丝群里的女神们近期发了些什么就被提醒要开工，他忙把手机交给小助理，整理好戏服，心里流畅地过了几遍台词后在自己应属的位置站好。他看到了不远处的戈米沙跟羽生结弦，笑着挥手打招呼。

不知为何。金博洋进入状态前想，他总觉得羽生结弦的目光一直在他身上，完全忽略过眼前跟他演对手戏、吸引着戈米沙视线的美艳女星，他一时疑惑。

 

嗯，有可能是在看自己身边看上去价格不菲的青花瓷吧，毕竟道具组仿真的能力还是很强的，刑侦剧的人骨头也还是逼真到打马赛克的……金博洋在心里非常认同这个说法。


	3. Chapter 3

03.

“测光完毕，新来的灯光师，A组先试戏，灯光不用打的太亮。”

“演员再走一次位。注意镜头，等会要特写定机位，试戏也要认真，尽量别NG，试拍几条就化妆正式拍戏。”

现场灯光人员一切准备就绪，小助理拿着空白场记板跑到摄像机面前用力一卡，镜头画面一闪一转，显示屏上出现演对手戏的演员，场景的恢宏宫殿被微弱灯光照的只显出一角，特写视角不用太扩张，本意是试这一场感情爆发戏的录制效果，演员本身的神情变化与眼神交流最为重要，导演边看着画面人物边皱着眉，握紧手中的扩音器，转头小声跟副导说了几句，被一边观戏的戈米沙与羽生结弦听见了。

 

“不行，博洋皮肤太白，对比女三太惨烈，画面很不美丽，记得叫化妆师注意一下整体妆容，让米沙压一下肤色。”

副导边听边赞同将这件事记在心里。戈米沙听见导演叫他的名字时挑了挑眉，转头示意羽生结弦。

知道我的痛苦了吧。戈米沙仰天。

辛苦辛苦。羽生结弦笑眯眯。

 

“原来A组开拍还是试戏吗？”羽生结弦又环顾周围的布景，出声问戈米沙，“一开始我以为现代戏，现在我发现好像并不是。”

“嗯，你知道的，这部剧的导演非常注重影片质量，每一部基本上都会试戏一段时间之后才正式开拍，非常注重画面美感与人物剧情衔接，所以部部是精品。”戈米沙解释道，目睹过整个片场布景道具做好只为几次试戏后唾弃了一会导演的资金储备与万恶的金钱主义，“这部《化龙》就是今年他的重头戏，指望借这部冲刺今年的金人影奖最佳影片呢。”

 

“噢，当然，就像你跟真凛说的，博洋出品，必属精品，我记得。”羽生结弦了然地笑道。

这么快就要沦陷了吗……夸人还挺上道。戈米沙啧啧称奇，摇头。

 

他随手拿了一本全新的剧本递给羽生结弦，“权谋剧情，了解一下？”

 

“我更好奇博洋的角色。”羽生结弦直白地说出自己的想法。“你在拍这部戏的时候找上我，应该是觉得我可以看出什么吧。”

 

这么快就直呼姓名……前几天发短信还一口一个“金先生”。戈米沙再次啧啧摇头，称奇。

 

“我是觉得天天有可能在这部戏里拿到别的提名，从而更被你关注到吧。”戈米沙摊手比划着，“跟他合作的演员都是有名气的前辈，得到提点往后的路好走一点，拿影帝的可能性更高。”

 

他从旁边的折叠椅上拿过一杯果汁握在手中，清色却藏着不轻易得见的浑浊，他向羽生结弦示意道：“你知道的，就像这种贩卖给大众的果汁，总是要加很多添加剂与其他成分才能面世，但纯果汁味道不好，虽然更原汁原味。”

“那你想给他加些什么呢？”羽生结弦问。

“我希望什么都不加。纯粹的东西更漂亮。”戈米沙笑道，“就像你的ICE系列，洁白无瑕，充满信仰感，虔诚，真心。”

“我更希望加进去很多东西以后，他会依旧那么单纯。”羽生结弦淡淡道，“进到这个圈，谁都会加伪装的戏码。”

 

“你相信他吗？”戈米沙放下杯子问道，羽生结弦停顿了会，暂时没回答。

 

导演在这个时候紧盯着显示屏，画面上恰好是金博洋的特写，羽生结弦也一同看着，这场戏内容是什么羽生结弦还不清楚，但他从金博洋的表现来看，这是一次情愫的爆发，红着眼睛作告别的戏份。

青年沉默着不语，仍然只用那双会说话的眼睛，平时清澈的眼瞳在演戏时满是流露而出的情感，有些人的演技天赋在于眼神，简直是天赐一般，天生适合在舞台之中。

 

他缓缓说着台词，像是在哽咽着，一字一顿地用力又舍不得。几乎是无声的电影，声音没传出来，眼神却直接表现出故事剧情，羽生结弦听见小助理在小声赞叹，全场几乎为金博洋而静默而动容。

 

与隔着屏幕不一样的感觉，本人比想象中更会把握人物的神情动态，也更厉害。羽生结弦很想知道金博洋在说什么台词，他问过戈米沙，后者翻开剧本指了一句话给他看。

 

“我在你面前从来不是最真，纵使千变万化，最初的那一面我只留过给画出我的画师。对不起。”

 

对面同样年轻的女演员杏脸桃腮，轻蹙眉头，微妙地调整处理着表情变化，尽管我见犹怜，表露的依旧是木然的情感，表现如何高低立见，导演烦躁地喊了句“卡”。

 

金博洋还没收起情绪，眼眶微红，他几下咽喉，抬脚刚想跟着女演员走，却被导演叫住。

“你可以休息一会。那边的女三麻烦过来一下。”

 

青年顿了脚步，抿着嘴，向从他身边走过的女演员比了个“加油”的手势，后者如传闻中那般盛气凌人，对此恍若未闻。

 

意料之中。金博洋的身影走出镜头之内，重新拿起在一旁放着的剧本继续看着，他拿出手机看了下时间，差不多到了金杨要接他回去商讨事情的时间，他早早跟导演和剧组请过假，意外地容易，想必是考虑过自己的表现与状况，特意照顾他。

原来有些事情，还是可以努力做到。金博洋折过今天戏份的纸页，准备离开，片场的小助理带着一群人上前围着他，赞美，拿过本子要着签名，热烈热情地欢呼让他愣在原地错愕。

 

羽生结弦看着他默默从片场出去，心有感叹。

“为什么不呢。”羽生结弦看着金博洋回复着戈米沙最后一个问题，笑着说：“他已经给了我信心。”只剩我来见证。

 

戈米沙同情地看着羽生结弦。没有任何人能抵挡金博洋的魅力，古人诚不欺我也。

 

“你有博洋的签名吗？”羽生结弦突然这么问，他看着那些女孩们兴奋的笑脸，想起要求他带签名的他的助理。

 

“我是他的造型师，想要多少有多少。”戈米沙刚说完，语气还带着莫名的炫耀得意，就看见羽生结弦一个踏步就上前跟着那些女孩排着队要着签名。

 

他礼貌地让着女士们，借着身高优势看着低头在写字的金博洋，细密的眼睫一颤一颤抖动，如同展翅欲飞的蝴蝶，配上金博洋泛红眉眼，赏心悦目。

 

羽生结弦总感觉自己要一步一步走上一条不归路。

 

轮到羽生结弦要签名的时候金博洋揉了会眼睛，轻微地眨眨眼，他抬眼，看见递给他小本子的对方，笑开。

“你也要吗？这不怎么值钱的。”

“我不缺钱。”羽生结弦快速地回应他。

对话简单又风趣俏皮，让金博洋笑了好久，“抱歉，今天有事，没法跟你聊会天。”

 

他主动地在签名旁写过自己的手机号，“有空都可以过来找我的。”

 

“你不忙吗？”羽生结弦奇道，演员会比他想象中的忙碌，奔波。

“最近没什么通告，拍的也只有这部戏，难得的‘假期’吧。”金博洋开着玩笑，压下背后的辛酸。

 

“无妨。一切都会好的。”羽生结弦柔声安慰他，“可以给我签个名吗？我帮我朋友要的。”

 

“她喜欢我？”金博洋迟疑道。

“没人不喜欢你。真的。”羽生结弦认真地看着金博洋的眼睛，跟他这么说。

 

金博洋心下一暖，忙应下签过一遍名，“谢谢啦。”

 

“可以再签一次吗？……戈米沙也想要。”羽生结弦迟疑了一会出声，不远处的戈米沙打了个喷嚏。

“再签一个？……算我的助理的姐妹的吧。”羽生结弦看着金博洋又签了一次后说道。

“最后一个……算我的。”

 

金博洋没再说话，只是低头仔细谨慎的写着自己的名字，签完之后他递回给羽生结弦，郑重地合上手掌，向所有鼓励过他的人轻鞠躬。

“谢谢谢谢。”

 

手机阵动响过铃声，羽生结弦从口袋里拿出手机划开接话键，他想都没想地打过招呼，认定是本田真凛，对方前几分钟催他完成任务的对话框还留在短信界面上。

“老师！怎么样！”

“搞定了。”

“就一个签名？”本田真凛试探地问道。

“嗯，就给你要了一个签名。”其他都是我的。羽生结弦在本田真凛看不见的一方笑。

“果然。我早该知道。”本田真凛佯装抹泪。

 

“没事，还有机会。”羽生结弦收起小本子目送着金博洋跑出片场门口，对比起那些前呼后拥的大牌明星，单单一台车接送的金博洋确实显得过分低调，“演员的待遇不怎么样啊。”

“因为天天还没火起来嘛！而且他人很低调，不怎么搞排场。”本田真凛喊道，“老师觉得他怎么样？”

 

手机那头迟迟没有回音，本田真凛以为羽生结弦不满意，担心地准备要再安利再说服一次，就听见羽生结弦愉快的声音响起。

 

“不错的。我已经定好系列的新主题。”羽生结弦的语调上扬，望着黄昏落下微亮，“叫‘追星’如何。”


	4. Chapter 4

04.

关上车门跟自家司机打过招呼后，金博洋上前抱了会在后座等着他的金杨，后者顺势拍了拍金博洋的后背，这是他们合作多年的习惯，每次拍完一次戏，都会相互鼓励，当年北漂的青年与一意孤行的少年一拍即合，拥抱就像彼此取暖，在一段路上亮着火光，微弱而不灭，执着也坚守。

“这次还顺利吧？”金杨揉了把金博洋的头发，金博洋向来不介意金杨在结束拍戏以后弄乱他的发型，于他而言，金杨更多像家人而不是经纪人，是可以在镜头和人前之外吐露心声的对象，是能向其倾诉所有的人。

“还行。导演说还要试戏一段时间，合同预期一年的拍摄估计要延期了。”金博洋躺到后椅上，揉着手腕。

 

“咋了？受伤了？”金杨瞄到金博洋的动作，起身担忧问道。

“没没没，就放松放松。”金博洋忙摆手。

 

“有事就说啊，不要瞒着，之前拍《溺》淋的那场雨让你高烧不退，还瞒着我继续拍戏，当时我真是……”金杨说起陈年旧事时声调突的拔高，随后看到静静看着他的金博洋，对方初现的分明棱角和清澈眼瞳让他心下微热。

 

因为他已长大，模样都在变化。眼神却还是一如既往，像当初选定金杨当经纪人一样，真诚的，不容置疑，满是对人的信任与包容。

老样子。多年以后，仍是如此。

“……当时我真是后悔没给你的眼睛下多几次保险。”金杨苦笑，“眼睛进水疼死了吧。导演让你多拍几次，你还拍到晕倒。”

 

傻不傻。金杨将目光移到流水般倒退窗外景上，后一句没说出口，他也不想说，他知道金博洋不会太在乎，也认定那是没什么大不了的事。拍剧不比现实人生虚幻，艺术来源于生活，演员又是活生生的人，演的也是活人，没有经历过，或者没有用心体会过那种自己没有的情感，纵使演技再精湛，那依旧没有灵魂。

演员首先体会过更多的喜怒哀乐悲欢离合，才能演出别的人生里冰山一角的情深。

 

金博洋也没说话，只是安慰似的拍着金杨的手背。多年的默契让他隐约猜到金杨想说什么，但苦于略显矫情，也没必要说。他暂时放空自我，回想起自己那些年拍戏时在想什么，能给他答案的只有，观察。

观察并用心感悟以后，借着故事里的人生，表达出自己的七情六欲，说着那些从来没敢说出过、表达过的、深藏着的话，做着那些从来没有尝试过、幻想过、放肆过的事。

这就是金博洋热爱所在。

 

“我突然想起拍《枯木逢春》的时候，那时你说我私下这么腼腆容易害羞，愣愣的又不爱说话，怎么能演好地主家那爱惹事生非、骄横妄为的小儿子。”金博洋笑出虎牙，“谁知道出乎意料，大家都说我像换了个人似的。”

金杨回头也笑出声，“我是真没想到啊，一开始接那部剧时是因为我觉得你看上去，挺像地主家的傻儿子的。”

金博洋沉默了一阵。

 

“外貌为角色加分，甚至能契合人物的内在与灵魂。”金博洋换了语气，朝金杨眨眼，“感谢您又给了我塑造经典角色的机会。”

“得了吧，你内在哪会是那种肆意妄行的人。”金杨笑了半天，叹气，思考许久后从文件袋里拿出了份资料，“所以我的好演员，著名艺人，现在又要挑战新的剧本，愿意接受吗？”

“没在怕的。”金博洋起身看着金杨，学着网络上那些粉丝经常用的动作，调皮地将双手交叠合成一个爱心，“我不还有你吗。”我没孤军奋战过。

金杨听罢，心塌下去一块。

 

“演戏真会让人改变。以前你啊，还只会一直观察别人，说什么话都要考虑半天，我都愁死了，几乎每天都愁着怎么给你写采访稿。”金杨感叹，凝眸注视着金博洋，“现在，开朗了不少，活泼了不少，挺好的。”

“演戏你开心吗？”迟疑许久，金杨又问过一遍这个经常问的问题。

“开心啊。”金博洋毫不犹豫地回答，“演不同的人做不同的事，多酷。”

 

同样的问题每次都有不一样的回答，每次金博洋都能给出自己的想法与答案，金杨回神来释怀一笑。

“以前你说你只想演戏。不当瞩目的明星，不当全场焦点。”金杨道，“现在呢？”

“当然还是演戏啊。”金博洋回道，“我都推掉公司之前派给我的两个助理和其他附加东西了，不想要那么多。”

“以后呢？”

“老样子。”

 

金杨满意地点头，接下去说的话却非他所意，“我知道你极力避免着沾上那些与演戏无关的东西。但是不得不提醒你，我们现在形势严峻。”

“今天我跟上级商讨申请平衡现在分出的资源，毕竟我们不像已经获得过金人影帝影后的韩聪与隋文静那样不愁片酬片源和大量的合作广告招揽资源。

“现在娱乐演艺圈借着粉丝效应与金钱投资发展地太快了，如今公司有意想吸引那些国外的明星演员歌手组合来内地发展，据赵宏博老师透露，已经在讨论合同期的明星就有当红小生宇野昌磨和歌手陈巍与周知方的Chase（追）组合，这三个人的粉丝势力不可小觑，他们带来的流动消费经济与商业价值更是让无数公司一心向往。但他们一旦加进来，我们就有可能分不到好资源，没有合作商，也没有赞助与投资。

“我们公司一向以商业价值为主，这就是当年《溺》获奖后他们要求你趁热打铁接肥皂剧当红言情剧参加综艺节目提高出镜率的原因。”

 

说到这里，金杨不由得啧啧称赞。

 

“也就你这么为所欲为不服从不妥协，非要说要调整状态休息了几个月才接戏，幸好凭着演技被Mr.BO看中一直在商量合作，否则早就被公司冷藏起来踢出去了好吗。”

 

“不然公司怎么会允许我混的不像个艺人……”金博洋小声说着，“刚进组副导就说我太寒碜了……一个经纪人一个司机，什么都不用派，助理都不要。”

“你想要那些，我现在就可以帮你申请。”金杨似乎在认真考虑这事可实现的可能性，“毕竟这部《化龙》含金量也是很高的，有角色在手，基本上可以稳提名。而且你自己试镜争取而来的男五号戏份也不少，这就是正剧的好处，戏份都比较均衡，就看个人发挥了。”

 

金杨说的不错，那部剧五个男角色戏份都差不多，因而也会拍很久，在导演看来没有谁配不配的问题，只有合不合适的问题，金博洋的男五号有一条无疾而终的感情线，剩下的都是围绕权谋的支线剧情，恰好还是金博洋一直想尝试的类型与角色，演技也在不断地得到磨炼与提升，本人也在不断地在扩大题材涉及范围，尽力争取以后可以选择更多的跨领域剧本。

 

最重要的是，五个角色里除了三个老戏骨镇场，剩下的两个年轻角色就分给了金博洋跟另外一位热度上升的流量小生，看点会更加集中，话题互补，届时播出以后的微博话题、流量贡献、热度热搜也会占据着追剧人群几个月的生活，首先就有希望冲击杀青后的最佳话题奖等提名，一路下来斩获多少奖项，有野心和企图的剧组早已经规划好。

“这也是为什么那次试镜确定完你的角色后我对你冲刺提名充满信心。虽然我一直都是。”金杨低声“咳”了一下掩饰自己稍微激动的心情，“抓住这部剧，光凭这部剧，就能暂时无忧，一旦收视率和话题火爆起来，还有各种提名加成，现在的严峻完全不严峻，问题根本就不是问题。”

 

“我懂的。我会努力的。”金博洋点头会意。

“就像你的那部电影说的。”金杨将资料与合同全部分散开来，索性不管不顾的任它飞扬。

“哪一部？”

“《前途无量》。”

“前途无量？”

“对，你，前途无量！”金杨看着金博洋笑，他看见金博洋的眼睛里，仿佛有闪烁的光。

 

次日清晨蒙蒙亮，白色破晓跟着视线转换从地平线越至平台楼阁，屋檐青瓦入眼之处像在遮挡，秒钟推着晨曦在高楼之中缓缓明亮起来。羽生结弦一大早开着车带着本田真凛到了片场，副驾驶座的助理姑娘下车后一副难以置信。

 

“老师，您确定要每天来片场吗？”本田真凛小跑着跟上前方长腿一迈好几步的羽生结弦，问道。

羽生结弦刚用手机回复同样问他这个问题的戈米沙，头也没回地道：“为我的顾客量身定做需要观察，并且寻找新灵感，有问题吗？”

戈米沙发了一串键盘乱码过来。

 

听完后觉得有道理并没有任何问题的本田真凛若有所思地点头，但还是小声嘟囔了句，“为什么还是觉得哪里不对呢？”

 

两人刚进片场，里面还有其他演员刚刚结束试戏，导演疲惫的声音通过扩音器传来，现场的所有人都大呼一声以示解脱，道具组跟后勤人员正收拾着片场准备下一次戏，高效率高要求的剧组一向不曾过分懒散，每一个细节与时间把握都是决定影剧质量的关键。

本田真凛平时追剧也认得不少明星演员，尤其是那些年轻的、经常出现在媒体前的演员，她早就关注了这部剧的相关信息，了解到一些情况，三个老戏骨她没见到，却听见不远处一众女演员跟清早为她们后援的粉丝们的欢笑声。

“辛苦了！每天都过来为我加油！谢谢！”

那头的年轻男演员也在休息时间被一群粉丝围着，合影，签名。

 

本田真凛突然明白过来哪里不对劲了，她看着从片场门口走来的十几个拉着金博洋后援横幅的粉丝们，小心翼翼地拉着羽生结弦的衣角。

“老师！每天过来片场那叫探班……”

羽生结弦微点头“嗯”了句。

“探班的那叫粉丝！”本田真凛摇着衣角，指着那边金博洋的粉丝们，自言自语，“天天的粉丝今天过来了？”

 

“过去帮忙吧。”羽生结弦丢下一句，不顾发愣的本田真凛，后者觉得自己的脑袋不够用，摸不明白自己的BOSS到底什么意思，行为超出常理理解范围。

老师到底能不能理解我说的意思？真令人头秃。本田真凛用学来的网络新词形容此刻自己的心情。

她再次跑过去跟着走的飞快的羽生结弦，意外见到今天跟着金博洋一起来的金杨。

 

金杨握着手机还在对话，“……好的，麻烦你们今天过来探班，没事，有事不用过来也行……万分感谢……”

他刚收起手机，准备向面前捧着鲜花与蛋糕，拉着横幅与海报的粉丝们露出灿烂笑容，目光移到在一群女粉丝里格外明显、站的笔直的羽生结弦身上时像被冻结似的停定了好几秒，他感觉空气突然凝固。

 

沉思过后，他看着冲他礼貌微笑、替女孩们拿着横幅的羽生结弦，一时间恍然又疑惑。

他赶紧回头问跟小助理商量着今天安排的金博洋。

“天天，一直都是你的女粉丝女神们过来探班，什么时候还多了个男神？解释一下？”

 

嗯？金博洋听罢一愣，从跟小助理的对话里如梦初醒般抬头回神看过去，羽生结弦对着他笑的温和，往周围看去，横幅海报鲜花蛋糕一应俱全，羽生结弦身边还有一个小姑娘感应到他的目光兴奋地冲他挥手。

他停住，冷静地思索了一会。良久，发现并不能解释这个问题。

“……我……”金博洋开口，站在风中凌乱着，精心打理柔顺的头发被打开试机的道具鼓风机吹的乱七八糟。

我……我也不知道为什么昨天才认识的朋友，今天居然就成了我金博洋的粉丝……

 

金杨想了会，觉得其实不意外。金博洋的圈粉能力还是很强的，能把人拐进坑里已经不足为奇。

只是没想到这位设计师原来是……一名隐藏粉丝？人脉广，接触、认识的人比金博洋多的经纪人金杨觉得不可思议。

羽生结弦没察觉到有什么不对，也没感觉出气氛的微妙，只是笑着跟金杨与金博洋打招呼，“早上好啊。”


	5. Chapter 5

05.

 

·本田真凛：我敬爱的BOSS、伟大的羽生老师今天OOC了吗？O了。

·溺水这种事情简单，一股脑往下沉就行。  
但一旦沉溺到浮华里，想死想活可再由不得你。——《溺》

 

气氛在羽生结弦打完招呼后变的正常，粉丝们心有灵犀地站在原地没有出声，只是都暗自拿出手机拍着今日份的金博洋，这个小团体虽然人不多，但团结一致，友爱和谐，这群金博洋至上主义者粉随偶像般的淡然随意，见惯风风雨雨大场面，遇事意外地镇定沉稳。

金杨收好自己胡七八糟的猜想，上前跟唯一的、疑似男粉的羽生结弦作介绍，尽管总有一点不对劲压在心里，他有些看不透现在的饭圈，已经超乎想象。

“你好，羽生结弦先生，我认识你。我是金博洋的经纪人金杨。这位是……”

 

他犹豫地看了眼状况外的金博洋，停顿许久，才继续道：“这位是你粉的爱豆，金博洋。”

 

本田真凛小声“哇”了句，扯着羽生结弦疯狂提示，“老师……”

羽生结弦没承认也没否认，只是伸出手来向金杨同样介绍着，他并不怀疑金杨说认识他，毕竟对方是经纪人，接触的圈子与人比他想象中要更多，“你好，我是羽生结弦。叫我羽生就可以。”

“这是本田真凛，我的助理。”羽生结弦转身拉着本田真凛介绍道。

“你好！很高兴认识你们！”热情的姑娘本田真凛兴高采烈，“我、我是天天的甜甜圈！”

金博洋愣住半天，才从本田真凛的话回过神来，他扯落脸上的口罩，露出小虎牙，眼神明亮，“你好啊！谢谢支持！”

 

本田真凛激动地摇着羽生结弦的袖子，一向矜持的助理姑娘首次在人前疯狂地尖叫，周围的粉丝女孩们纷纷上去跟金博洋喊着话、合影，签名，羽生结弦再次友善退让到一旁，看着她们闹。他环顾四周，看到那些有名的流量演员里三圈外三圈的粉丝团，再看着眼前只有十几个人的小团体，对比鲜明，一边热闹一边冷清，却觉得纵使那边星光灿烂如日，也抵不过每一颗微弱辰光的真诚。

女孩们的声音彼此起伏，全都向金博洋涌来。

“天天！到了新剧组拍戏记得好好照顾自己啊！”

“别感冒着凉了，我们会心疼的！”

“好久没见到你的戏了，好好加油！”

“好好拍戏，其他不用担心！我们不会走的！”

“你拍什么我们就看什么！”

“多发微博更新吧都积灰了！我们都很想知道在我们不知道的时候你在做什么，上次你推荐的电影我们都看完啦！”

“虽然我们人不多，但都一直在啊！”

“天天加油！”

“天天我们一直支持你！”

 

金博洋笑，尽力在听清每一句话，听着听着鼻一酸，说话都哽咽着，每次听见粉丝探班说的这些话，就容易因为能感知许多人的情绪而感动。

本来演了这么多年的戏，平平淡淡，没有热度支撑，也没有流量提供，纯粹是当一种喜欢坚持着，从没想过有一天自己会被这么多人喜欢。

从最初的《前途无量》里惨淡的票房，被临时换角，被剪辑掉自己的戏份，被同圈的其他演员排斥过，被导演、制片人看不起过，运气不好时一年也没什么剧本找上门来，自己也遇不到什么好剧本。资源轮不到他来拿，公司也放任他自由生长，繁华奢靡的娱乐圈光鲜亮丽，欲望名气堆积，养着一棵棵摇钱树，背后多的是前途无望、咬牙挣扎的人。

他曾是背后那样子的人。凭着一股不服输不妥协不认命在圈里打滚过几年，演些小人物，客串，龙套，因喜欢而不知其凄凉。直到有那么一天，命运的光终于降落到他身上，得以被眷顾。

拿到《溺》的剧本他还在惶恐不安，担心演不好被导演观众骂，担心那些支持他的人从此失望，背上能力的包袱与行囊，他在夜阑人静时看着剧本，第一次意识到自己再也不能单纯对待自己的这个职业。

它是会引着别人不由自主往上爬的，它会诱惑你情不自禁地去拥有欲与名，从此一切想要的都会在你手里，甚至轻而易举，只要你付出一点点微不足道的东西。

有人潜规则上位，有人用金钱买卖，有人利用粉丝与媒体，有人企图心膨胀，无一不享受一人之下万人之上的征服感。

出名只是动一瞬念头的事，贪妄嗔痴，人想要得到的，在这里不择手段，什么都可以得到。

有人说这圈子就是一个大染缸，想待下去得将自己先染了色，才不会混杂别的色让人分不清原来的样子，但谁能真的做得到。

 

《溺》上映的那天金杨偷偷地自掏腰包请亲戚朋友们看了几场，谁知道就遇见其他粉丝包场，无意地了解之后，他发现原来都是金博洋的粉丝。她们在微博等各大公众平台上当着自来水军，求排片求关注，不求票房高只求有更多人的注意到并喜欢，制片人那边也同样在提高宣传度、加强传播，一来二往，竟然让这部文艺片慢慢地走到了提名舞台上。

谁也没想过，金博洋更是不敢奢望。他在得知提名的那天还在苦恼纠结下一条路怎么走，下一刻就被上天的礼物砸中脑袋，绕出星星。

天赐的天赋是自己的，天赐的礼物是支持的人给予的。唯有二者一同，才是前路无限。

金博洋忍着眼眶的眼泪，将委屈辛酸强咽下去。

以后的路还这么漫长，一同走下去的人也会越来越多，要到走不动爱不动为止。

 

“这么煽情做什么嘛。”金博洋看着粉丝用心制作的、印着他这几年的剧照、定妆照的巨幅海报，上面有粉丝们仔细签过的名字与祝福，他笑着揉着发红的眼睛，“是真的好久没接到戏，但这次我也有好好拍戏。”

他的确好久没剧本拍，也很久没出现在大众眼前。跟那些人气高居不下、话题榜常年排在前头、片酬好几百万、街拍跟踪热搜第一、出场前呼后拥的明星不一样，他过的确实随意淡然，低调平凡。

只是不想要那些东西而已。

只是那些都不是想要的而已。

“谢谢。”金博洋说不完这两个字里的所有情意，只能不断重复，不断重复。

 

“老师？”本田真凛再次要过签名后退开，心满意足，转头发现羽生结弦还站在原地发愣似的，出声提醒道。

“都是博洋的粉丝吗？”羽生结弦问本田真凛，站的地方越来越远，其他家的粉丝都围过来凑热闹要签名，他看不清金博洋的表情。

“是的，坚持好几年呢。”本田真凛垫着脚尖望着被围的金博洋，听见有人大声喊过金博洋的名字，像风，又被吹散。

羽生结弦不回话了，只是安静地看着。

最后他跟着女孩们，轻声学着喊了句：“天天加油”。

 

真切喊着你名的声音虽少，每一句话仍然足够虔诚，每个人都是你心中的头号粉丝。

 

我最终不过其中一员而已。羽生结弦的目光越过眼前的人群，直直望着低头微笑签名拍照的金博洋，看他眉眼弯如月，看他清朗笑如阳，在众人欢呼中，没有灯光，没有聚焦，平淡，寻常，这一刻却足以让人驻足凝视。

多年以后羽生结弦时常回想这一幕，总会记得在这时他好像从一点点的晨光中看到了红毯，闪光灯，千万人欢呼庆贺，巨幕之上浮现的金色名字，以及未来属于金博洋的璀璨人生。

他在幻想，也在期待。

我在千万人中，你会知道我也在看你吗？你会听见我的声音吗？

 

“老师！天天好像看过来了！”本田真凛将羽生结弦拉回现实当中，他回神抬眸，幻觉似的，遥遥相望后，与金博洋一眼对视。

金博洋朝看过来的羽生结弦举手示意。羽生结弦会意一笑，同样举手回应。

 

金杨默默在一边观察着羽生结弦跟金博洋，几下思索，摸出手机发了短信给戈米沙。

［羽生结弦就是你说的那个想跟天天合作的设计师？］

戈米沙很快回应。

［是啊。谁知道他居然这么快就同意了。］

真是意想不到啊。金杨跟戈米沙跨空间同时这么想着。

 

“有记者来了？”本田真凛看见那些女演员周围有几个挂着单反的记者，奇道，“真不出奇，有一个明星特别喜欢炒作闹绯闻，据说还是女三号。估计是靠人气进组吧，这几个主演里，她跟另外一个男演员都是比较年轻又有流量的明星。”

“靠这些记者就能出名？”羽生结弦倒是不信。

明白过来BOSS是一个不爱面对镜头采访的人，只在高定设计圈出名过，本田真凛想跟羽生结弦解释最近就要开新的发布会，明星当然要趁机赚人眼球，更何况是大制作大片级别，机遇难得。

她转身时差点被一个突然跑过来寻找拍摄角度的记者给撞倒，羽生结弦眼疾手快地握住本田真凛的手腕将她拉到自己身后。

 

他皱着眉头跟记者说：“这位先生，要出名请注意身边的人。”

 

记者一愣，像听见什么笑话似的笑道：“我可不想被炮轰，我只是帮别人出名。”

“随便拍一拍的事情是吗。”羽生结弦随意问道。

“当然不是，我们可是专业的。”记者挑眉，“怎么，你也想为你家演员争取热度？”

“他不需要。”羽生结弦淡淡回道，“出名不是一件好事。”

记者听完反笑，“你怕不是他对家吧？这种好事还不想要？”

 

“算是粉丝吧。”羽生结弦抖了抖手中折叠的横幅，没让记者看见横幅的内容。

“难不成你是假粉？”记者恍然，他知道一粉敌十黑，比营销号买热度还可怕，特别是那种披着纯粉的粉丝，偏执到无可救药。

“是不是没关系，你们再胡编乱造搞通告，不要扯上他就行。”羽生结弦向记者微笑，“以诽谤诬陷的理由将你们告上法庭，还是有人做得到的。”

 

记者突然不寒而栗，他看着说完这段话的羽生结弦带着身边的人转身就走，才反应过来自己都不知道对方是哪家的粉丝。

——这年头的粉丝都这么狂的吗！


	6. Chapter 6

06.

·戈米沙：作为造型师，我并不想回应到底打了多少深色粉底才压住金老师的天生丽质……

·我这一路走来，回头时总会想起那些陪着我走过的人、那些说给我的话，哪怕是匆匆一眼的路人，哪怕是一句微不足道的加油。  
这些我都记得，所以我终于站在这个舞台上，为了不辜负每一个鼓励过我的人。  
——《前途无量》

 

小助理在金博洋的委托下跟场务、后勤商量完后跑过来示意金博洋的粉丝们可以坐到临时休息区，只要不耽误今日的拍戏进程，也不过分影响演员发挥，待上一天也没关系。

粉丝们纷纷表示绝对不会影响，她们当中有些人是上班族学生党，在片场附近住的人也很少，今天不是周末，大家都是趁早上有空抽出时间过来看一眼应个援，难得聚在一起，可惜是人数有时也凑不齐，没办法每天都过来探班，跟别的粉丝团一比，实在是显得寒碜。

跟金博洋小声报告这个事实的粉丝团长万分歉意，“对不起啊天天，我们没办法每天都来。”

“不不不，你们能来我已经非常高兴了。”金博洋摆手笑道，“我只是演戏，也在工作学习，不用每天都绕着我的。”

对，都在认真工作呢，我们每天都能有理由来。甜甜圈本田真凛有些小得意，偷偷瞄过旁边的羽生结弦，在心里默默说道。

 

“就等着我的戏吧，记得给评价！”金博洋将要离开的粉丝送到片场门口，挥着小手目送着她们。

 

本田真凛接过粉丝们带给金博洋的应援物可爱多，边看边觉得这名字实在是适合以可爱圈粉的金博洋，她也跟那些有事先离开的姑娘们告别，拉着羽生结弦和剩下留驻的几位粉丝一同去临时休息区。金博洋早早就跟金杨进了新的拍摄地点，他临走前还再次拜托片场的工作人员们多多照顾一下这些粉丝。

整理好所有应援的东西后，本田真凛觉得运气不错，她们恰好可以坐着观赏一场试戏，不远处就能看见在跟金杨讲着话翻着剧本的金博洋，青年依旧认真，今天穿的私服玫瑰金外套搭配着脚下bilibili闪着的鞋让他格外好看又亮眼。

 

“天天今天好像只有一场戏？昨天剧组微博更新说B组进展很快，快正式开拍，我看到那边都有演员换衣服了。”坐在本田真凛身边的粉丝东张西望，随意聊着天，“天天今天真好看！”

“天天哪有不好看的时候！”另一个粉丝笑道，“他偶像包袱可重啦！偶尔上火冒个小痘痘都要戴口罩，不过也是，皮肤这么好，痘痘怪抢眼的。”

“哎，你们入坑太晚，不知道他拍《前途无量》之前生病脸上发红疼的厉害，因为这个被换角，采访他自己都说那时自己就跟病人一样出门戴着口罩，整天浑浑噩噩的，跟失业一样，流浪街头。”先开口的粉丝苦涩地说道，“别人是怕被认出，他是怕自己吓到别人。后来习惯了，就经常戴口罩。”

“演员辛苦啊，要接触更多东西，不同的剧还得学习不同的知识，也容易受很多的伤。”有人出声叹息，“拿我家桶总来说，拍一次爆破戏就差点被伤到，上次骑马还扭到了脚，现在淡圈静养，我们粉丝每天都在为她祈福。”

“原来还是隋文静的粉呐？”粉丝惊道，“我有个朋友是韩聪粉，巴不得他们这对荧幕情侣假戏真做呢，不过聪哥最近拍的戏也少了，不知道还有没有机会合作。”

追剧不多但偶尔也知道些八卦的本田真凛听见有人提及隋文静韩聪，插上话去，“是演那部《白月之间》的男女主吗？！他们演的超好！剧情也很感人！”

“对啊对啊，不然怎么能凭借那部戏得了金人影帝影后。”身边的粉丝回忆，语气充满憧憬，“剧里那种‘无论多少次擦肩而过最后还是会遇上你，风雨飘摇的时代里爱情是万古长青的碑’的感觉真的特别感人！”

 

话题突然像触发了什么开关，粉丝们更热烈地讨论起来。

 

“哎，几乎同时出道的聪哥静姐都影帝影后了，咱们家天天还在边缘试探。”

“急什么，天天就爱选那种文青、主题深刻、小众的剧本，很少有人喜欢的。”

“我就特别喜欢看那种题材的剧！这就是我粉天天的原因。”

“我也是！我已经粉他好多年！最喜欢地主家的傻儿子！”

“我是被安利《溺》才进的坑，都是他最近的作品了，太晚了。”

“没事没事，天天很宠粉丝的，一直都有在努力演戏回报我们。”

“遇上天天这样比较低调的演员还是知足吧，我粉的陈巍与周知方，就那对很火的歌手组合，我连演唱会的门票都买不到一张！有钱都买不到！”

“那我还是粉演员吧，明星也很累的，看颜就行，宇野昌磨要了解一下吗？颜还是可爱的！”

“再可爱也没有天天可爱！我当初就是无意中先一眼爱上了他的小虎牙跟笑容，才去看他的戏的。”

“真的吗？我也是啊！我也是无意间就粉上，看他采访觉得这个人人格魅力太大了，让我这样万年路人都忍不住掉坑了。”

“的确可以不知不觉就喜欢上一个人，我平时不怎么看剧，见过的明星演员多了去了，身边也有粉丝，但不知道怎么的，明明知道有金博洋这个演员的存在，最开始却没有注意到，只是偶尔无意间才突然觉得，这个人原来这么好，怎么现在才喜欢他。”

“是啊，他真的太好了。”话题到了最后，变得伤感起来，“真的好希望他这次能火起来，更多人喜欢，但又不想他太火，担心缠上是非。”

众人认同地叹气点头，一时竟沉默许久。

 

入坑一天的路人粉羽生结弦在一边静静听了一阵，也说不上什么话，只能微笑不语。他听过这些陪伴着金博洋几年的粉丝细数珍宝似的讲着那些年金博洋遇到的事情，心里在默默记着。却在听见粉丝说金博洋习惯戴口罩的时候脑海里微妙地闪过什么事情，刚想抓住，那些念头就跟灵动摆尾的鱼一样从他手里游走，晃动起涟漪。

据说金鱼只有七秒钟的记忆。

“老师，她们都坚持了好久。”本田真凛转头跟羽生结弦说道，“天天在演《前途无量》的时候我还在学校呢，老师那时候好像也没出来工作吧？”

羽生结弦愣住，缓过神来思考了会，“我记得百科上写那时的博洋才17岁？那时我也还在学校准备创业的事情，那年投稿过获奖了。”

“获奖？是最初的系列设计吗？展出次数最少的那个？”

羽生结弦抬眸看着跟副导讲戏的的金博洋，思索片刻，才道：“嗯，那是我的第一个作品，DREAM系列。”

“能因为喜欢天天而相聚一起真好。”羽生结弦听着粉丝感叹，“我们曾经谁也不认识。”

他在心里赞同着这句话。

那几年里，我们还互不相识，人海里遇到彼此也不自知。

 

“世上多的是好皮囊，这么多人，我见过太多，我是真的觉得你那个朋友挺好看的，不打算引荐进圈吗？”副导跟金博洋对戏完，随意聊着话题，他时不时瞄着那边混在几个女粉丝的羽生结弦，挑眉示意道。

金博洋从剧本里回神，听见副导的话停顿了会，理解了副导话中之意后他皱着眉头顺着副导的目光看着羽生结弦，没说话，好像也没资格说。

副导见金博洋不语，知道对方向来不乱讨论他人，笑道：“别紧张，我不是那些星探，就是推荐人进圈多了，习惯考虑。”

“他有工作的。”金博洋小声道。

“那也没关系啊，你知道的，有些人秀秀脸抖抖腿都能出名走红，凭脸就行，钱来的这么容易，谁不愿意呢。”副导拍拍身上的灰，正了正挂牌。

“……副导，你也知道圈里活出人样不容易，就别打这种主意了。”金博洋合上剧本，低声说道，“他是我朋友，我总不能做推人进火坑的事。”

副导意料之中，笑着耸肩，“行了行了，傻孩子，就开个玩笑，以后要再有人这么跟我说，我就回他，那人我们天总罩着，谁都不能问。”

金博洋无奈地摊手一笑，“我还没那么厉害呢。”

“你能的，争取混出影视一哥的气势，到时候想护着谁就护着谁。”副导拍着他的肩膀说道，“我知道你还是很关心你朋友的，昨晚还打电话问我他在不在片场，还担心会不会被人欺负。”

“你跟你朋友关系挺好的嘛，他今天还给你应援。”副导揽过金博洋八卦，“认识多久了？以前怎么没见过？”

金博洋一时沉默，在脑海记忆里回想半天，才迟疑着回答，“其实昨天才见面吧……”

“就感觉挺眼熟的。”所以才笃定那天在人群里，他就是不一样的。

 

一天的试戏结束后疲惫不堪的金博洋回去休息区里找粉丝，发现除了还在原地的羽生结弦，其他粉丝都基本上都离开了，他也没觉得诧异，倒是奇怪羽生结弦的助理居然也走了，羽生结弦解释本田真凛有些累，刚送她回去休息。

“粉丝也不好当。”羽生结弦拿着那些应援的东西，捧着一束女友粉送的红艳玫瑰花问金博洋，“我帮你拿回去吧，刚好我有空。”

“呃？可我……”金博洋刚想拒绝，想起说好要陪他一天的金杨临时接到通知去处理事情，今天仍然是他一个人和司机大叔的聊天会，他尴尬又勉强地接受羽生结弦的帮助。

“谢谢啊，下次有什么需要我帮的尽管开口！”东北爷们拍着胸脯跟羽生结弦许诺道。

“有没有期限？”羽生结弦边走边问。

“无限期。”金博洋诚恳道，刚说完准备接过羽生结弦暂时递给他的玫瑰花，发觉身边好像有什么人在盯着他，演员天生的镜头感让他回头看去，果不其然发现了不远处正拿着单反低头待机的一个记者。

金博洋有些纳闷，他又没什么好拍，跟他一起的又不是哪个当红女星，怎么都挖不出扯不上绯闻与炒作，关注他这个目前自认十八线的演员干什么？

他疑惑地接过玫瑰花，视线恰与羽生结弦对准，对方好看、温润的脸映入眼中，脑中不觉闪出副导跟他说过的那些话，他恍然大悟。

噢，好看的人是应该多被关注的。街拍路人什么的他见过不少，凭羽生结弦这张适合当明星的脸完全有实力进记者们的抓拍镜头里。出于习惯，金博洋戴上口罩后抱起玫瑰花，用跟羽生差不多的身形试图挡住羽生结弦，对方在看见他因戴口罩而只露的弯弯眉眼时愣住，他一笑，眼睛眯着透出星辉。

这样当然不行，羽生又不是明星，跟他同框一起虽然没什么，但不能轻易出现在媒体上暴露在公众面前，万一自己以后不小心惹上是非，他被自己耽误了扯上不清不楚的造谣怎么办。

羽生结弦短暂失神回过神来，他压过某些翻涌的情绪，先疑惑金博洋举起大束玫瑰花的举动，“怎么了？”

“没事，护粉呢。”金博洋开玩笑着说。

 

举起单反的记者在第三次半按快门聚焦时爆了句粗口，画面因手的抖动再次变得混乱，只剩下一块模糊的红色区域。

到了片场收工时间人群蜂拥而去，卡好在记者意识到要拍些什么的时候挡住捧着玫瑰花的金博洋的身影与他旁边的那个人的身形，记者忙碌半天还是没办法拍出满意的角度，眼看金博洋就要借着混乱的人群带着身边的人溜走，记者气的牙痒。

他回想着半分钟前的主编跟电话的对话内容，感到忧愁。

 

“主编，我观察了半天，发现我跟你说过的那个很狂的粉丝好像是金博洋的粉啊。”

“金博洋？就那个新晋小生是吧，那有什么好爆料的啊？人家几百年才出一部戏，又低调，粉少，没流量，没绯闻没恶评，话题量少的可怜，你想怎地？”主编没好气地在那头说道。

“我知道他不搞绯闻不搞炒作，又不跟女星暧昧，圈里公认的宠粉人设……”记者辩解一会发现不知不觉开始夸上了金博洋，赶紧换了语气，“但谁知道他私底下是什么样？要是有欺骗粉丝感情呢？我还听说他跟女三闹得不合？女三那边本来要拿这个做文章的，毕竟快到发布会了——”

“又胡编女三那点事？都写烂多少了，我都烦死了。你给别人炒作，人家不一定还要你来写呢，小计啊，你还这么年轻，别磨在金博洋身上，人还没成火候，先写点其他明星的事吧。”主编同情地挂断电话。

 

挂上电话的记者不服，他就想这么挖出细节，他就想先从金博洋这里搞出事情，他就想知道那个粉丝到底怎么做到告他去法庭。他转念一想，决定从明天开始，潜伏剧组，挖掘爆料。

所以说，年轻就是狂妄，阅历少限制着小计的想象力，他或许从没有想过，自己潜进剧组后，过上了偶尔端茶倒水，偶尔被羽生结弦怼，偶尔替金博洋跑腿的日常生活。


	7. Chapter 7

07.

·韩聪：老实说，演过这么多戏，我们分得清楚戏中和戏外。

·那夜晚的高粱地太暗，月色很沉，村里的火光烧满了半边天，我无动于衷地站着，感觉他们都在跑，我没动，也不敢动，爹走之前让我守着家，我没法走，我还想在他面前死死护着最后一点可怜的尊严与承诺。  
但在人年少无知的时候，该守的就得守，否则等老来，就追悔莫及。——《枯木逢春》

 

进剧组已经快两个星期，片场隔壁别的戏早已经拍到预期进度中的一半，虽然经常被副导吐槽隔壁就是粗造滥制在赶进度，生怕赶不上贺岁档国产片保护黄金期，但也在不知不觉地在不断提高整个拍摄的效率，A组很快就结束了试戏，导演跟制片人、编剧与赞助合作商短暂开会讨论这段时间试戏的成果与对整体进度的观察，进行着戏份删减与剧本微调，同时准备开始一轮发布会趁势宣传剧，加大关注热度。

发布会定在周末，正好是大部分观众闲暇之时，金博洋在收到通告安排后表示自己绝对不会缺席，让得知女二女三和男四因拍摄广告和参加综艺节目而推辞出席发布会的片场助理松了口气。

现在的大制作大IP没有点流量、大牌明星，哪里能撑得住娱乐影视市场，导演昨天开会时还因为有些公司再次强制要求加人而发怒拍案，开拍之前定角色演员时已经做过妥协，现在还要他退让，好歹也是指导过几部大戏、得过金人影奖的导演说什么都不再答应那些荒唐的事。

三个老戏骨无意得知这种情况后心照不宣地彼此对望几眼，多年演戏经验让他们从眼神中看出来对方想表达什么，又同时心照不宣地认为努力勤奋从来不喊苦但就是之前不太熟悉的男五号小金真是越看越顺眼，越看越喜欢。

“整天就知道瞎晃悠。外面的世界有这么热闹么。”老戏骨隔着鸟笼逗着片场的金丝雀，鸟儿清脆之音听着愉悦，言外有意地跟着老搭档说着话，他看着那头还在对着大量复杂难记台词的金博洋，满意地笑了声，“有的鸟儿就是铁笼子也困不住，有的鸟儿却一心想着往金笼子里撞，到底是年轻啊。”

“人非鸟焉知鸟之乐，这世上的鸟各有各的想法与目标，像我们这些老人家哪能猜的透，又哪里有资格指责它们。”老搭档听完那段模棱两可、暗有所指的话也笑，“林子大了，什么鸟都有，有能高飞就看着呗，迟早能一鸣惊人的。”

“说的也是。”老戏骨低头喝过养生茶，余光瞄到临近发布会到处晃悠找着时机爆料的几个记者刚好从身边路过，估计或多或少听到他们的那段对话，心下思索道：“这几句台词背的怎么样？没出错吧。”

“挺好的。就是情绪不太对，得更凶一点。”老搭档心领神会，缓缓点头道。

两人对视一笑，倒是把拿着盒饭残羹路过的小计给吓得一身冷汗，这种意味深长高深莫测的笑容总让他想起在金博洋身边盯着他看的羽生结弦，他抬头见过露天片场的天气，大好晴天，心里硬是觉得吹过一阵冷风，感到浑身凉凉。

这是他莫名其妙给金博洋跑腿的第三天，也是在助理边缘门口处差点临门一脚进去的第三天，他心里确实挺纳闷又憋屈，明明是过来摸底爆料，趁机生事，却还是一无所获。

小计那天跑到金博洋面前跟对方说他其实是金博洋的粉丝，想一直跟在他身边帮忙，他刚解释完，就看见不远处向金博洋走来的羽生结弦正向他露出微笑，他又一次不寒而栗。

真是绝了！最后小计不得不在羽生结弦面前硬着头皮说自己是甜甜圈，还趁着他们不注意赶紧百度金博洋这几年作品与其他信息，企图蒙混过关。

“粉成你这样还当什么助理。”虽然这句话羽生结弦没说，也根本没这个意思，但小计就觉得羽生结弦看他的眼神就是在嘲讽他。

什么啊！明明我还知道粉丝名叫甜甜圈！应援物是可爱多！粉丝们都亲切地喊金博洋为天天、天总，他最喜欢蓝色！今年二十岁！现在拍的戏里就他表现得稳定，剧组里别的明星都在话题榜上待了好几天了，就他没上过！

而且我根本没说过自己要当助理啊……小计一脸迷茫，习惯性地给拍完一场戏的金博洋递上水杯递上小风扇替他扇风。

“谢谢，真是麻烦你了，我自己来就行。”金博洋不好意思地接过小风扇和递过来的水杯，将今日份的果汁拿给小计，“你要吗？”

小计在羽生结弦要看过来的瞬间惶恐地摇了摇头，他几天虽然怀疑自己成了金博洋的助理，心甘情愿地替他跑腿，但也确实得到过金博洋不少的照顾。

金博洋明白过来，也不打扰发愣的小计，转头跟羽生结弦对视而笑后跟他聊着安排的戏份与趣事，还贴心打过电话问着今天粉丝们还来不来，不来也没关系，说着不用破费、感谢之类的话。

这让本意要揭发金博洋宠粉人设、造谣其欺骗粉丝感情的记者倍感辛酸，根本不知道这项任务怎么进行下去。

说他扔下粉丝不负责吧，连续两天亲自站在片场门口目送着粉丝离开，时常休息时还跑到休息区里跟粉丝们聊聊天开座谈会，讨论剧情以及其他作品，偶尔还开导粉丝人生担当导师，在粉丝们一片“天天加油”声中这种睁眼瞎话根本站不住脚。

说他欺骗粉丝感情吧，羽生结弦就是小计要首先观察的对象，记者就很不明白颜值这么高、工作似乎还高端的人到底怎么会粉上金博洋，可惜这两个人平时在片场不太说什么话，距离也不是太近，适中，中间站下一个小姑娘刚好，日常就是一个在边上读剧本自己对戏，一个在边上跟助理姑娘讨论着工作上的问题，让小计想胡编乱造都难。

“在想怎么写不实之词吗？”羽生结弦偶尔这么问他，笑眯眯地，让人猜不出想法。

小计抬手擦擦额上不存在的冷汗，直白地说道：“没，我在认真想要不要继续待下去。”

“或许你会改变主意。”羽生结弦抬起下巴示意小计看看在工作拍戏的金博洋，意义不明地说着。小计跟着看，不知道想着什么。

 

这记者真不是人当的。小计万分唾弃那些凑上来嘲笑他的同事们，挥着手让他们滚出视线范围内。

“这可真是难题啊。”一个同事良心发现地拍着他肩膀叹息，“我们都知道金博洋压根炒不出什么新闻，你还守着干什么？”

小计紧紧盯着不远处开始跟本田真凛谈工作的羽生结弦，不回复。

“实在不行，联系黑粉吧，胡乱编下去，什么都行，过几天发布会话题一上来，总会有流量愿意看这种所谓爆料的。”同事建议道。

“……什么鬼主意。”小计嗤笑，“人家粉丝都这么少，团体都和谐的不像话，哪里来的黑粉。”

“你想要的话，那又有什么难的，职业黑粉知道吧，只要有钱，什么事都能做。”同事捏着手指这么示意道，“现在哪个当红明星不这样，那边女三还特地为这次发布会托我朋友写了好几个营销宣传稿呢，想红赚钱，对他们来说，简单。”

“造谣诽谤，毫无底线地乱写胡编，抓住点小道消息和别人说的那些一面之词，表面和谐，内里恶斗？”深知娱乐圈这些套路，身为记者的小计一项项地列出来，也细数着这些非常容易的常见的模式通告，他冷笑之后突然觉得这样做太累。

他年轻，本来怀着一腔热血踏进娱乐报社，原意是想接触那些出现在星光之下的明星演员们，想知道他们真实的模样，想遇到一些不一样的灵魂，他也知道他们这群人动动笔头动动指尖，就能引导粉丝和网络一时的风向，就能轻易赚取那些想红想博取关注的明星们的钱，这圈子里的水深，常在河边走，哪能不湿鞋，他就快一脚踏进去，万劫不复。但暂时远离了那些复杂事，在剧组待上几天，现在回头想想，才惊觉自己变了。

当初的初衷差点就要被丢掉进海里，几乎要被暗潮汹涌卷走，再也不能浮上。

小计没再回同事的话，他听着他们讨论哪个明星的片酬、给的钱多，怎么好说话怎么满足他们的要求，低头看着最终还是到自己手上的、金博洋给的果汁，想起这段时间接触过的粉丝与金博洋，沉默，最后起身远离同事们坐在一起聊天的饭桌，次日也没再去片场。

 

“小计呢？”金博洋想起已经许久没见到那个记者，疑惑地问。

旁边的金杨听见他问，“你说那个记者？”

他见金博洋点头，没再说话，他这几天忙着处理上级给金博洋规划的后续行程，还要安排周末的发布会，一个星期下来他也没能跟金博洋见几次面，自然也不清楚那个记者到底想做什么。他看了眼这头闭眼养神准备拍宣传照的金博洋，又看了看对面在跟经纪人商量节目通告的另一个演员，皱着眉拿出手机点开微博关注界面。

发布会在即，各大平台都在等着第一时间发布这部年度众望热剧的相关信息与报道，主演们也在微博上转发造势，身为主演之一的金博洋转发官方微博后得到的只有十几位粉丝的回复点赞，对比着其他几位主演，金博洋的转发阅读点赞量一如零星不可与日月相比，金杨一时担忧叹息，又无可奈何。

都到这个节骨眼情况还是如此，往后的路可怎么走。金杨犯愁，暂时没发现新的信息悄然而至。

也不知道此时的金博洋握着手机，心里默默地做出一个新的、以前不敢想的决定。

 

 

垂眸在研究新展览安排的羽生结弦听见本田真凛叫他，抬头接过本田真凛拿过来的手机，贴近耳朵听清来者的声音。

“羽生？你最近都在干什么？你工作室门口简直都要结蜘蛛网了！”费尔南德兹不解地问，“新展览就快开始，你的新系列还没完稿吗？”

“还没，差一点点。”羽生结弦翻看着本田真凛拿过来的展览资料，“最近就是在忙着做这件事，估计这一年出不来。”

“那你可就没机会参加年终评比，以后就没人愿意跟一个有拖延症的设计师合作了。”费尔南德兹无奈，“忙什么？这么认真，还需要时间投资？”

“忙着‘追星’呢。”羽生结弦一语双关，笑着解释，“设计需要灵感并发、巧妙结合，不要这么心急。”

“行行。就你不慌不忙，我可要继续工作了。”费尔南德兹佩服道，再随意聊些无关紧要的事就挂掉电话。

本田真凛忙拿回手机，“老师，这次的展览您不打算参加吗？赞助方曾经表示过他们有意邀请一些明星演员，想与您合作新设计，您表态过的，这次个人工作室的三周年纪念系列想要尝试新的风格，在考虑转战。”

“所以很多人求之不得？”羽生结弦看完文件，“告诉他们我已经有人选了。”

“是的，我们已经有天天了。”本田真凛反应过来后调皮地学着羽生结弦的语调说话，在羽生结弦看过来时乖巧举手，“我会转告的！”

“等下，暂时就说我有人选，不要说出是谁。”羽生结弦提醒本田真凛，随后又解决下一个问题，“这次展览就用许久不见的DREAM系列吧，毕竟是我的第一个设计，当时就有创工作室的想法，纪念也有意义。”

“可是老师……”本田真凛犹豫，在考虑要不要说下去。羽生结弦会意，轻点头让她继续。

“老师，DREAM系列曾被业内人士抨击过缺乏创新，甚至有一段时间还被诬陷抄袭，您确定要用这个吗？”

尽管后来经律师协调那次事件得以平息澄清，但也给羽生结弦带来不小的影响，每展出新系列时就会有人议论纷纷，窃窃私语。羽生结弦一度将DREAM压在心里不曾言说，也不肯轻易提起，年少时满怀赤诚，当时的想法青涩又略显低级平庸，跟如今成熟的设计不能同日而语，这却依旧是他最初瑰丽的梦，即使千疮百孔，也不许自己妥协。

它是初心，如何放弃。

羽生结弦有些想念为DREAM系列奔波的夜晚与街头，那天抬头所见，星河月空，空旷无声。

他沉默不言，念头千方百转，不知何处落定。

 

“韩聪怎么空降我们剧组了？”

忽然收到消息的小助理慌乱地抱着剧本跟场记版跑到片场门口准备接人，羽生结弦拉着本田真凛到一旁，安静地观察着周围，片场里突然像炸开锅一般喧闹起来，他看见金博洋被叫去拍宣传照，跟摄影师礼貌问好握手，随即就投入到新的工作中，一如既往地认真。

金杨也跟着人群跑过去找韩聪，他刚点开韩聪发给他的信息，韩聪的经纪人赵宏博今天没跟着他，暂时淡圈的影帝一身随意装扮，风格低调，带着一个助理与司机，看到过来的金杨时摘下了墨镜与口罩。

“哟，天天呢？”韩聪奇道。

“你怎么来了？”金杨反问他。

“过来给天天开小灶呢，他有场不太擅长的戏，问我来着。”韩聪笑道，“我说不好，打算亲自过来。”

“以你的热度就算淡圈，空降剧组的新闻明天就得上热搜，这样肯定会被那些记者乱写，一旦扯到天天……”金杨急道。

韩聪从容地打断他，“没事，让他们写，热度随便蹭，想博取关注就得经历这些事，你也不是不知道，最近你不是正烦恼那些破事吗？”

“可这涉及天天！万一他不愿意这样做呢？我不能保证其他人怎么想！”

“但是，金杨，这就是天天私下主动问过我的事。”韩聪正视着金杨，“他问我，要是想摆脱他目前尴尬的情况，该怎么做？”

 

“……什么？”

韩聪见金杨错愕，继续往下说。

“他不想再让你为他每天烦着处理那些乱七八糟的事，他不想再没有戏接，他不想让他的粉丝们失落失望，无尽等待着承诺又承诺的新戏。

“你看他每天笑的开心，心里头藏的事可多了，演员是很会藏情绪的人，他可能不会在我们面前演戏，但他会给自己演。”

“我跟他说的很清楚，他继续往下走会遇到什么事、他应该怎么办，当他经受赞美时如何面对随之而来的诋毁。”

韩聪望着那边在拍摄的金博洋。

“他说他知道了。现在，他就在一步步地证明。”

若不能逆流而上，便无舟可渡，因此，绝不会后退半步。


	8. Chapter 8

08.

 

·金杨：我是他的经纪人，为他考虑前程是应该的，但最后的路只有他自己才知道该怎么走，我只能陪他，不能替他做决定。

·我念念不忘的只有最初见过我曾经最真一面的那个人。我活过千秋百岁，沧海桑田，还是没能逃过那第一眼。  
他的模样我已忘记，名字也早已经随风而逝，但我还是记得他。  
但我还是很想他。  
——《化龙》

 

韩聪收了墨镜，示意金杨跟上，“走吧，开小灶去。”金杨如梦初醒，赶紧上去让韩聪小声点。

“别这么猖狂行不行，最近记者多着呢，随便说几句都能编出花来。”金杨边走边跟韩聪说道，“你可别忘了，当初你跟文静两个人三度合作的时候他们呛的有多难听，又是说你没演技蹭热度，又是说文静捆绑你炒作，都闹了好一阵。”

“必经之路嘛，是得受点争议的。”韩聪笑着安慰快炸毛的金杨，听到隋文静的名，眉目变得温柔，“我和她到底怎样，你都是知道的。”

金杨听完暂时没吭声，想起什么似的放慢了脚步。

“你还在等她吗？”他迟疑地问。

韩聪也放慢着脚步，心下几番思量，随后放弃般叹息。脑海里不知觉地浮现出一个人的脸庞，坚韧如不败的雪梅，柔情似透香的玉兰，在他心上，每每想起就是风雨后的晴日，沉默时的明月。

是《白月之间》的那个清冷少女，第一次见面就在他面前举着一大束百合花，微微一笑便如皎皎白月，柔弱单纯却胜刚强，能咬着牙在风雨飘摇下坚持，能不惧黎明前的暗沉，亦不怕黄昏时的枪声，跟他说生死与共，同舟共命，历尽艰辛沧桑，都不会后悔。

是心上一角独自盛开，淡淡温润从不曾忘怀。是千帆过后看清的第一眼，就此沦陷。

有些事情总是毫无理由的，凭感觉便觉得本应如此。

韩聪停下脚步，突然好想隋文静。

 

“她静养的那段时间，我总感觉演的戏还差她一句台词。”韩聪自顾自地开口笑道。

只可惜，等到了无数新的剧本，也还是没能等到她一句话。

他们合作了三次。第一次就觉得默契十足，第二次是意外相逢，第三次是彼此选择，只是演过太多戏，看过太多人生，认出太多眼神，听过太多的评论，有时会怀疑千面之下的那颗心，究竟是真的火热，还是演的真实？

韩聪没怀疑过自己，也没怀疑过隋文静，他知道对方也与他有着同样的想法，像第一次合作就心有灵犀，从不重拍，默契地令人诧异艳羡，但她在等，也许是等周围风平浪静，也许在等息影淡出众人视线，才敢跟他说出心意。

毕竟他们同走在一条路上，非议、恶意、猜测、关注与赞叹、鲜花、掌声、名誉同在，两个人一旦确认彼此相系，便是真的风雨同舟，荣辱与共，一举一动一声一句都会被暴露在闪光灯和世人目光下，一退一进呼吸都是同步。

他们还处在事业上升期，就算淡圈，也都是曾经创过历史的人，影响与反应都会被记录在笔下在镜头里，稍有不慎，就像踩在悬崖峭壁之上，一不小心落步脚下，低头所望，尽是石头落进的深渊，看不见尽头，也再难回首。

所以，他也在等，无论多久都愿意等，此生认定一个人，入过一场戏，如何都是心甘情愿。

 

“有时确实活的累。”韩聪感叹，“我们这些人，想的要比别人多，看的也比别人多，不认真看着这世间，又如何呈现人间。”

金杨不语，不好评价韩聪与隋文静的事，他深知这些都是两个人的私事，除去明星身份，也不过是普通人的感情而已，那些胡写的记者看不懂还要在乎关心，却也没什么好过分议论。

他抬头看着面前还在调整姿势摆着造型拍宣传照的金博洋，想到刚刚韩聪跟他说的那些话，转念不由得笑自己还不知。

真是……原来在偷偷瞒着我努力，都已经想好自己的路了。

金杨有好几天没陪着金博洋，一直在自己的工作范围里转，回过头来恍惚间，竟觉得他的艺人又长大了不少，在悄悄推着前行的时光里，在平淡无声的岁月中。

 

摄影棚的摄影师在不断地按下快门，找着最好的角度为艺人贴身打造完美形象，反光板围着正中的演员，地上大理石折射着灯光，快门声像合着闪光明灯一同晃眼，身后是白布背景，直视凝望许久后倒觉得白的刺眼。

若凝视这入眼之白，闭眼即是繁复的斑斓。

 

“最开始闪光灯会刺疼我们的眼睛，我们不可能轻易就眨眼，要想得到一张好的照片，就得忍着。”韩聪淡淡道，“但后来我们拍的多了，就学会了避开光，能大方直视镜头，再也不会怕疼。”

金杨一直在盯着金博洋，没怎么搭话，韩聪话语刚落，他就看见金博洋恰好抬眸看着眼前镜头摆好了一个造型，眼神配着剧中角色，一时凌厉坚毅，无有所挡。

“天天什么都明白，他选择了直视。”

金杨心绪复杂，直到金博洋结束拍摄之后，他心里叹气，向看过来的金博洋点头会意。

你要走一条星光璀璨的大道，那我绝对能奉陪到底。

 

不远处的羽生结弦多少听见了韩聪与金杨的对话，他环臂沉思良久，凝视着那边拍摄结束休息的金博洋，青年身后的闪光继续，汇成道道碎影似的，他蓦然觉得对方像从光里回到人间，还带着些许星辰碎屑，走的沉稳又坚定，像生起无限的勇气与信心，坦然，不惧。

羽生结弦在金博洋的身后看他，他除给予了一个背影，还留了一束勇气的花，既开的果敢，又绽的漂亮。

靠近太阳是会感觉到温热的。

他豁然，像终于舍得放开什么，带着有些发愣苦思的本田真凛准备离开回工作室处理事务，助理回神来问他接下来怎么做，羽生结弦回头轻声一笑。

“照旧。我光明磊落，何曾怕过。”

 

 

影帝空降剧组，轰动一时，实际上只待了一天，临近发布会，韩聪也不想凑什么热闹，跟金博洋说好先对对台词剧本，等宣传期过了再过来教导交流，虽然明面上是说不怕记者媒体乱来，也不怕蹭热度，但私心而言，韩聪还是不想金博洋受到过多影响，希望他能一心一意投入进拍戏，心无旁骛，其他的乱七之言八糟之事都无需去管。

金杨忧心忡忡地点开微博界面，颤抖着指尖不敢点下去，生怕看见一些匪夷所思的报道与言论，他还没怎么直面过那些炒作标题党的诬陷言语与诽谤，放在以前，他几乎没这种烦恼，金博洋粉少也不出名，完全不用太过担心，但韩聪闹了这么一出，结果如何金杨还真不敢想。一旁的韩聪倒是不在意，刷微博刷的飞起，先看过隋文静的微博，心里数着隋文静没更新已经有七天，看着好一会，有些郁郁寡欢，他失落地退出关闭界面，开始看别的事。

“我说让他们随便写，就真的这么随便写了吗？”韩聪佯装不满地指责道，“‘影帝韩聪空降《化龙》剧组，佩戴的高定新品墨镜价值百万’？拜托，这种新闻连标题党都算不上！差劲！”

“……”金杨并不想说话。

“其实你也不用太担心，虽然临近发布会，但最近媒体的关注点都在那几个流量鲜肉上，之前他们不是还闹过耍大牌的新闻吗？他们肯定要借机澄清洗白做文章，记者也会去抢头条，没空理会其他人。”韩聪慢悠悠地开口，“我跟天天都商量过了，就算我来剧组，现在也不会有太大新闻，放心吧。”

“……噢。”莫名感觉自己受骗的金杨闻声勉强扯笑，低头刷几遍话题也确实没见起什么大风大浪，做过深呼吸后才放下心来。

是我跟不上时代发展了……金杨忽的感慨，真该好好地分析研究一下现在的圈内媒体到底在想什么，今天报道那个明星明天又不待见哪个演员，自己整天就知道在公司混，他家艺人都走了好几步了，他也不能落后。

“天天今天试妆是吧？”韩聪从椅子上起身问金杨。

“是啊，就在那边的化妆室里，戈米沙不就在那里么——”

 

“我真是谢谢导演……没让我按照剧本里的黑龙设定给你化妆……不然我今天就辞职！”

戈米沙愤愤地说过话，低下身来再次端详闭着眼一脸乖巧任他看的金博洋，仔细检查着哪处的妆容不对，哪处的粉底打的不够，整体有没有达到美术总监要求配合剧情基调的效果，他看了许久暂时没发现什么问题，起身用手肘示意照旧来探班的羽生结弦过来帮他看看。

本田真凛今天没来，小姑娘跟许久不见亲自来找她玩的自家姐妹约会去了，一个人过来片场闲来无事的羽生结弦跟着戈米沙到处转悠，转到给金博洋上妆的时间就不动了。

他认真地看着今天试妆的金博洋。

眼前的青年皮肤本来就白，粉底均匀衬着一身利落黑衣，剑眉轻扬嘴角微起，闭眼从容，胸有成竹，眼睫如蝶欲飞，眼角处一道淡淡的金影，配着他剧中化龙的造型，一瞬即有意气风发之势，恰是鲜衣怒马，神采飞扬。

传有画师运笔化龙，生花点睛，得一契机跃纸而上，一朝仰天长啸，卧龙腾云，扶摇直上，万里扬名。

百世皆传，云天化龙之时，世间风云再起。正是《化龙》由来。

“怎么样？不错吧？”戈米沙向来对自己的技术充满自信，问过羽生结弦后再度端详许久，随即上前整理过金博洋身上的戏服，不容一丝瑕疵。

“挺好的，怎样都好。”羽生结弦笑眯眯地回答。

“我希望这不是你的粉丝滤镜。”戈米沙默默道，他知道身为设计师的羽生结弦甚至比他更加讲究美学与造型，有时还会职业病发作跟他吐槽某些设计师糟糕的想法与创作，戈米沙已经见怪不怪了。

 

金博洋听着他们的对话没说话，心里却是有些紧张，这是他第一次挑战这种玄幻题材正剧风格的剧本，也是第一次接受这种造型与妆容，尽管自认自己的外貌还算过得去，但还是担心不符合导演与剧本设定的要求，担心自己不能让大家满意，他闭着眼做过几次深呼吸调整心态，告诉自己不慌，没事，安慰自己颜值不够演技来凑也是可以的。

 

“行吧，那我再看看眼角那边的细节……”说完这句话的戈米沙刚行了一步就被叫过去紧急处理另一个等着开拍的演员的妆容问题，他忙应下，转头跟羽生结弦商量。

“你帮我看看天天眼影上的怎么样，你懂得，我信你。”戈米沙丢下一句话，向羽生结弦学着抛去一个媚眼，最后自己把自己逗乐，边笑边跑开。

“等会再睁眼。”羽生结弦无奈答应戈米沙，跟好奇想要睁眼的金博洋说着。他曾经接过Mr.BO的委托替影片女郎设计耳环，要求妆容必须配合他的设计才能相得益彰，故而明白一些化妆的效果，所以也能帮着戈米沙看细节。

金博洋听罢没敢乱动，也紧闭着眼，暂时无事可做的他开始在默默背诵着台词，语气温和，缓慢吐词，揣摩着词本的人物情绪，在念到一段台词时倏地感到有人在靠近他，气息浮在他面前，呼吸轻柔又平稳，不炙热，却真实存在。

“……倘若我在你面前从未显过原形呢？”

他刚刚背过这段台词。羽生结弦就靠近过来，恰好听清。

 

面前的人认真看过他眉眼，好像还用眉笔再细细勾勒过他修整的眉，温柔细致，他却感到微痒，心下微动。

“在我眼里，你已是最真。”

 

羽生结弦轻吹过金博洋脸上的细碎闪影，满意后退欣赏着最后的妆容，他无心地想出这句话作为回应，看见金博洋忽而睁眼。

四目相对，金博洋缓过神来，盯着羽生结弦良久，看清对面那人的容颜后他淡淡一笑。

 

化龙百态，经世越海，长生而过，千百年来独自一人，早已经忘了是否在那个画出他眉眼的画师面前显出过原形，也已经忘了那个人的容貌，活的太久，回忆也模糊逐渐消散。

但纵然在这世间活过千人一面，最初的模样仍只存在于那个人的笔下，原形如此，容颜如此，初心如此。

只有他见过。

只有他。

 

“怎么突然这么回话？”金博洋小心翼翼地问着羽生结弦。

“我也……不知道，听完你说心里突然就想到这句话了。”羽生结弦也摸不清自己那时的想法，有些话忽然就跃上心头脱口而出，控制不住，他跟金博洋对视几秒后，忽的对笑。

与你对视而笑，好像看一眼说一句话就会懂，毫无理由。


	9. Chapter 9

09.

 

·金博洋：没怎么想过影帝的事，真的，我就想演好每一个角色。随其自然，随缘吧。

·这世上有没有一见钟情我不知道。我只知道茫茫人海里我肯定跟她擦肩过，在我还没正式与她见面之前绝对是曾经相遇过的，只是那时候我们还不知道，一心只想往前走，没回头。  
世间相爱的人们都曾经有过交集，彼此不知，但有缘的人会再见的，终有一天会出现在你面前的。  
因此，你我第一次正式见面，你肯定要问我为什么会一眼看见你。那我会回答，我曾经见过你。  
——《白月之间》

 

本打算跟着去拍摄场地的羽生结弦在动身时接到了费尔南德兹的电话，金博洋注意到羽生结弦的动作，敏锐察觉到他似乎在犹豫什么，金博洋想起最近看到羽生，对方总是一副疲惫的样子，想必本身工作也忙，却还是抽空过来探班。

之前戈米沙确实跟自己说过羽生结弦有意想与他合作，也只是提了一下，并无后续，羽生结弦本人没提及过，他也没好意思问，但他隐约感觉羽生结弦像是在等着他什么，一直在一旁静默凝视着，每次相对视，都让人心境平和。

像是清风徐来，水波微漾。

金博洋想了会，主动道：“可以不用管我，去忙吧，今天才试妆，拍的戏比较容易，很快就结束了。”

“可你的经纪人……”羽生结弦犹豫，他知道金杨经常不在金博洋身边，平时身边也不见来个助理，在片场大多数时间里就只有金博洋一个人在角落潜心研究剧本，有时候混杂在人群里，静静观察着周围，像沉在湖底与石块并存的鹅卵石，纷纷扰扰却一眼看清。

“没事。我又不是第一次拍戏，就是来片场上班的。”金博洋笑。

羽生结弦被他逗笑，知道对方在说着笑，一时间心头的阴翳被吹散似的，干干净净。

“那，周末见。”这段时间忙着新展览，估摸费尔南德兹找他也是因为这个，羽生结弦不得已暂停“追星”计划，开始养家糊口。

真凛知道了会不会很失望？羽生结弦想着。反正，我是很失望。

朝金博洋挥过手示意离开，羽生结弦趁金博洋去拍摄时附身下去把放下的剧本重新叠好抚平封面。

你所重视的，趁我所能也得护好。

 

时光飞逝如水，转瞬之间周末已至，剧组将发布会定在离片场最近的广场上，这几天都在赶着进度，简单开过这场正式开拍发布会还要继续回去拍摄新戏份，美工宣传后勤连上几天熬夜赶制的巨幅海报展示在导演编剧和主演的身后，角色定妆照、对应的主演与相关信息一目了然，正中央的金色剧名字体龙飞凤舞，气势扑面而来，整体黑金基调，格局宏大，配上开幕之前慷慨激昂的背景音乐，时竟显气吞山河，壮阔宏卷。

《化龙》主打权谋，辅以玄幻元素，是国内少有的正剧题材，故事以古时北国的通灵画师有提笔化龙之能为开端，传闻遇见此龙若获之龙鳞，重可得权赢天下，轻可得财富一方，瑞雪之时传说有金龙腾空而起初显人间，八荒四海风云变幻，一场挣扎博弈，欲望沉浮随之展开。

金博洋饰演的男五号是剧里画师笔下最后也是唯一一条未被点睛的黑龙，渡过千载春秋，年轻赤诚的帝业天子闻名而来，请求在这场博弈里同舟而行，为天下太平。而黑龙最后被赋予人性爱恨，脱离轮回，终化为真龙，归去长生。

可以说每一个角色都极具特点与魅力，剧情紧凑，能够迎合如今的影视市场要求，足以让这部剧成为年度期望最高的热度第一，该片还由执笔改编过最佳影片《白月之间》原著的金牌编剧坐镇，剧组班底在业内也很有口碑，借此爆红指日可待。

听从戈米沙的意见，本意不想太过张扬惹眼的金博洋今天简单穿了件白衬衫，袖口上拢露出白嫩的手腕，领口没细心系好显得青年随意淡然，平易近人，出场时笑的明媚温和，坐在座位上无处安放修长笔直的长腿，他再次笑的开心，正视前方，媒体记者镜头对准便是一阵猛拍。

演艺圈从来不缺上好的容貌，纵使都说要所谓有趣的万里挑一的灵魂，但谁能不爱一副绝艳惊世的皮囊。

金博洋收起了笑容后端正身形，听着开场白，在主持人介绍自己时站起来向对面剧组特意安排的粉丝观众区鞠躬挥手示意，这次发布会开的简单，邀请的记者媒体与粉丝都不多，人数都在可控范围内，金博洋出乎意料又在期望之中地看到了在一群女粉丝里站着的羽生结弦，尽管对方今天穿着随意低调，还戴着口罩，但金博洋还是一眼就确认是他。

就像最开始第一次正式见面的那样，就像那次粉丝们探班的那样，金博洋总能认出羽生结弦。

不知为何，有的人就是不一样。

金博洋笑着原地小幅度跳了下，朝羽生结弦招手。

 

“老师，我觉得您今天还是要更低调些。”本田真凛站在羽生结弦身边胆战心惊，哪怕是站在甜甜圈姑娘们围住的小范围地区里，她还是分明听清了周围的窃窃私语。

“……这该不会是哪个明星吧……看上去气质超好啊，戴着口罩也非常好看。”

“不会吧？明星还站在粉丝这边，你以为这是偶像剧啊？”

“他站在……金博洋的粉丝团里？哇塞，难不成还是稀有的男粉！”

“我怎么觉得他一个人站在那里，就感觉像又带了一整个粉丝团……气场谜一样的强啊……”

“不得了了不得了……金博洋居然还有一个这么出众的男粉丝……说起来，我都很久都没见到金博洋的新戏了，这次难得见到真人，觉得他真的好可爱啊！”

“是啊是啊！真的特别可爱！我有个朋友平时总爱看肥皂剧偶像剧，实际上还是他的路人粉呢！”

“我感觉他家甜甜圈也特别友好，不怎么安利，也不怎么掺和其他粉丝圈里的事，就安安静静地护着正主，虽然人数少，但好齐心！”

“真的是跟其他家热衷撕逼踩一捧一的粉丝不一样……”

“话说我们当面说别人好吗？”

“又不是说坏话……要不，去结交一下？”

话题就此截止，甜甜圈姑娘们本来好好地听着其他演员的介绍，回神来莫名其妙地跟周围其他的粉丝聊起了天，本田真凛小心看着引起众人关注的“罪魁祸首”的羽生结弦，摇头称奇。

变相安利到如此境界，追星多年的本田真凛可算是长了见识，并且重新刷新了自己对BOSS的认知。

羽生结弦，无形安利金博洋的头号粉丝，行走的支援横幅与博洋后援会隐藏会长，暂时无人撼动此等地位。

本田真凛低头刷新了自己的小日记记录，在听到主持人要跟金博洋互动时激情鼓掌差点把手机给拍落在地。

“天天加油！”变调上扬的声音跳进本田真凛的耳里，语气愉悦地像插上小翅膀要展翅高飞，她诧异看着身边鼓掌鼓得比她还激情的羽生结弦，一脸不可思议。随后她听见主持人在跟其他主演互动时另外一边的掌声像是要比过一人拍出千人气势的羽生结弦，掌声一浪更比一浪高，像在挑衅。

羽生结弦没理会，也没察觉其他粉丝在跟他作对，仍然在热烈鼓掌，喊名字喊的差点嘶哑，他咳嗽几声缓神，他感受到本田真凛幽幽的目光，疑惑出声。

“怎么了？真凛看起来很奇怪哦。”

“没什么……”本田真凛摇了摇手里的可爱多，压下心里复杂的情绪，“您继续！”

她在备忘录里加了一条新记录。

记得为老师准备润喉糖。

 

很快就到了单人采访环节，金博洋这边问的记者很少，甚至怀疑面前的记者是不是都是金杨偷偷地拉来撑场的。想罢后又不禁失笑，空窗期太长，自己都忘了自己是公众人物，是演员，再怎么不济，也是要面对世人目光的，更何况自己被导演特意选中进组，多多少少都值得被关注。

他在一群记者里意外看到了小计。金博洋本来想打个招呼，但看见对方没有要叙旧的意思，是认真工作当好记者的模样，心下了然，也调着状态准备迎接媒体的提问。

工作时必须一丝不苟谨慎细心，他是如此，小计也是如此。

金博洋微笑着简略答过几个记者关于自己以前的提问，示意下一个记者开始发问。

 

“您好，金先生，我是娱乐报的记者，据说这是您最近才接的一部大戏。”提问的记者说到“最近”二字语气变重，“您跟饰演女三的吕小姐似乎有感情对手戏，她刚刚也说你们之间合作的很愉快，那您怎么看待？”

金博洋还没回答，另外一个记者就接着发问。

“刚刚吕小姐说感情戏试戏挺难的，但导演说试戏一切顺利，作为前辈的您是否在这方面曾经教导过她呢？”

“吕小姐说很高兴与您合作，毕竟您一直都很少接戏，她之前也很少见过您，首次合作难免不适应，请问您是怎么看的呢？”

提问到这里一触即发，话题紧紧围绕着女三针对着金博洋，像是故意安排似的，全都化成浪向金博洋涌来，化成无形无影的箭一道一道射穿耳膜直达神经，金博洋皱着眉没吭声，一个问题没听清接着又被问过下一个，记者们乱七八糟的话语与声音争先恐后地挤进脑海里，慌乱着金博洋的思绪与心态，他从没经历过这些直面而来的提问，手心不禁冒出汗来，他不断地在心里告诫自己冷静，镇定，不能乱。

这次只能靠自己。

 

“吕小姐最近被封为新晋小花，但一直有传闻她没有演技、经常耍大牌，跟她合作的您有什么看法？”

“据说她在剧组被人排挤，被导演数落，似乎指的就是在与您合作对手戏的时候，请问您的解释是？”

“导演说的试戏顺利是否属实，据说您曾经刻意在导演面前表现，因此受到额外照顾，请问是真的吗？”

“有人说您是靠关系进组，毕竟许久不见新作品，一下子就占据主演名额，请问这种说法是真的吗？”

“金先生，请您问答问题！”

“金先生——”

 

“各位。”金博洋冷静地出声打断记者们紧紧逼近的提问，语气话语不容置疑，平静地用目光扫过一遍记者后，依旧保持着温和的微笑，“与剧组无关的话题恕我无可奉告，我跟其他演员合作的很愉快，并没有哪里不合或者刻意为之。”

“至于其他并非事实，我何处可说，如果想要了解我，可以看我的新戏，而非通过这些流言蜚语。”

 

他维持过疏离的微笑后，不愿意再多说几句，临末尾时忽的朝众人眨眼。

“感谢各位记者的提问，希望各位多多支持我们剧组，期待《化龙》，期待我们。”

他虔诚地轻轻鞠过躬，抬眸直视。

“一定不会让你们失望。”

 

一旁的小计听完金博洋的采访后松了口气，心里压着的大石终于卸下，他将手中的录音笔放进口袋里，整个采访提问过程没按下开关，却感觉这是以前从未有过的解脱。

他叹气，转身看到了站在不远处默然看着一切的羽生结弦。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

 

羽生结弦：抱歉，如果你对我的设计嗤之以鼻，完全可以选择不看不评论不出声，这世界多的是你不爱的东西，给自己找不痛快做什么呢。

·欲望金钱用白骨血液奉养，人的贪婪是一场罪孽，被束缚被遮住的是你的心和你的眼睛。  
睁开眼看清楚眼前这一切，看清楚你的心到底向往什么。  
——《繁华背后》

 

小计表情漠然，停下脚步看着羽生结弦，对方也看着他，对视许久。身后的金博洋按惯例在给一些记者签名合影，快门声咔嚓几下像在敲打着脑袋提醒小计，他刚刚也在那些记者里面，也跟他们一样围着金博洋或趁机拍照或疯狂发问，这次他什么都没做，也不想做，没人看见他没按下开关的录音笔，但羽生结弦却在不远处看着一切。

没时间多想，小计苦笑，他还得去赶下一个采访，只能先离开，他想，这说不定在羽生结弦看来是心虚的表现，他正准备落荒而逃。

在很多人眼里，他们这群娱乐记者大多数都被贴上了“胡编乱造”、“没有底线”、“不负责任”的标签，一面在明星演员给予的金钱名声利益沉沦挣扎，一面在报纸通稿的字里行间里做着文字游戏，只消几句话，再添枝加叶，就能捧起一个明星，也能一瞬让他从云端坠落，用镜头，用笔尖，潜伏在繁华背后，在这个众人都有可能彻底暴露在媒体之下的时代，让人提心吊胆。

可这世上总有人不愿意同流合污，谁又会知道他们到底是怎么与世俗作对，抵抗着诱惑，守住的良心与底线一文不值，有的人却还要坚持、挣脱束缚。

但本都一丘之貉，着实没解释的余地。小计自认没多清高，他也不能确保下一次会不会也做出那些事，人生的变数太大，圈里的水太深，谁都无法预知明天。

他刚想往另一个方向走，羽生结弦就慢慢走着跟上来，小计吓得不敢动。

心虚什么！我还真没做什么事啊？小计无比嫌弃自己这双走不动的腿。

“好久不见。”羽生结弦向他微笑。

“……”我一点都不想看见你。小计勉强礼貌笑着应了声。

“上次不告而别，博洋还在等你的解释呢。”羽生结弦看着小计的眼睛，“再怎么样，也要说清楚会不会再来吧。”

小计一愣，没想过羽生结弦会跟他说这件事，心里顿时五味杂陈。他本以为自己只是金博洋身边一个过路人，匆匆过客，名字也是遮遮掩掩，但金博洋却记住了，不问他来路，却问他去向。

大概是在身边的人虽少，每一个都能记住，每一个都当朋友对待，没有架子也没有自觉高人一等，性格就是如此，将自己放进人海里，在芸芸众生滚滚红尘里也不过像是沧海一粟，并无不同。

人间百态，不入其中，不当一员，如何演出百态人生。

小计忽然明白为什么这么多导演会选择金博洋，为什么主编曾夸他是圈内少有的清流透彻，为什么每个人都会不知不觉被他吸引，除去呈现在世人面前的完美人设，除去采访时不得不维持的谨慎形象，近距离接触到的金博洋真诚待人又纯粹，没有伪装也无需伪装。

所有的流言蜚语与谎言都会被他的坦荡不惧击溃，因此采访时才能以绝对自信冷静反驳。

这次发布会后不可能没有风言风语，以小计对行业黑幕的熟知程度，最糟糕的情况是会恶意中伤，抹黑诬陷，通告营销顺势而为，会到哪种后果不得而知。

海啸与巨浪即将来临，卷着狂风骤雨企图扑灭岸上的火光，但有人能逆流而上，有人无所畏惧。

“告诉金先生。”小计换了称呼，却笑着对羽生结弦说：“我期待他的新戏，记者小计等着为他执笔撰稿。”

等着告诉所有人，总有人与众不同，总有人能以一颗星辰的亮度，在夜幕星河里独自璀璨。

本田真凛握着手机与文件夹找到了在目送记者离开的羽生结弦，小跑喘过气后她将手机递给羽生结弦。

“老师，展览方的临时通知，想提前展览的时间。”

“我申请的特展，他们回复了吗？”羽生结弦替本田真凛接过她怀里的文件夹。

“好像有人反对，在质疑DREAM系列展出的效果，毕竟他们多少知道当年的情况。”

羽生结弦听完轻声笑开。

“告诉他们，有问题的话我不介意出示当年的律师函与证明，公开表述我的创作灵感设计也可以，如果又有什么诬陷诽谤，仍然处心积虑想拉我下台的话。”

他微眯着眸，目光对着那边一群采访的记者。

“法庭上见。”

 

终于结束接近半天的发布会，剧组的人都疲惫不堪，既要应对记者媒体的采访，联系各平台宣发，压下突发事件的负面影响，又要准备接下来的戏份拍摄，马不停蹄地赶着进度，一刻也不能放松。导演要求剧组所有人都要打起十二分精神积极投入进工作中，不可懈怠。

副导大发慈悲地允许剧组放半天假，但前提是要顺利完成第二天的拍摄任务，金博洋听着现场工作人员与演员的欢呼应和，笑着跟从身边路过的同事们打着招呼告别。

剧组分组别的拍摄场地很多，金博洋目前所在的C组这边拍的戏份比较轻松，因而人也少，不一会儿就走的差不多，他看了眼别的组还有敬业的演员在跟场务道具讨论剧本，片场灯光还亮着，不会关门，放心地在片场里坐在折叠椅上休息一会。他从口袋里摸出手机，先点到金杨的短信，金杨告诉他等会来接他，有事要跟他说。

［是你上次跟我说的《逐光之时》的事吗？］

金博洋发过这句话，等着回复。

随后他点开微博界面，算了算进剧组的日子，原来自己已经很久没当网瘾少年了，以前金杨总是会念叨他网瘾太重，私下动不动就摸着手机上微博刷话题，后来金博洋就慢慢地改了这习惯，片场休息时也不怎么看，专注于剧本，金杨发现后欣慰的同时，又感到辛酸。

粉丝太少，话题量不够，本身接的戏也少，带话题发的微博也只有寥寥几句，有坚持的甜甜圈每天都会跟他说早安晚安，但更多的姑娘们问他最近在做什么，好久没见到他的戏，也关心着他的前程。那段时间他处在尴尬的空档期，每天看看书，研究自己以前的戏，充实自己，离开了忙碌枯燥的拍戏生活，难得空闲到近乎无所事事地刷着微博，一遍又一遍的看着那寥寥几句话和早安晚安，翻来覆去地，心里却感到甜而苦涩，像柠檬糖掉进心里，融化后酸软得让他想哭。

所以后来他很少看了，也不敢看，孤零零却坚持着的几条话语如漂流在无边大海之上，散落的不肯沉浮下去的木，拼凑不成一整条舟，却执着顽强地要他踏过渡这片海洋。

他曾怕自己没有勇气。

他在无数个夜晚里反复刷着别人的和自己的话题，对比别人和自己的不同，好像又回到了当年流浪在街头浑浑噩噩的时候。那时他将自己藏进人群里，在来往熙攘之中是平淡无奇的过客，周围是麻木和冷漠，无人认出他，也没有人跟他说话，他抬头看着天空上那寥寥几颗星，广阔无边风月，唯他落寞。

这样一点都不好。他想。他要改变，想在努力找合适的剧本改变戏路开拓市场，想告诉那些每日为他坚持的甜甜圈们她们不会白白等待，想让那寥寥几句话被很多人看见，想看星河烂漫的天空，想要越过海洋，飞跃千山与万水。

而现在就在实现着这一切。而现在就要为所想的奋斗。金博洋看过自己话题里逐渐多起来的微博，抑制不住地笑开，心里的糖甜度又回温。

刷过后他就开始看剧组官方的新闻，转发过今天的官方宣传博，浏览起下面演员的单独采访，出乎意料，有关他的单独采访视频尽管短，但也同时避免之后那些有关女三的发问出现，平台上的官方视频也处理过，商量好似的统一将他的部分仔细剪辑好，还留下了自己说的最后那句“不会让你们失望”，想必是导演特地找人安排的，为的是护好每一个认真敬业的演员，不让负面报道影响到演员们的情绪。

金博洋又仔细看了看其他的小道新闻，比较过分也只是“合作愉快其实暗有内幕？”、“某演员疑是带资进组”等这些没有真凭实据恶意夸大的报道，点击量不多，没几个人在乎这些。

也许没人想过导演这次居然这么护人，漏算过这点，这次发问风波竟暂时安然无恙地平静度过。

但感觉好累啊。很久没参加发布会，最近的工作拍戏强度太高，纵使熬夜加拍几条不停工作都不在话下的金博洋，也受不住刚直面记者媒体提问的脑力博弈所带来的疲惫，困倦感侵袭而上，眼皮沉重，他干脆靠着折叠椅躺下去小憩一会，打算好好休息后整装待发。

绷紧的神经终于得以舒缓，金博洋缓慢松开不知觉皱着的眉头，混沌的脑内什么都不想，放肆一次彻底沉睡过去。

梦里什么都没有。但难得安稳。

迷迷糊糊中好像有人往他身上盖着毯子，很温柔，生怕打扰他似的，金博洋本来想就此醒过来，昏睡的状态让不安感浮上心头，他很少在人来人往的片场里这么睡过，周围的不可控与时不时沸腾的人声会让人害怕畏惧，但身边那个人靠近的气息让他产生一种错觉，一种无论怎样都会有人陪着且矢志不渝的错觉。

浮在木上，一旦牢牢抓住了什么，会瞬间心安。

金博洋又睡了一会，醒来时因为睡的太久，大脑很是混乱浑噩，他勉强想睁开眼睛，伸过手揉着，但眼睛有些发肿，一时酸涩难受，没彻底清醒过来。

恍若隔世般的梦醒之时，金博洋感觉自己还是在云端里，恍惚的不真切，他知道周围有人，而且还是熟悉的人，他边揉闭着的眼睛边哑着声音问道。

“江哥吗？”

“不是。”那人答道，声音低沉，鼻音很重，让金博洋一时半会没听出来是谁，但他现在睁不开眼。

“小计？”金博洋以为小计会过来找他，毕竟两个人刚刚碰面。

“他回去了。”

金博洋猜到是谁了，整个人还是懵懵的，大脑在缓慢思考辨别着，在一点点地接通清醒电路。

“所以，你是羽生。”金博洋笑着，“结束之后我还问过小助理你在哪呢。”

我本来要去找你的。

“发布会结束后你在哪里？”金博洋眯着眼睛将目光移到旁边的羽生结弦身上。

羽生结弦拉下口罩，看着金博洋。

“哪也没去，现在在你身边。”

金博洋忽地睁开眼睛，眼瞳里是温和笑着的羽生结弦独自一人的倒影。

一句话将他从混沌恍惚中拉回到现实。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

 

·隋文静：这么多年来的确是有合作很默契的男演员，不过我们路还长，我会更好的，他也一定会。

·太暗的地方需要光，光在哪里，方向就在哪里，如果没有，那就自己成一道光，站在原地，不要轻易妥协。  
这是你曾对我说过的话，别忘了，别弄丢了自己，别抛弃了一切。  
——《逐光之时》

 

开了近半天的发布会，傍晚将至。在露天场上抬头入眼晚霞漫漫，渲染如画。送走助理姑娘告别甜甜圈们，羽生结弦重回到片场找金博洋。

他抬眼望去就看到了在折叠椅上握着手机侧着脸安静睡着的青年，身上的白衬衫被躺着的姿势扯的有些皱，偏细的手腕贴在脸颊边，柔软乖巧地像一只小绵羊。羽生结弦忍不住笑，放轻脚步声上前先把片场备着的毯子给金博洋小心盖上，随后坐到旁边，凑近去观察睡着的金博洋。

最近一定很累吧。羽生结弦看着金博洋微蹙着的眉想着，靠近的距离近到可以感受到睡着的人的绵长呼吸，他盯着金博洋弧度向下的嘴角，有些难过。

像是感知到有人靠近，金博洋不安分地动了会，羽生结弦忙把对方要掀开的毯子再覆上，深知半迷糊时人特别没有安全感，他并不想因为自己而吵醒金博洋，不料这一动作竟让快惊醒的金博洋被抚平心绪似的重新听话的睡了回去。

羽生结弦高频率地眨眨眼，惊讶于金博洋的反应，又情不自禁地想更近一点，但他没敢动，只是在旁边默然地看着软乎乎睡着像白团子的金博洋，唇角上扬，好想捏过他鼻梁逗一逗他，像逗着那些父母们怀抱里的天使，心有所向，心往而深。

有很可爱的天使在沉睡着，羽生结弦想，而我有幸见到。

 

半梦半醒时不安与惶恐会浮上心头，在恍惚之间将清醒燃烧殆尽，像在空中飘着，落不下地，又飞不起来，没有一点支撑。

醒过来后最好有人在身边，最好可以看清楚一个人的眉眼。

所幸的是，金博洋梦醒过来，看到的是羽生结弦，真切的、在现实中的、冲他笑着的羽生结弦。没有惶惶不安，没有无疾而终。

而他还对自己说——

“那都没去，现在在你身边。”

 

心如泡过蜂蜜一样，甜到酥软，金博洋睁着眼睛笑出小虎牙。

以前没有过的感觉，没体会过的样子。他无意凑近羽生结弦想再次确认那种感觉，有点像小动物，在本能地嗅着什么，后者被他倏地拉进的距离吓得愣住。

这是什么感觉？演过这么多角色，哪个可以替我解答一下？金博洋烦恼地苦思。

“博洋不回家吗？”羽生结弦定心过后提醒在思考的金博洋，示意他并指着外面渐渐暗下来的天色。

“啊？哦……对，江哥说要来接我的。”金博洋恍然缓神，低头找过手机动动指尖点亮屏幕，还没看清金杨早就发来的短信，下一刻金杨的电话就打过来。

“天天你还在片场？出来，该回家了。”

“好好好我就来了。”金博洋应下后赶紧起身，在习惯性戴上口罩之前向羽生结弦致歉，“我得走啦，你……我……你明天还会来吗？”

 

他迟疑地开口，一时间想说的话太多，人称“你我”半天都拼不成想表达的完整句子，心里着急只能匆匆问过，期待着羽生结弦的回应。

尽管羽生结弦总是像粉丝一样出现在他面前，但金博洋一直像跟其他粉丝相处一样把他当普通朋友对待，此时也不知为何，竟有些期望他能有些不一样。

不一样什么呢？金博洋问自己，可在他眼里，羽生结弦确实是不一样的啊。

“我……我最近感冒了，要去看病。”羽生结弦说话时的浓重鼻音让金博洋立即明白过来，他接着说：“病好以后要忙着新的工作。”

“可能……要隔一段时间再见了。”

金博洋听出羽生结弦的话语里有毫不掩饰的失落，了然的点点头，想起什么似的，握着手机摆摆手出声道：“有什么事可以跟我说，我一定会回复的。”

 

“什么都可以吗？”羽生结弦笑着问。

“当然可以！”

“什么都会回复？”

“只要我有空。”

 

他总是在向我承诺力所能及的事情，总是这么轻易。羽生结弦心陷落一角，感觉自己要沦陷的越来越深了。

 

这会让人上瘾的。博洋。就好像当我明明只想要一颗星星，明明只想要一片叶子，你就会给我整条银河，你就会给我整个森林。

求得无厌人之常情，你要拉我进贪恋里吗？

 

“要你许诺这么多事，我会很愧疚的。”羽生结弦恳切地说着，“作为交换，你也可以向我许一件事，只要我能做到。”

“什么都可以？”金博洋重复他刚刚的疑问。

“当然。”

“那我许愿。”金博洋想了想，忽的想起这些天偶尔跟本田真凛了解过的事，思量许久后，开口道。

“我想要羽生结弦每天都开开心心的，早睡早起。”金博洋笑开，“能做到吗？”

羽生结弦怔怔地看着金博洋。联想到本田真凛经常担忧他每天因工作而感到烦扰，经常担忧他赶稿通宵彻旦身体吃不消，顿时明白过来金博洋的用意。

 

“……就这么简单？”羽生结弦犹疑地问着。

“唔……如果有空，还可以跟我汇报早安晚安？”金博洋若有所思，“我的甜甜圈们经常在微博上这么做，坚持下来，一切变得越来越好了。”

所以你也会呀。所以我希望。

“好。”羽生结弦答应下来，默默地在心里记着。

他许诺的事，要努力做到。

 

后来的羽生结弦跟金博洋已有三四个月没见过面了，谁也没想过会隔着这么长一段时间，彼此都在同片天空下的另一个地方共同工作着。金博洋每天勤勤恳恳地每天泡在片场里，赶着进度完成自己的戏份，如果所有的拍摄都顺利的话，他很有可能在之后的一两个月就可以正式杀青结束这场新的征程，毕竟片场剧组没有人比他更加勤奋认真，NG次数少，连后期剪辑的姑娘们都遗憾没什么独家NG花絮留下来，金博洋该工作时工作休息时休息，一点也不含糊，日常研究台词全身心地入戏，微博没空刷也极少更新。

 

随着拍摄进程不断地推进，官方微博时常会更新片场记录日志，渐渐地金博洋发现自己的粉丝数在缓慢且稳定地增长着，先前的定妆宣传照和偶尔更新的剧照替他圈了许多新粉丝，话题里有平心而论的评论也有对其他的质疑，更多的是期许与赞叹，金博洋看着甜甜圈们的祝福与祈愿，万分感激，动容不已。

 

而进入了几段忙碌的拍摄月，之前的发布会闹过的话题新闻早就沉入海底无人问询，跟女三的对手戏拍过以后对方也没多说什么，导演也曾跟他们演员开过会要求尽量少一些负面新闻，好好的拍完这部剧，要想制作精良收视爆红，就要沉稳处事，如此工作的日子平静平淡悄声无息，都在往好的一面发展。

 

其实那样的生活或多或少都有些枯燥乏味，长时间高强度的拍戏也让人疲惫累倦，第一次接触这种题材还亲自上场下水武打的金博洋有一段时间还吃不消差点病了，被吓到的金杨第二天就要给金博洋安排助理，以免再有这种万一出事而无人在他身边的情况发生。

金博洋跟着金杨到公司去选助理时，一眼就看中了金镇瑞小哥，小哥极合金博洋的眼缘，一拍即合，立马就签下合同以明自己对老板的忠贞不二。

“我的天呐！是会动的天总！”

这是金小哥见到金博洋的第一句话，在跟前台接待员聊天的金博洋没听到，旁边的金杨倒是听的清清楚楚。

 

……这，该不会，又是，一位男神粉吧……金杨忐忑地看着冲上去一把抱住金博洋恨不得熊抱上去的金镇瑞，开始考虑要不要清一波金博洋身边的隐藏“僵尸”粉，平时不见什么人说话表态，怎么羽生结弦一出现在金博洋的生活里，无形当中就炸出了许多粉丝？

金杨想了阵。看来是时候要去会一会那位行走的博洋安利支援横幅，站在第一前线的头号男神粉了。

“你好！我叫金镇瑞，大家都叫我金锁，天总也可以叫我锁儿，小锁，锁仔，锁哥，怎么开心怎么叫，都行！”金镇瑞绕着金博洋转，鞠躬道，“从今以后我就是你的助理了！请多指教！”

 

“你好你好……”金镇瑞的热情攻势太猛，金博洋懵然地点头会意，在听见金镇瑞说他其实是新入坑的甜甜圈时哭笑不得。

怎么回事？难道这几个月真的是所谓的圈粉月？一个两个的……最近总是有粉丝掉坑。金博洋觉得现状有些超乎意料了。

金镇瑞在面前激动到语无伦次，兴奋到蹦哒转圈，金博洋无奈地让他清醒一点冷静下来，而后他听见了耳熟的声音。

 

他转过头去，看见了被前呼后拥着的、他曾经合作过的对象，宇野昌磨，他甚至听到在公司外面欢呼呐喊热烈接送的粉丝们的声音。

公司花重金招揽而来的当红小生，在国外的人气高居不下，调整过规划后来国内发展开拓新的戏路，如今看来，宇野昌磨的前景一片大好，新的市场与粉丝都十分愿意接纳这位似乎潜力无限的明星。

 

金博洋想起前几个月金杨跟他说过的，有关那部他跟宇野昌磨合作过的电影的事情。

他们合作的《逐光之时》是国内外著名导演和编剧共同合作推出的刑侦推理类型的电影，制作班底也曾出过许多优秀影片，拥有着庞大的市场，票房预期也高，但因为金博洋跟宇野昌磨双男主的设定而生出许多事端，被无良记者写过负面通稿刻意营销。

 

宇野昌磨的粉丝纷纷表示不满，为什么明明是双男主，宣传时却把重点放在金博洋身上，二版的正式预告片花里也剪辑了很多宇野昌磨的戏份，海报里两个人占的篇幅也不均衡，粉丝们抓住这些不放，闹过好一阵，非要讨个公平，导演没想过会有这种情况，不得已先把这部戏压着不播，不曾想又出现了后期剪辑宣传排片档期等问题，上映期跟不上，一压就压了整整一年。

 

电影的拍摄周期比电视剧短，金博洋拍完《逐光之时》后陷入了短暂疲惫期，作为演员他也没法再管后续，其他事都由制片方那边处理，给自己放过一次短假修整充电后金博洋就去主动参加了《化龙》的试镜，从试镜到剧组全部确定人员，一来一往也等了很久，那段时间粉丝们一边等着《逐光之时》一边等着《化龙》的正式通知，都在等着一个命运的降临选择，等着一个新的契机。

如今金博洋已经拍上了《化龙》，未曾想《逐光之时》也终于排到了上映期，金博洋拜托过金杨联系那边的制片方询问这一次会不会跳票，他不想让苦等着的粉丝们失望。

 

“不会。《逐光》已经确认今年上映，档期还挺近的。”金杨跟金博洋分析，“天天，你还记得我曾经说过的那个不确切消息吗？”

 

“你说的是公司近期想给Chase组合拍一部戏，借势打响国内发展的名声这件事？”

 

“是的，没错。”金杨点开手机界面给金博洋看，“公司会从旗下的艺人中选人来拍戏，同时也想借机捧红歌手与演员，而近期只有你和宇野昌磨的这部电影要上映。”

 

“你的意思是，趁着《逐光》上映，凭借这个积累我的名声与人气，让公司上层看见我的演技，从而提高中奖率？”多年的默契让金博洋立即通晓金杨的意思。

 

“就是这样！电影的质量、票房与成果更容易被他们关注。”金杨认同一笑，“所以，把握住这次的机会，参加《逐光》发布会时认真表现，提高路人好感度，积累你的路人缘。”

“公司还会根据这些来选择演员，一旦被选中合作，以后的路也好走，再也不用担心拿不到好资源。”

“最重要的是。”金杨停顿了一下，又冲金博洋笑，“这次的电影《纵歌》拍的就是以Chase组合为原型的故事，因此陈巍和周知方曾表态绝不允许有任何黑幕，必须要凭绝对的演技说话。”

 

金博洋回想至此，跟向他走来主动问好的宇野昌磨伸出手去，礼貌地打过招呼。

“好久不见，博洋。”宇野昌磨摘下墨镜，直视金博洋的眼睛诚恳道。

“好久不见。”金博洋回他。

 

“据说你现在的演技已经更上一层楼了。”宇野昌磨平时也忙着拍戏，偶然会刷出有关曾经的合作伙伴的消息，他不太会说话，在媒体面前也常显得木讷，这句话已经在心里修改过很久，勉强且磕磕绊绊地表达了自己对金博洋的想法，也不清楚到底说的对不对，他有些慌张。

“你也是。”金博洋不说客套话，默认了自己的成长，也不提及，由衷地说出了他自己的想法。

 

那时的金杨最后说了什么？金博洋又禁不住回想。

金杨说：“去发光发热吧，金博洋。凭演技说话，你可从来不认输，我信你。”

金博洋收回手，低头微笑。

他从来不认输。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

 

·宇野昌磨：嗯，我不太会说话，但我很想跟其他人多交流的，如果有人愿意跟我聊天，我会很开心。

·我就想唱，我就想疯，我不想在意别人的看法，我就要在这里放肆一回。  
那时你跟我说你是我的最佳听众，我走调了忘词了破音了你都会听。  
现在呢？现在你还愿意吗？  
——《纵歌》

 

简单对话结束后，宇野昌磨放开金博洋的手，竟显得有些不知所措，他颇有些尴尬的看向笑着的金博洋，发现好久不见的对方，好像变了不少。

演员的气质与气场是靠沉淀积累下来的，他们第一次见面，宇野昌磨就觉得金博洋浑身都是清爽明朗的少年气，热情的张扬的灿烂的，如同朝阳，如同烈风，像在《逐光之时》里两个人见面时吹起来的白纸飞机，自由自在，无拘无束，随心而行。

那曾是宇野昌磨所向往的模样。

 

他们合作的这部电影，也是宇野昌磨第一次挑战大荧幕的作品，跟第一次出演就是电影主角的金博洋不一样，他需要学习的地方要更多，他需要改变的地方也更多，为了不拖延拍摄进度，他总是会跟男主之一的金博洋待在一块研究剧本研究人物培养默契，这让宇野昌磨的经纪人感到难以置信，向来含蓄腼腆、面对媒体镜头也不怎么多说话的艺人居然如此主动地靠近别人，不由得感叹他确实改变了很多。

 

不过杀青之后宇野昌磨又回到原来的状态，虽然还是比以前好很多，逐渐变得更沉稳，但也再没有去特地找一个人聊天了。

因为都不是你啊。宇野昌磨看着淡淡笑着、从容不迫的金博洋，忽然觉得自己真失败。

如果我只能与你一个人敞开心扉，在别人面前依旧是老样子，那我未来的路该怎么走呢？如果缺了你我就不能放肆欢笑，那我又该如何变得更好呢？

你在前进，我也不可以落后，你可以这么轻易的做到改变，我也不能轻易放弃。

 

“抱歉，我有事要先走了。”宇野昌磨悄悄地将右手握成拳状，藏在背后，在心里琢磨着怎么用词，“有机会的话，我还想跟你多聊会天，博洋……博洋愿意吗？”

金博洋毫不犹豫应下，“乐意之至！”

得到回复的宇野昌磨静静地看着金博洋许久，转身临走时轻声说了句“谢谢”。

谢谢你无论何时，都愿意跟我说话。

 

金杨跟新上任的助理小哥金镇瑞严肃认真地谈着合同内容，交代注意事项，再次确认金镇瑞的意愿。

“金先生，我希望你，真的，考虑清楚，做天天的助理可不是当粉丝。”

 

请不要合同也不看甲乙方都不管看到天天以后就脑袋发热似的立马签上自己的名字好吗？！出了什么问题我这个经纪人的头发跟工资还要不要了！金杨在看到金镇瑞不带迟疑地就签过合同时感到一阵头疼，强压住冒上来的怒气，他冷静地指着合同的几项事项，准备与助理小哥长谈人生。

“我真的是很认真的。”金镇瑞小心地说着自己的想法，生怕金杨因为因为自己不过脑的签名而后悔选择，他站直正经说着话，表示自己一定会负责到底，绝不会让金博洋跟金杨失望。

 

“我虽然是新入坑的甜甜圈，但我之前一直有关注天总的戏！”金镇瑞维持着不倒甜甜圈人设，诚恳道，“照顾好我们天总，保护好他，是助理我、是所有甜甜圈们的使命！”

金博洋在一旁听完后被逗乐，拍着桌子狂笑。

 

“我们甜甜圈的宗旨是‘甜甜放心飞圈儿永相随’！我们甜甜圈的任务是齐心协力一致对外！我们……”

“行了行了！我知道！不换人，就你了！”金杨赶紧打断滔滔不绝的金镇瑞，再任由小哥说下去估计都要把甜甜圈二十条守则背完，他心累地揉了揉眉心，预感到以后金博洋跟金镇瑞相处会比自己想象中的要容易，也更快乐。

 

做人呐，过得快乐就行。金杨站在原地插着腰，看着又跑过去跟金博洋玩的金镇瑞许久。他知道若身为粉丝会如何对待自己的偶像，思绪万千终于放下心来，满意地点过头。

 

从始至终，粉丝都是偶像的忠实后盾，是虔诚信徒，是风雨方舟，会爱他惊艳绝伦的容貌，也爱他荒芜孤独的灵魂，是追光的源，是支撑的帆，见证过他踏上万众瞩目，也会陪过他走着沼泽泥潭，直到走不动爱不动，眷恋不舍地跟他告别，从他的生命里退出，从此余生各自安好，在这人生中有过为他呐喊为他齐呼为他欢欣为他热烈的那段时光，曾在平淡岁月里，追过一颗璀璨星辰，为一人当过千军万马。

 

故而相信故而放心，金镇瑞当助理的话，应该不会出什么大乱子。金杨总算放下心里一块一直压着不敢动的石头。

……除了他说自己是第一次当助理之外，其他都挺好的。金杨想到这下意识地摸了摸自己的头发捂着心口，惆怅地叹气。

那也一起成长吧。他想。

那也一起加油吧，一起前进吧，未来的路还长，这条星光璀璨的大道，脚下的红毯还未准备就绪呢。

 

金博洋观察过金杨的神情，猜到金杨确实是放心下来允许金镇瑞当助理了，他也很开心，金镇瑞的频道总能接上他的，两个人投缘，又恰好还没过爱动爱玩的年纪，合拍也默契，金博洋期待着未来他们的相处，也知道金镇瑞是第一次当助理，因此万分期待着新的改变与新的成长。

这便是逢春过，万物生长。

 

下午还有一场文戏要赶着拍，金博洋跟金镇瑞聊了会工作内容就打算赶去片场，走到门口无意中余光一瞄，惊讶地看见正往公司过来的隋文静。

年轻的影后一头短发打理得服帖恰合本人干爽利落的气场，戴着墨镜挡住了化着淡妆的一半脸庞，整体风格低调简单，隋文静透过墨镜也看到了在门口的金博洋，诧异地开口道。

“好久不见了天天！”

她这次拍戏意外受伤休养了半个月，助理跟经纪人强制要求她不能再一心一意只关心着工作，必须好好休息调整状态，她无奈答应，心里明白这都是为她好，她也确实过于专注拍戏，太拼命，没什么时间正视自己，她觉得不能以这种情况继续下去，这样既对观众粉丝不负责，也对自己演的角色不负责。

所以隋文静这次来公司就是想跟制片方商讨拍戏的事，之前片方一向有意让她来出演，一直在等她，这部《问归》刚开机不久，她也是因为提前拍了马戏才受的伤，还有商量的余地，请求要么等她两个星期调整回来，先拍别的演员，要么付违约金干脆辞了不演，免得耽误剧组进程，无论哪种，都要对自己对他人负责。

 

“好久不见了！”金博洋亲昵地上前给了老铁隋文静一个拥抱，“最近过得怎么样？”

“还不错，准备调整两个星期。有空去探你的班啊。”隋文静笑道，她知道金博洋最近在忙着拍戏，也知道他的一些情况，心里为他高兴。

“行啊！之前聪哥还过来探班呢……”金博洋说着说着意识到什么，忙闭上嘴。

韩聪以后还会亲自再过来指导他呢，那要是隋文静也过来探班……

不知道她愿不愿意见到他本人。金博洋多多少少知道两个人的事，看的清楚，没敢再说话。

 

隋文静听到愣住，显然不知道原来韩聪也探过班，想起自己已经很久没上微博，相当隔绝了外界，刚刚才从医院休养回来不太了解近期圈内的新闻，她缓缓收起笑容，想过了许多，良久，低声开口。

“是吗……好像很久没见到他了。”

休养的时候她会把以前拍过的电影和电视剧翻出来反复的看，总是会多看几眼跟韩聪合作的那三部戏，回想那些跟他在片场待过的日子，眼神一对就知道对方在想什么，韩聪说有星星藏在她眼里，每次都忍不住一直看着她，想看清到底有多少，隋文静嫌他演太多痴情人，说话都特别油嘴滑舌，但心里却是止不住的甜蜜，她低头笑着回他，你也是，你的眼睛也藏着光。

是与我一样的光。我们一起演过多少爱恨情仇悲欢离合，戏与剧本是假的，但眼里的你是真的，你是真的。

隋文静说过话后沉默了一会，聊了几句后挥手别过要赶着片场的金博洋，她看着他远去的背影，却在默默想念着另一个人。

许久不见，其实怪想他的。

 

眼前的绿灯一灭红灯亮起，车如流水有条不紊地穿过十字路口，羽生结弦脚下一踩将车停在斑马线前，副驾驶座上的本田真凛整理完材料后边收好边出声。

“老师，这次特展通过了，但展览地点可能要变。虽然您以前很少出镜，但这次毕竟是特展，需要您亲自出面。”

 

“嗯，我知道了。什么时候？”羽生结弦抬眸看着车内后视镜，整理了会头发。

“……大概一个月以后。”本田真凛错愕地看着羽生结弦整理头发，心情很复杂。

可以这么解释的，毕竟很久没见到天天，老师打扮一下很正常，上午才开过会呢，老师今天穿上正装也很正常，最近老师好像养成了早睡早起的习惯，黑眼圈都消了不少，显得更精神，认真展现着业内精英的魅力也正常，综上所述，老师的行为一切正常。

本田真凛如此安慰着自己。她更希望老师能像以前一样低调，这样她就不用烦恼那些被羽生结弦吸引过来的探究目光了。

助理姑娘莫名觉得今天的羽生结弦有点像一只要向人展示华丽羽毛的孔雀，大概是错觉……她有点混乱。

 

她听说金博洋有了助理，不知为何突然很同情那位助理小哥。

要是以后老师经常这样散发魅力，那助理小哥一定很辛苦，既要护着自己的艺人，还要顾虑气场堪比明星的粉丝，为两个人考虑，拿的还是一份工资，好惨。

 

感觉能更加爱自己这份工作的本田真凛胡思乱想后，提醒着羽生结弦到下个路口放下她就可以，她需要跟一直由她联系的特制店家确认材料的事情，婉拒过要等她一起的羽生结弦，表示稍后会自己赶去片场。

“那真凛自己要小心些，到了记得发信息给我。”

点头应过羽生结弦的本田真凛准备放开安全带，打算偷偷瞒着羽生结弦去买些可爱多买束花给许久不见的金博洋，既然老师都这么努力要吸引天天目光了，本甜甜圈女孩也绝不认输。

“老师看起来很开心哦，最近心情很好呢。”本田真凛打开车门时随意地道。

羽生结弦想到什么似的笑道：“因为要天天开心啊。”毕竟答应过的事，要说到做到。

本田真凛没听清，却想到了羽生结弦曾经说过的某些话，突然回过头来认真看着车内的羽生结弦。

“老师，你不是天天的女友粉，你是男粉，请不要想着买红玫瑰。”

 

最终没带红玫瑰也没带可爱多，只带着人过来的羽生结弦进片场时听到了金博洋跟身边另外一个人的对话，他走近去看着眼前有说有笑的两个人，猜想另外一个人应该就是本田真凛提到过的助理，好奇想听清他们在说什么。

“锁啊，锁哥。”金博洋变着花样地叫金镇瑞，低头边翻着剧本笑边叫着名，在枯燥压抑的片场里让心情慢慢转晴，缓解着最近拍戏的压力。

 

金镇瑞在一边应声，知道金博洋在叫着玩，由着他。感觉到有人过来，金镇瑞转头看到了站着不动的羽生结弦，忽然觉得有什么奇怪的火花在无形当中碰撞，他眯着眼看着来者，潜意识地感到对方有什么想法是跟他一样的，但又不一样，他说不清，也没办法认清，只能盯着暂时不说话。

 

羽生结弦想知道他不在金博洋身边的这段时间是不是又发生了他不懂的事情，他拿出手机低头点开屏幕，界面还停留在他最近在研究的微博页面上，他的工作室也有正式官方微博，平时都是本田真凛在打理，他一个社交网络绝缘者基本不怎么理会，但他想多了解一些有关金博洋的新闻，媒体记者与剧组公布的消息有时比本人亲自发布还要快，在本田真凛念叨着“不能看见新鲜的天天”时羽生结弦犹豫了几天，决定试着去接触一下自己没用过的社交软件。

 

真凛之前说过什么来着？羽生结弦在今天上午登过工作室微博账号亲自发布了自己要特展的相关事宜，他想着本田真凛那时跟他说了什么，随后看到刷出来新的剧组消息，随手点了个赞。

“老师，记得切换账号再点赞转发知道吗？”

否则会被业内人士知道你都关注了什么啊。

……糟糕，手滑。羽生结弦点完赞后猛的记起来，心跳忽的加速，他赶紧看清自己都干了什么，在看到刚点赞的是《化龙》剧组的消息时呼吸一滞，下一刻看到不是金博洋时松了口气，在庆幸还好不是金博洋，不然就要暴露自己新设计的人选了。

羽生结弦小声哀嚎，欲哭无泪，做了什么错事似的只觉得对不起助理姑娘，“真凛！”

金博洋听见羽生结弦的声音，喜出望外地起身准备跑出去见他。谁知道羽生结弦转身就走，像在逃避什么似的，金博洋愣愣地看着他的背影。

感到茫然无措。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

·陈巍：凡事总得试一试才会知道究竟能不能成功，我不是异想天开，而是想多尝试一些看起来不可能的事，毕竟只有想不到，没有做不到。

·我一直很想问你，究竟是什么让你决定留下来，你没告诉过我答案，只是让我往前走，别回头，别回头。  
——《问归》

 

金镇瑞抬腿跟上跑出去的金博洋，有些疑惑纳闷，他望着羽生结弦过去的方向若有所思，转头看着愣在原地的金博洋，不知是不是错觉，他总觉得此时的金博洋很失落，又无可奈何。

就像想伸出手去抓住什么，最终不得已收回手。也许是不敢这样做，或许是还不能这么做。

“刚刚过来的那位是谁？”金镇瑞问，潜意识告诉他对方就是来找金博洋的，“是粉丝吗？”

金博洋还在斟酌怎么回答他的助理，就诧异地看着金镇瑞摸出手机似乎要拨通电话联系什么人，“怎么了？”

“如果是甜甜圈，怎么不跟着群组织一起来？”金镇瑞严肃道，“我可不想昨天的事情重演。”

金博洋明白过来。

昨天片场开工，赶完通告的演员逐渐回来继续拍戏，金博洋早就推辞过无关剧组的其他通告与广告拍摄，本来好好待在片场里跟工作人员聊着天，谁知隔壁拍摄组的女二刚到片场的时候，迎接女二的粉丝群不知因何大闹起来，突发的状况让现场瞬时一片混乱，随身保镖忙护住演员撤离片场。

剧组迅速处理过这起始料未及的事件，万幸的是当时没有记者在场也没有其他闲杂人等胡乱嚼着口舌，女二演员惊魂未定，连着三天没来片场，整个剧组被迫拖期，导演只能提前后期剪辑已经拍好的戏份，先准备上第二版片花接上档期。

那时金博洋听到隔壁组的此起彼伏的高喊尖叫声便意识到发生了什么事，正想往外头去，从外面刚跑着进来的金镇瑞拉住了他。

“别去。”金镇瑞紧紧拉着金博洋，“太乱了。”

他不能保证不会出什么事，他必须护着金博洋。

 

回神过来的金博洋小声跟金镇瑞道：“这……昨天的事情其实是意外，我们甜甜圈都特别乖的。”

“我知道。但是，我必须对你负责。”

金镇瑞明白金博洋什么意思，身为甜甜圈一员的他知道金博洋怎么看待粉丝们，但万一呢？他不得不这么说，他曾在很多粉丝圈里待过，见过太多这样的事情，粉丝怎么看待那些高高在上、万人所仰的明星，他再清楚不过。

当你仰望在高处站着的那个耀眼的人，在某个瞬间会觉得自己微如尘埃，而那个人明明就在眼前，你可以听见他的声音，你可以时刻得知他任何消息，但仍然遥不可及，无法触到。美好又求不得的人会让人着迷，会形成执念，会疯魔会执迷不悟，有人会选择细水长流默然长守，有人会孤注一掷飞蛾扑火。

世上人各有所思各有所念，但终归会趋温避冷。因为那是这世上最好的人，所以会不断想靠近。

 

但爱会让人克制，也会让人疯狂。金镇瑞冷眼看着混乱的片场时这么想。他深知这些，才会毫不伪装地面对金博洋。

一定要是不一样的，一定要告诉这个人他们是不一样的，别人可以轻易放肆，但他们不行。

 

“你不担心他别有所图？”金镇瑞问金博洋，尽管金镇瑞看的出来羽生结弦并无他意，但毕竟没有接触过本人，他也很不放心，而且最近金博洋的粉丝也涨的快，混进什么人也不得而知，既然是第一次当助理，就要负责到底，明星演员一旦出了意外，后果不堪设想。

“他不是那种人。”金博洋回他，身边的人越来越多，就会出现各种各样的人，真诚待人的图谋不轨的皆有，而作为公众人物，考虑不周处理不当，一不留神就会踩空，甚至从此坠落。

演过这么多年戏，金博洋想金镇瑞大概是担心羽生结弦会是那种有所图谋的粉丝，毕竟他身边除了经纪人助理等同事，关系最密切的就是粉丝。

但甜甜圈不一样啊。

但羽生结弦不一样啊。金博洋听到金镇瑞问他时立即就在心里反驳。

 

虽然羽生结弦在他面前总是一副是他头号粉丝的样子，但金博洋始终认为对方只是在借个身份开玩笑罢了，毕竟身为发小的王金泽也经常自称是金博洋的忠实粉丝，朋友间这种互相捧场、作为公众人物会遇到的情况，金博洋分的很清楚，实在正常。

粉丝与偶像之间会有无形的隔阂，无可避免，但在金博洋面前似乎会自动消失。他从来没把自己放在多高的位置，不单单是因为还未到万众瞩目，还不是聚光焦点，更多的是因为在他眼中，每一个甜甜圈都是支持他陪伴他激励他的朋友与亲人，是渡海之舟是城墙之石，没有什么理由形成所谓屏障隔开。

都是因为真心喜欢一个人或者一件事而站在一起，人们聚起来的这个圈可大可小，中心点却本应只有一个，觉得喜欢既可来，感到疲倦既可走，没有人强制也没有人逼迫，谁也没有资格说必须要如何，必须要如此。有的人本身耀眼，也不过是在为你指引一段路途照亮一个夜晚，你可以回过头陪着他发光，但最后光永远是属于他的，他要你往前走，别回头，去发现自己的璀璨。

是像太阳与月亮，那个人就是太阳，所有的一切都是月亮，最终反射借着他的光来发亮；亦是月亮与星辰，当夜空不再有明月之时，人才会去寻找别的什么，才会发现那些微弱却亮的星星。

彼此都借一抹星光，终汇成无边绚烂银河。

 

粉丝于金博洋而言，等同于亲人与朋友的存在，除去粉丝之名，金博洋对待每一个甜甜圈都是虔诚珍视如宝藏。

而羽生结弦无论是不是金博洋的粉丝，他都不在乎，因为金博洋都会珍惜每一个曾在他身边的人。

人生太短，故事也短，路却很长，路过或停留的人都要好好珍惜，好好告别。

“再说了，是我主动跑出去找人，要有意图也是我有啊。”金博洋笑着出声，说着说着就意识到不对劲，笑容凝固了一会，缓过来尴尬地握拳佯装咳嗽。

……我都说了些什么啊。金博洋抬手捂脸，他张开指缝偷偷看着分明不开心的金镇瑞，发现对方好像没意识到他在说什么，只是在自顾自生气，顿时松了一口气。

 

“到底谁有意图？”一个小时后的金镇瑞抱着双臂痛心疾首地说道。

金博洋看着怀里羽生结弦送的一大束满天星，对金镇瑞扯了个笑容。

半路被羽生结弦截道不得已一起来片场的本田真凛小心翼翼地拉着旁边站着的羽生结弦的衣角，示意他说些什么。

“想起没带花过来，就先走了。抱歉。”羽生结弦一本正经地这么解释，本田真凛听罢心情复杂地看了眼羽生结弦。

“……其实真的不用带花过来的……”想法千方百转，金博洋最终还是先说了这句，他抬眸快速看过今天格外惹眼的羽生结弦，又快速低头看着面前烂漫的大束满天星，抑制不住地扬起嘴角。

只要是你，都很好。

就很气。金镇瑞盯着微笑的金博洋片刻，转头看羽生结弦。想起了一个小时前自己第一眼见羽生结弦时的推断猜想。

根据自己混圈多年以及看过多种偶像言情剧的经验，首先，刚刚跑走的疑似孔雀的人绝对不是哪个明星演员或者是天总的圈内好友，因为他没见过也没听过，作为助理，他已经翻阅确认过金博洋所有微博与朋友关系；其次就算是甜甜圈，自认为数不多的男粉，他怎么可能没见过呢？已经处于粉丝巅峰之一位置的助理小哥表示不服并不信；最后，从天总喜出望外、失落、微笑等情绪外露来看，结合这些年看过的娱乐八卦苦情剧情，那位跟天总关系匪浅的孔雀先生很有可能是……

隐藏多年的男朋友？？

金镇瑞被自己清奇的想法吓了一跳，赶紧删除了手机里的八卦浏览记录，最近的一条记录是“震惊！某知名明星竟隐婚多年，内幕令人潸然泪下——”。

人在圈中走，什么事都敢想啊。

 

“你是男粉？”金镇瑞环臂眯着眼问站在对面的羽生结弦。

羽生结弦没承认也没否认，只是在听见这句询问时微妙地挑了下眉。

金镇瑞诧异羽生结弦的反应，忍不住出声，“还是天总的——”

不行！这怎么好意思在正主面前问！金镇瑞闭上嘴，瞥了眼在跟本田真凛聊天的金博洋。

毕竟是个人隐私，既然天总没表过态也没跟他说过，那就当无事发生过吧。

金镇瑞想过后安慰自己劝告自己不要轻易脱粉，心里头憋着的气因看过来向他笑的羽生结弦又浮上来。

哼。金镇瑞转过头不再看他。他不想承认自己最开始是因为不满羽生结弦是金博洋男神粉才生气的呢。

 

周知方来片场找金博洋的时候后者还在拍着戏，是一场难度很高的武打戏份，跟他对戏的演员是男四号，当红流量小生，但演技稍逊一筹，已经拍过很多条也还是不满意的导演折磨过演员和工作人员仰天长叹，宣布暂时休息，独自坐在角落里思考着拍摄问题。

“还行吗？这条NG很多次了。”伪装过的周知方打听到金博洋在哪个拍摄组时听见金博洋身边的人这么问。

“没事。我也不是特别满意。”金博洋接着金镇瑞递过来的水杯，揣摩着自己的情绪该如何表达。

 

周知方看到其他人都在休息，本来在犹豫要不要过去跟还在想戏的金博洋打招呼，跟恰好回头的金博洋隔着口罩相认一秒后，决定跑上前去。

“你怎么来了？”金博洋诧异，他完全没想到周知方会过来看他。

“公司不是准备着新戏吗，我过来看看待定演员。”周知方笑，指着换上戏服的金博洋又道，“你这还挺好看的嘛。”

“还行还行。”金博洋谦虚，“你要不要也考虑演个戏什么的？”

周知方听罢摆手，“别了，我歌唱的好好的，专心这个就行，当什么跨界演员。”

不经意听到他们的对话，正努力往影视界歌手界等多方面发展的男四号忽然觉得膝盖有些疼。

“怎么就你一个人？”金博洋奇道。

“噢，巍总今天去蹦极了，你知道的，他总爱挑战自己。”周知方说着给同伴的独特昵称，扯落口罩呼吸想新鲜空气，被片场常闻到奇怪味道呛了下，“助理告诉我片场还是很乱的，没想到是真的。”

“都是很辛苦的啦，周大明星。”金博洋打趣道，如今Chase组合来内地发展，加上原本粉丝市场的基础与公司资源供给，前途一片大好，说是大明星一点都不为过。他偶尔还会跟本田真凛聊过他们发布的新专辑或者喜欢的单曲，无意间透露过自己跟陈巍和周知方挺熟，被好奇的甜甜圈姑娘撒娇追问，不好拒绝的金博洋只能把他们之间的交集全都交代出来。

那还是很早以前，公司安排金博洋出国学习，意外客串了一部中美合拍小电影当中的一个小角色，连名字都没有，只是当时人不够，拍的又是外景，导演看中他身上特殊的气质，恰好金博洋又在学习，合作得非常愉快轻松。当时周知方跟陈巍两人才刚刚正式成立了Chase ，发布过第一张专辑《不归途》后就已经被早有所图的金博洋所属的公司所看中，机缘巧合之下三个人在录音棚里碰面。

“真的是演员吗？看起来很年轻嘛。”总是被说长的着急的陈巍那时见到金博洋，第一句话就是如此。

“我看过你的戏，很赞。”三方会晤的第二句来自还在改新歌词的周知方，他一向负责写词，而陈巍负责编曲，经常会被陈巍逗着说唱走调了漏音了，每次听到这些周知方就会扔下耳机对陈巍说有本事你把我写的词全都念对了，不许吞音含糊过去。

“你两真有趣。”金博洋说出对他们的第一印象。

 

两个人日常玩闹打趣互损，仍然是最佳拍档，出道不久便一跃而上音乐榜首，歌词写的张扬肆意曲谱的激昂快活，以独一无二的风格名副其实获过许多奖项，但后来名声渐渐没这么响亮，陈巍说，他们只是想唱的开心，不是想出名。

仅仅是想把所有唱给喜欢我们的人听而已，只是想分享那种快乐而已，纵使得奖、得到别人认可固然值得高兴，但并非一定要得到什么。

最开始的时候我们纯粹只是喜欢做一件事情，才会踏上一条不想回头的路。

 

“所以你们这次回来，是想换种方式继续？”金博洋听着周知方讲起他们的往事，问着。

“想试试，想要去挑战，想要新的开始。”周知方道，“我们两的意思。”

金博洋会意，想到以前三个人曾经说的自己的征程愿望。

“祝你们如愿以偿。”金博洋向周知方举起手来示意击掌。

像我们说过的那样。

做自己喜欢的事情就好，自己选的路不后悔就好。

“你也是！我很期待你接下来的《逐光之时》与《化龙》，加油，你可以的。”周知方认真点过头，跟金博洋默契击掌。

“没问题。”金博洋笑出虎牙。

 

跟金博洋聊天时总是会放轻松且多话的周知方咧嘴笑过，想起自己在暗中观察了许久，大概能弄清楚金博洋身边有谁，他指着金镇瑞，换了话题问。

“这是你的助理？”

得到肯定回答的周知方又指了指一边安静坐着听着他们对话的本田真凛，他看见女孩身边有花跟可爱多之类像应援的东西，猜测道：“你粉丝？”

还没等金博洋回复，本田真凛看着这位歌手抢答，“是的！甜甜圈！我也听你的歌的！”

感谢过本田真凛的支持，周知方再问了几个人，目光最后停在了处理完事务正朝金博洋走过来的羽生结弦身上，直觉告诉他对方是来找金博洋的，而且绝对不是什么片场工作人员，挑眉问：“那，这位是？”

在金博洋犹豫着该怎么说才能避免误会的停顿时间，金镇瑞在心里打起了鼓，在脑里幻想自己翻过几个跟头试图冷静下来。

天总，回答要小心点啊，这么多人听着呢。金镇瑞默念。


	14. Chapter 14

14.

 

·周知方：唱歌是一件很快乐的事，能唱出很难表达的一些感情，能被大家喜欢是我的荣幸，因为我们都在做喜欢的事情。

·你陪我看过所有疯狂  
让荒凉尽情生长  
你说一千零一夜没有说谎  
夜谭就是想象  
你要我越过那高峰与海洋  
打破全部荒唐  
——《夜谭》

 

这道题真难。

金博洋苦思冥想着该如何介绍羽生结弦，他抬眼看着在状况外的羽生结弦，转头看了会在等他回应的周知方，张了张嘴欲言又止，最后重新保持沉默。

太难了，这道题他真不会啊。

金镇瑞心都纠结成麻花，在旁边使劲向金博洋眼神示意摇头叹息，金博洋见状一时费解。

怎么一副“佛曰不可说”的样子？

羽生结弦倒是很快就明白过来到底什么情况，他有些诧异金博洋竟然在烦恼怎么介绍自己，心下思绪难以名状，不知道该如何形容。

是因为自己对他而言可能是特殊的存在而高兴吗，还是遗憾他们的关系并没有一个准确定位合理解释。

粉丝？朋友？接触了这么久，我可不满意仅此而已啊。

 

羽生结弦从容自若上前递上名片，“你好，很高兴认识你。我是羽生结弦，独立工作室设计师。”

“这位是我的助理。”羽生结弦示意周知方看向本田真凛，周知方了然地点头，跟羽生结弦聊上几句后便不再问话，金镇瑞听完难以置信，愣在原地。

他本来还在担心会爆出什么事情，连公关保镖他都联系好了，时刻为金博洋保驾护航，谁知道羽生结弦一句话就出乎意料又合乎情理地结束了这场“拷问”。

想想的确没毛病……周知方只是问是谁而非问他们什么关系，他就是瞎操心……金镇瑞替自己心疼了一会，低头看着手机等着回复。他刚跟金杨控诉过没说清金博洋跟羽生结弦的关系这件事，要求经纪人多多爱护他这位已经明显加重了工作量的新手助理。

［江哥，天总跟那个羽生结弦什么关系你怎么不告诉我！！］

在公司勤恳工作的金杨透着屏幕传来发自内心的困惑。

［他俩啥关系啊？］

行吧，估计是连江哥都瞒着。我们天总真是长大了。曾经怀疑入坑后会不会跟其他甜甜圈姑娘们变成老母亲心态的金镇瑞冷静思考着自己的前途，预感到会异常艰苦。毕竟现在连正主都不知道自己已经暴露了什么，自认唯一知道真相的助理小哥只能默默地在一旁不再说话。

将目光移到坐在旁边的本田真凛身上，金镇瑞想起对方是羽生结弦的助理，应该有和他有相似的经历，心情都差不多，感慨后向本田真凛同情地递了个眼神。

都不容易啊助理是真的不容易。

本田真凛接收到目光，感到莫名其妙。

 

“对了，你的戏份快杀青了吧？我都看到第二版片花的预告了。”周知方突然问金博洋，“还有多久？”

“说不好，今天的武打戏份拍了很久，导演也不满意。”金博洋习惯性地揉着手腕，他第一次拍武打戏，没什么基础，剑术讲究灵活，为了得到最好的效果他特意认真学了半个月的剑术，但手腕有时候还是会不太舒服。

“没事，就一点小疼……”金博洋语气轻松地道，羽生结弦看到他揉手腕的动作，上前靠近并握住他的手腕，他下意识想挣开，发现羽生结弦一时握的太紧，甩不掉。

“……怎么了？”金博洋愣住。

羽生结弦反应过来自己做了什么，尴尬地松了力度，但没有彻底放开，他小心地观察着金博洋偏细的手腕，袖口白嫩处有些许惹眼的红印跟淤青，多数都是拍戏不知觉留下的痕，之前在片场空闲下来的羽生结弦偶尔会盯着金博洋的手腕看，很早就发现了这些暂时消不掉的印记，此举不过是借个理由，想将他伤口看个清楚。

荧幕镜头前的完美，背后多的是不为人知的伤痕累累。

“我、我……我想说，我有认识的朋友，可以替你看看。”羽生结弦勉强解释后放开了金博洋的手腕。

“哦……谢谢啊。”金博洋醒悟笑道。金镇瑞却皱眉，疼的是里头，看能看出来什么？

本田真凛本也想起身上去看金博洋的手腕，看到羽生结弦靠近时又坐回去，她无意转头与金镇瑞的视线对上，随后也学着金镇瑞之前的示意递了个眼神。

明白？

明白！金镇瑞会意。

 

“你戏份杀青那天我会来的。”羽生结弦继续道，“记得等我。”

“好。”金博洋眨眨眼，回应。

 

周知方感觉到两人之间旁人插不进去话的气场，无奈地耸肩。他重新戴上伪装的口罩跟平光眼镜，抽出手机点亮屏幕看见陈巍询问的短信和来自助理的6个未接电话，一概没理会。难得的休息日，他还没出来玩够呢。

工作再忙也要任性一点，又不是在牢笼里度日。

他回过头来看着跟羽生结弦告别后重新投入进拍戏的金博洋，青年的身影渐行渐远，像向前奔跑着。周知方勾起嘴角，轻轻一笑。

而是在做喜欢的事情啊。

 

《逐光之时》的档期定在这周六。恰好临近金博洋戏份预计杀青的日子，在不断精益求精拍完角色支线中难度最高的武打戏之后，最后的戏份也不重，基本上是补拍之前不够好的镜头与特写，前面已经有不少演员陆续杀青，但因为效率高，NG次数少，金博洋还是第一个正式杀青的主演。

导演与编剧颇为满意，经副导特意交流过后允许金博洋休息三天。等到跟其他演员一起补拍的摄影组准备就绪之后再来片场开工。

一向要求以最好状态演戏的金博洋也准备趁机做个整体调整，打算宅在家里充电睡个三天三夜。在第五次跟金镇瑞保证自己肯定会好好照顾自己后，金博洋待在家里躺在床上规划着养生计划，接通了金杨打过来的电话。

 

“怎么了？”金博洋边犹豫怎么写一日三餐边问金杨。

金杨絮絮叨叨念过一些注意事项，又啰嗦了一阵公司里的事情，停顿，直接开门见山问：“你家助理怎么突然问我你跟羽生结弦什么关系？”

金博洋一愣，“什么？什么关系？”

 

“别装傻啊！”金杨语气里带着质问，“我总感觉你两偷偷摸摸曾经见过来着！不然怎么这么熟悉。说！是不是瞒着我什么？”

金博洋哭笑不得，“我这，你，怎么一个个都问我这个问题？”

“那就是因为太明显了。”金杨判断道，“没事，你说，我是你经纪人，什么都会替你保密的。”

怎么说的好像我确实有什么事瞒着一样？金博洋一头雾水，完全难以理解。

“没事啊？真没事。”金博洋诚恳解释，又苦于不知道怎么解释才是最好，发觉自己演过这么多戏念过这么多台词真是白演了，“事情没有你们想的这么复杂吧？我跟他，哎，一言难尽。”

“你看看你，又说一言难尽。”金杨恨铁不成。

 

金博洋认命地叹气。大概是演过这么多人生，演过这么多别人的喜怒哀乐悲欢离合，剧本里再怎么精湛的演技，在现实面前自己也还依旧是真诚而又笨拙到不知如何吧。

能戴上华丽的面具伪装，能毫无瑕疵地表演，面具之下仍不够完美，仍是质朴的少年。

“天天。你最近变了不少，我很开心。”金杨忽的换了语气，笑了笑继续，“一切都在往好的一面发展，但我没想到，最后真的是你自己做出了决定。”

 

金博洋没接话，静静地听着金杨往下说。

“现在你的粉丝不断在增长，也在逐渐吸引媒体记者的注意，这是一件好事。也是坏事。”金杨淡淡道，“等到《逐光之时》正式上映，我想，你一定会火一段时间。近期几次点映过后其他人的反响还不错，都在夸你的演技。”

“我看到你的微博话题下面已经有很多电影评论，也有很多路人自发为你宣传安利，电影播出后你也要杀青，第二版片花也会放出，结合两者，你很有可能一夜爆红，当然，这不是真的，我就是形容那种感觉。

“《化龙》按照计划年底就会播出，因为提前完成拍摄进度，真是不佩服那位导演的能力……太快了，速度快还保证质量，业界良心……”金杨感叹一阵，重新回到了话题上，“力求得奖，尽力而为，别忘了我们还有跟Mr.BO的合作，凭借那部，有机会冲刺国际影帝。”

“嗯，好。”金博洋听罢简单应了声，随手在笔记本上新加了个计划。

 

金杨听出金博洋语气中带着果断与自信，感到不可思议，“天噢，你真的变了，以前很佛的嘛，总是随心演戏来着，现在目标这么明确的吗？”

“这不是你一直期望我做到的吗？我只是不想让大家失望而已。”金博洋笑。

“那你……会觉得束缚吗？也不是人人都要你走到最顶峰。”金杨迟疑道。他不想因此让金博洋感到困扰，尽管他们之前的情况严峻，但总还是过得去，还有别的路可以走，如果金博洋非要往前走，就真的难以回头了。

人生就是一条不归途，直到尽头，没有后悔的余地。

“我说了，我想的很清楚了。”这还是金博洋第一次跟金杨认真探讨这个问题，他知道金杨只是想听他亲口承认而已。想下定决心改变就要有壮士扼腕的绝对勇气，想直面恶意非议就要有处之坦然的应对反应，想经住赞美诋毁就要有让人无话可说的实力，这需要去学习去磨炼意志才能如愿以偿。

而金博洋如今就在一步一步的如愿以偿。从争取试镜开始，从做出新的决定开始。

“怎么说呢，总觉得自从你遇见了羽生结弦，一切才都真的变了。”金杨在整理着自己的思绪，“我知道他不是那种意义上的粉丝，我想知道，你是怎么想的？”

他是谁？金博洋。羽生结弦对你来说，到底意味着什么。

金博洋听完金杨的话沉默着。他将手机听筒移开，在床上转了个身，思考良久。

他看着通话界面，动手点开了另一个界面，熟练的点过短信最上面的一条，里面新的对话停留在“早安”的互相问候。金博洋动动指尖移到最初的对话框上，视线对上联系人的备注。

 

是羽生结弦。

对话日常的早安晚安。

以及最开始那个玫瑰花的许诺。

金博洋眼神瞬间软了下来，心中一暖，开始自顾自地回应着在另外一头等着的金杨。

 

“他……跟我说过，没有人不喜欢我。我知道这句话谁都会说，谁都会喜欢，但这是他说的，感觉就不一样，是独一无二的。”

“那时又看到我的甜甜圈们，我就想，我不想让她们失落，也不想再如此下去，很想做到羽生说的那种，大家都会喜欢我，都会喜欢我的戏。”

“虽然我知道没有人能做到真的无人不爱，但能让更多人喜欢，那种感觉真的很好。”

 

想让越来越多新朋友与他见面，想越来越多的甜甜圈陪伴着那几条零星坚守，想试着做到最好，想试着触摸到星光璀璨，想站在最高的那个地方。

金博洋看着羽生结弦跟他聊的某一段对话，微微笑着。

［之前无限期的许诺，还当真吗？］

［当然。你要许愿？］

［粉丝们都这么想的吧？我也想在银幕上一直看到你，捧着鲜花，得到你应有的一切。可以吗，演员金博洋。］

 

因此我会为之向前奔跑，因此我会为此全力以赴。为我为你。

为我前途无量，为你升起孤帆。

你是我的帆。

我的帆是你。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

 

·金镇瑞：天知道我多希望我的助理工作能顺利进行下去，得知什么秘密憋着不能说真的太难受了。

·所有的故事都有终章  
所有的灿烂都会消亡  
在我记忆里的那些人啊  
最终都会天各一方  
往前走吧 去奔跑吧  
你会等我 你在等我  
——《不归途》

 

按时上班，爱岗敬业，正以此为人生信条的助理姑娘本田真凛早早就到了工作室，意料之中地推开已经解过锁的门，她低着头双手握着手机，指尖动的飞快，边敲打着字回复什么边走到自己的办公桌前，随后点开微博界面找到金博洋的话题，签到，滑下浏览过几分钟才放下包开始工作。

低头族追星女孩的日常，本田真凛完成甜甜圈每日任务后将办公桌桌面整理了一遍，她转头看向羽生结弦的办公室，门没锁，开了道缝，本田真凛曾问过羽生结弦为什么总是留一道门缝。

“不留会很闷。”那时羽生结弦头也不抬地改着草图答道。

好吧。好歹也相处了几年，本田真凛对羽生结弦这种回答已经见怪不怪。习惯性准备给羽生结弦泡一杯咖啡，本田真凛看了眼桌上的粉色小闹钟，算着时间。

每天到的比本田真凛早，下班也准时，羽生结弦坐在办公室里盯着电脑上打开的微博界面，听到敲门闻声抬头，看见进来的本田真凛向她露出一个微笑。

“早上好，真凛。”

“早上好，老师。”本田真凛递上今日份的咖啡与文件，“这几份文件需要您签字。”

点头接过文件，羽生结弦示意本田真凛可以开始自由工作，将目光重新移到电脑屏幕上，在瞄到《逐光之时》的官方宣传时迟疑地出声。

“《逐光》在这周六正式上映？”

“是啊，我跟我朋友都买好票了呢。”本田真凛走到门口听到羽生结弦的疑问答道。

“好。”羽生结弦听罢只是淡淡笑道，“要玩的开心。”

 

本田真凛愣住，诧异于羽生结弦的平淡反应，感到费解。以往只要是有关金博洋的新闻或者微博，大至剧组媒体杂志各方采访，小至签到偶遇小道消息，羽生结弦都会特别关注。如今金博洋近期的电影终于上映，羽生结弦竟然没什么太大表示，这让本田真凛不由得想起上次的点赞事件，似乎自从那次以后，羽生结弦在关注金博洋消息时便格外谨慎。

那天还在偷偷选着花的本田真凛收到羽生结弦的电话，万般无奈地发完定位给对方且细心教会他如何成为一位微博高级玩家，并告诉他别担心，关注工作室的人大多数都是业内人士和顾客，多半不会在意娱乐圈的那些事，本田真凛庆幸羽生结弦只点了一个赞而非手滑转发，否则怎么处理也是一件麻烦的事，毕竟事关新设计的合作对象，保护好顾客信息、做好保密工作是第一要则。

 

“老师，不用太担心……”本田真凛想这么安慰愧疚的羽生结弦，却被后者打断反驳。

羽生结弦摇头，“不能出什么意外，这不仅关乎我，也关乎他。出问题我可以负责，但这不是他的错。”

娱乐圈表面光鲜亮丽浮华如虹，阴影背后却藏着混杂真假万丈深渊，你很难得知谁是真心谁是虚伪，有的人可以坦坦荡荡走完这条路途，问心无愧，而有的人从一开始就选择了错的方向，勉力挣扎。

终归是人的一瞬之举，一念之差，无心之话即可掀起滔天巨浪。

 

羽生结弦这几天一直在看着微博话题，观察着有没有关于这件事的讨论，万幸的是，并没有掀起太大的波澜。只有一位甜甜圈发表了一条擦边的动态，很快就被新的一轮话题给刷下去了。

那条动态这么写到——

“我还以为我微博出问题了，关注的设计师居然给天天剧组点赞？这两位八竿子都打不到的关系原来有交集？真得感慨世界真小……”

羽生结弦忍住要点赞的冲动，下意识地看了看自己登录的账号。

 

他想起本田真凛偶尔会跟自家小姐妹打着电话吐槽一些明星演员的趣事，他本来不想听，但没想到女孩吐槽劲一上来就停不下，语速快逻辑强把一件事的来龙去脉交代清楚，让羽生结弦听不懂都难。

“我跟你说，真的特别神奇！我以为车俊焕跟周知方本来不熟，谁知道私底下两个人还一起打过游戏，要不是有知情人士爆料，完全想不到他们还有这么多交集！”

助理姑娘滔滔不绝，谈起这个就开始扩展别的话题。

“原来很多明星的圈子都很小，表面不熟的其实藏的可深了，偶尔想想会觉得真的不可思议，难以置信。”

也许我们穿越过人海彼此早有交集，只是还不知晓擦肩而过，只是匆匆忙忙各奔东西，如果有一天意外发现原来我曾见过你，那便是命中注定，我们终该相逢。

 

羽生结弦看着手机短信界面上的对话框，从备注名往下走看向最近发出去的自己的早安，撑着下巴恍有所思。

认识博洋有多久了？他问自己并且默数。除去没有见面的两个月，真正算起来已经有五个月，五个月，150天，3600小时，大概216000分钟，12960000秒，用心接触一个人了解一个人观察一个人五个月足够，去见金博洋第一面之前还特地做过功课，把百科上他所有的简介与介绍都看过一遍，也特地找过他的作品研究了许久，为自己负责，为金博洋负责，羽生结弦深思熟虑万番谨慎过后才做出定下他的那个决定。

并非一见钟情，而是恰好找到契合的齿轮，恰好寻到缺失的拼图，重逢后归位，正是注定。

但我们真的没有见过面吗？羽生结弦想。明星演员身边千万陌生人来来往往，记不住名字也记不得脸，见过或没见过，如今都无处可验证探寻。

关键是我们遇见了，我们知道并交换彼此的姓名，我们不断向对方靠近，我们能看清看向对方的眼神，比起从浩瀚宇宙无际星河里找一颗孤星，比起从波澜不惊无边沧海里寻一颗水滴，比起从滚滚红尘无垠沙漠里见一粒红尘，我们无疑是幸运的。

或许我早已经忘了在何处见过你，在何时遇到你，但你的眼神我还是认得出来。

只是那些我们所不知道的事都快随风而逝，如果记得，纷扰的记忆里还留过身影，那就永远藏在心里，不改一分模样。

 

羽生结弦想到这时收到了来自金博洋的邀请。

［嗨，羽生，早安。请问你有没有兴趣跟我去看场电影？嗯，就是那部《逐光》，你愿意吗？］

他还没回复，还在犹豫。

真是。没有意识到自己已经今非昔比、不再是那个别人认不出来的没有名气的演员了吗？

 

《逐光之时》继点映之后好评如潮，难闻现象级一片的夸赞佳作的声音，羽生结弦等到本田真凛退出办公室，再次浏览起相关话题与讨论，发现讨论阅读量和参与人数多到出乎自己的意料。

 

以原来的粉丝基础，《逐光》在确认定档不跳票之时就已经博得许多关注与期望，加上官方趁势宣传、业内好友相互支持转发、双男主的新奇人设与质量过硬经得起推敲的剧情吸引如今的大众市场，几乎以一炮而红的姿态迅速且长期稳定占领着微博热搜的前几名，在其中饰演年轻探长时季的金博洋，与新人刑警水川一的宇野昌磨的名气随着点映过后的评分星级增加而不断上升，一时间增粉速度超乎想象，话题也浮在热搜榜十几名左右，对金博洋而言，与其说是以一片爆红，不如说是恰好到时机成熟、锋芒毕露之日。

既然是主要演员，自然免不了一番比较，虽说宇野昌磨的粉丝数绝对比金博洋的粉丝数要多，金博洋各方面的公关与宣传也没有宇野昌磨的团队做的到位完美，通过同框表现进行演技对比与赏析，许多观众都认为金博洋的表演更胜一筹，但想要引发关注就要有争论与流量，粗略看过不少剧情与角色讨论，羽生结弦往桌面不由自主地点着指尖思考。

“这部电影，天呐，出乎预料地好看！本来冲着宇野昌磨去看的，谁知道被另一个小哥哥圈粉了！时探长真的太帅了！”

 

“听闻这部电影打磨了这么久，剧本剧情确实安排的不错。没想到这个不怎么火的演员金博洋演的很到位，比起表现略用力的宇野昌磨，我还是觉得金博洋潜力无限。”

 

“谁说的金博洋演的比宇野昌磨好！你们难道没看出来他这部戏全程面瘫吗？根本没有演出感觉，那些水军麻烦摸着自己良心不要收了钱就踩一捧一好吗？”

 

“有眼的人都看得出来谁比谁演技更好，我之前都压根不认识某演员，怎么就一下子当上男主角了？怕不是有黑幕，啧啧，娱乐圈，水真深。”

 

“这部电影还真的没你们说的这么好看，我都睡着了，看颜不就好了，演技算什么，你们敢说不是冲着小哥哥们的颜值来看的？”

 

“颜值？某个演员哪里帅了……演的也没你们夸的那么好吧，要不是为了看剧情，我都觉得浪费了钱。”  
“有目共睹，心照不宣，那些水军买通告营销塑造人设不是很常见吗？你看的出来就看，看不出来就别看，我确实不是演员，但我们观众有眼睛啊，我们不瞎，我就逼逼，我就不上！”

 

评论乱七八糟，多数都在争论争吵，羽生结弦心知这里面就有团队公关暗箱炒作，趁机制造话题扩大声势，逐渐达到另外一种宣传效果。他叹气，皱眉不去看那些说的更过分的话，往下滚动界面，在看到一个眼熟的甜甜圈姑娘微博账号发表的动态时停住不动。

 

那位甜甜圈姑娘写道：“我不是来撕逼吵架的，我也不踩一捧一，我相信大家都看得出，我们金博洋真的在特别认真的演这部戏，请那些黑子与记者不要胡编乱造说他跟宇野关系不好，也不要乱说他是靠关系靠家世背景才拿到的男主角，就算这么说的人只有一两个，但不了解他就请放尊重一点，名气小不是你们随意造谣的理由。”

这条微博点赞数很多，转发在下面评论附和同意的人也很多，有一些账号还是羽生结弦眼熟的一些甜甜圈，但绝大多数是金博洋新的粉丝以及路人粉，不再是寥寥无几，不再是无人在意，那些在人生中陪着他守护他的人们坚守着净土为他撑起一方，也有替他建成万里城墙的一天。

金博洋这个名字，正在被更多人所熟知，正吸引着更多人的目光与欣赏，逐渐璀璨发光。

终于要踏出一步，一大步，往红毯灯光走去，往最高之地走去，万千浮木与星辰为他升起，有那些记忆里的人们长期矢志的陪伴，是中途短暂的相逢，恍惚间若是回首，千帆缓过，才惊觉自己原来成长到如此。

羽生结弦送开敲打桌面合拢的指尖，缓过神来温柔一笑。

真是说到做到啊。无论哪个时候的你，都是努力在为自己奋斗，从不松懈一刻半步。

这就是我选择你的理由。

这就是我不想放手的理由。

 

他没有迟疑，点开手机回复。

［荣幸之至。］

与你一同，我的荣幸。

 

后来的两个人谁都没想到周六看完电影出场时居然遇到了埋伏的狗仔，被发现后就要被追着跑，站在路口的金博洋下意识地就想护着羽生结弦，羽生结弦也下意识想护着金博洋，两个人握着彼此的手腕往反方向一拉，又齐齐拽回来。

“怎么往那边跑，赶紧护着你走啊！”金博洋急得拉着羽生结弦就要往他方向跑，“你不是不想上镜头的吗？”

羽生结弦将金博洋拉回到身侧，有些哭笑不得，到底谁要护着谁啊，小声道：“不是，这，你现在可不是什么默默无闻的小演员了。”

未来的金大明星，有点自觉好吗？

 

“跟我走。”羽生结弦将自己头上戴的鸭舌帽随手往金博洋头上一安，示意他戴好别露脸，重新握住金博洋的手腕看了眼认出在他身后跟上来的那一小批狗仔队，向看着他的金博洋扬唇一笑。

“接下来要开始一场‘逃亡’了，你准备好了吗？”


	16. Chapter 16

16.

 

·我的剧本缺你一句台词啊。@隋文静  
——来自@韩聪

@金博洋：只可意会不可言传［拍掌］［大笑］//我的剧本缺你一句台词啊。@隋文静  
——来自@韩聪

@隋文静：你给我加戏不就行了吗？//@金博洋：只可意会不可言传［拍掌］［大笑］//我的剧本缺你一句台词啊。@隋文静  
——来自@韩聪

 

周六之前的金博洋过着养生、调理身心、无欲无求的生活。

“体重控制的怎么样？能不能多吃一点！”短暂的假期惯例每天跟金杨汇报情况，金博洋在家趴在床上重温以前拍过的戏，听到金杨这么问他，转了个身。

金杨没听到金博洋的回复，担心地问：“是又牙疼了？还是怎么？你已经很瘦了，这三天吃好睡好别想这么多，该玩就玩吧，别把自己压的太紧。”

“没牙疼，也没啥事，在看电影呢。”金博洋笑着回道，知道金杨在担心什么。他曾经有一段时间牙疼，吃不下饭还要拼着命赶工作，金杨二话不说断了所有通告责令他好好休息，什么都不要做。金博洋无可奈何，闲来无事便乔装打扮出去晃悠，现在在这方面倒是很有经验，学会了如何打扮才能在人群里不被认出来。

虽然没什么用。金博洋庆幸又无奈。那个时候还没这么多人知道他是个演员。

“真的吗？”金杨不信。

“真的。骗你是小狗。”金博洋回回过神来应道。

金杨似乎笑出声，“好吧，你开心就行。最近刷微博了吗？”

金博洋一愣，直觉告诉他金杨这么问一定是有什么事发生，忙道：“怎么了？”

金杨惊讶，“你电影都上映了，还不关注？”他寻思许久，拿出另一部工作手机开屏调到微博界面，点开金博洋的微博，发现最新一条微博动态居然还是转发的几个月以前的剧组花絮合集，不由得叹气。

“你还真的无欲无求啊……”

金博洋简单“嗯”了一句，没做解释，退开通话界面点开自己微博，“微博怎么了？”

他这几天隔绝外界，没怎么接触网络，之前韩聪就告诉过他，作为演员，要懂得静心，懂得辨别众人的声音，路越走越远，就会有越多人可以倾听你，看到你，议论你，没有人能做到把最真的一面毫无防备全部展示在他人面前，每个人都会伪装，你看不清别人，别人也看不清你，所以要学会隔绝，学会寂寞。

金博洋很早就预想过《逐光之时》上映后会有怎样的反响，在接剧本时就已经进行过预判与权衡，掌控能掌控到的所有，哪怕金博洋没有心思理会这些，也不得不为自己为身后人深思熟虑，在这个位置上，他已经不再是一个平庸普通的人，而是终将站在灯光镜头之下的璀璨明星，他不可能停步于此，也不甘心到此为止，改变付出的越多，最后得到的也会越多。

无人生来冠冕。

到如今《逐光之时》上映，金博洋也没怎么关注。引起热烈争议、粉丝讨论，营销炒作一呼百应，现在正是最混杂的时候，如果因为爆红一时的虚荣与功利而选择沉浸于溢美之词里，那么将难以自拔。

享受万众瞩目，享受万人齐呼，一旦被浮华支配，身不由己。

看清楚你现在模样，认清楚如今所求，这是韩聪教给金博洋的第一节课。学会坦然接受意料之外的鲜花掌声与鲜花，保持清醒，永远不要有所侥幸。因而金博洋没看微博，也没去了解其他消息，全身心地充实自己，先沉淀下来，再从容面对。

“不急，不急。”金博洋淡淡地道，随手关了微博界面。

“你这让我很没有成名的感觉。”金杨感到意外，随口打趣。他倒是没想过金博洋会这么淡然，已经今非昔比，今时不同往日，意料之外后仔细想想竟也是情理之中。

毕竟他这个人吧，总是不鸣则已，一鸣惊人。

“行了，都这么大个人，我不说太多。按你最开始的意愿，我也不会特地给你做再多的公关宣传工作。”金杨松了口气，“还是老样子——”

“只要我不搞大新闻，怎么都随我是吧？”金博洋接话笑道，“这么不负责真的好吗，经纪人？”

“那你倒是有点明星的觉悟啊？”金杨微怒，“跟我申请周六出去玩的时候怎么不想想我这个经纪人有多辛苦？”

提到这件事，金博洋“呃”了半天没敢出声，他下意识地把目光移到桌面放着的一张名片上，盯着名片犹豫了许久才拿起来。

那是羽生结弦的名片。上次羽生结弦主动给周知方他才意识到什么，特意跟本田真凛要的。是他们第一次见面时没按常理给他的名片，是让他常常忘记羽生结弦身份的名片，是让他忽略了很多细节的名片。

世界真小。金博洋突然想起金镇瑞问过他喜欢什么，他那时想了很久也没能说出所以然来，只能从众多爱好里挑了一个作为回答。

“喜欢闪闪发亮的东西。”金博洋道，但他没回答金镇瑞问为什么会喜欢的问题，也觉得没什么好回答的。喜欢就是喜欢，多数是没有理由，没有道理的。

喜欢就是喜欢，很多时候是不经意间的，没预料到的。

金博洋拿起羽生结弦的名片定在眼前，脑海里浮现出这位设计师第一个作品DREAM系列的一枚钻石胸针。

作浮羽为型，点钻缀晶生姿，华绚而雅，惊鸿一瞥。

原来在很久以前，他曾经见过的。

“别担心，以我的乔装技术没人认出来的。”金博洋跟金杨再三保证，并拜托金杨别告诉金镇瑞，否则就要被他哭着喊着抱住不让走。

他想确认一些事情。

金杨叹气答应，警告金博洋别乱来，思考良久在金博洋挂断电话后小声嘟囔几句，越想越疑惑，越想越细思恐极。

“他该不会跟羽生约会吧……”

不知为何，他就是这么想的。

“那我还是做好准备免得出什么事吧。”金杨揉着眉心，压下心中莫名的烦躁与担忧。

 

金博洋选了一间偏僻的影院，选了凌晨场次的看电影，自己的电影。看自己的电影有什么不对，至少贡献票房的这两张票确实是自己付钱的。他心里有些忐忑，没想到羽生结弦真的就这么答应了自己的邀请，实话说他还没给出邀请对方看电影的理由，羽生结弦问都没问就允诺下来。

好像金博洋想要做什么事情，羽生结弦都会无条件支持。

金博洋紧张地扶了扶鼻梁上挂着用来乔装打扮的平光眼镜，感觉拍感情戏都没这么紧张过。他今天穿的很随心所欲，搭配的也很随意，抛去平时惹眼发亮的风格，除特意打了暗色粉底并且由衷感谢了一把戈米沙之外没做什么特别装扮。

他现在就希望羽生结弦别再穿的跟孔雀一样到处散发着魅力。不然他可就真的得当一次对方的保镖了。

 

但当一切都合他心意发展时金博洋又开始怀疑人生。他一边吃着手中用来打掩护的爆米花，嚼的小声又谨慎，一边转头小心翼翼地看着今天穿的比他还随心所欲还为所欲为的羽生结弦，有种做梦般不可思议的感觉。

 

“呃，我说羽生。”金博洋尝试开口找着话题，“这部电影你，你还喜欢吗？”

“可影片还没开始呢。”羽生结弦奇道。

“哦……也是。”金博洋忽的无话可说，尴尬地笑了笑。

 

灯光落幕周围一片黑暗，看不清人脸只剩下身影走动，金博洋捂着脸感叹自己似乎成为话题终结者，撑着下巴跟全场没说什么话的羽生结弦看完了这部影片，金博洋还没来得及反应过来询问这部影片的观影感受，坐在金博洋旁边的哥们突然出声，吓得金博洋一个错手打落了剩下的爆米花。

这个声音太耳熟了，想不认识都难。金博洋转头默然看着隐在黑暗里的两个人，颇有些头疼。

有些心疼。金博洋无语地看着脚下漆黑，想象着那些没吃完的爆米花掉落的位置，他压低声音靠近旁边的人，“为什么会这么巧，你两怎么也在。”

“看电影啊，欣赏啊，贡献票房啊。”周知方同样小声回他，把爆米花嚼的响亮，然后递给金博洋，“你要吗？陈巍不吃，就我吃。”

旁边的旁边的陈巍礼貌地在黑暗里向愣住的金博洋打了个招呼。

这遇到的概率是有多小啊！金博洋崩溃了一秒，迅速调整心态后冷静下来婉拒了周知方的爆米花，不敢多说话，生怕周围的有心人会格外注意到他们这边，毕竟周知方跟陈巍的音色还算特别，不排除有人听得出来的可能，虽然这是凌晨档，与他们一同看电影的没几个人。

周知方一跟金博洋说话就耐不住寂寞，他换了个语调，好歹也有偷溜出来的经验，怎么伪装还是懂的，他问：“你跟你朋友一起来看啊？”

金博洋不想过多透露羽生结弦的信息，点头应了句。

“跟你的设计师？”周知方又问，明显是带着笑意的。

“我……咳。”金博洋一时被噎的说不出话，佯装咳嗽。觉得说也不是不说也不是，干脆保持沉默什么也不多说，心里又开始打起了鼓，砰砰作响。

羽生结弦没听见他们小声的对话，同样有些心疼掉落下去的爆米花。

周知方把金博洋的回应当做默认，了然地点点头，“嗯，其实是我猜的，但你好像默认了。”他其实看不出来坐金博洋旁边的是谁，胡乱一猜，觉得只有那位设计师才最有可能。

别问为什么，直觉。直觉灵感主义者周知方反驳。

 

“走咯。”周知方趁着影院还没完全亮起灯起身准备离开，跟金博洋告别就拉着陈巍赶紧走人，他今天又跑出来溜达，被陈巍抓了个正着，两个人石头剪刀布决定到底要不要瞒着助理继续浪，犹豫纠结许久最后周知方直接带着陈巍跑到影院看了连续三场金博洋的电影，美曰其名贡献票房，为将来的电影筛选演员。

但其实他们心里都有数。

似乎忘了什么重要事的周知方拿出手机跟着陈巍出了影院门口，看完经纪人发来的短信心凉了半截。也不知道是谁说的最近能在影院偶遇明星演员，总会有一帮狗仔队潜伏在偏僻影院附近伺机而动，周知方猛的想起来刚刚出来时好像有一对人正好从身边路过，那时他在低头玩手机没抬头仔细看，现在想想还是心有余悸，就差一个抬头的距离，否则明天就要上娱乐头条。

可是——可是博洋好像还没出来？

 

“这边。”羽生结弦冷静地拉着金博洋转过一个转角，试图与身后跟着的狗仔队周旋并寻找新的出口，可惜他跟金博洋是第一次来这里，一时半会也不清楚哪里是哪里，只能走一步算一步。

被牵着走的金博洋手心微微出汗，心跳加速，他动了动指尖，握成拳又松开，抬手压低帽檐跟着羽生结弦，把所有信任都交给面前这个人。

他信羽生结弦。

走的路弯弯曲曲，拐过未知的转角，只有心是直达的，通往一个方向。

忽的一个踉跄差点摔倒，金博洋不知不觉被羽生结弦带出一个安全出口，他也没反应过来到底走了什么路，只是缓过神来发现自己已经出了影院，往前倒的姿势还没调整过来就被猛的拉进最近一条巷子里，  
他听见了有人的脚步声，忙屏住呼吸，反应回来后发现自己被羽生结弦护在墙上，看着近在咫尺的羽生结弦，金博洋能肯定此刻的心跳再次不受控制，他想做个深呼吸让自己平复下来，下一秒探出头去看情况的羽生结弦立即又回到他面前。

金博洋下意识地往后退，发现背已经靠在墙上，无处可避，他抬眸定睛一看，面前的人靠的很近，在微亮的巷子里看不清他的脸，但呼吸在交织缠绕，能感受到彼此那一瞬的心跳频率，同步又混乱，金博洋紧张地抿着唇，他感觉有那么一刻他们之间的距离只剩下0.1厘米。

很近，很近，近到在一条昏暗孤独的小巷里，我仍然能用记忆将你的眉眼勾勒清晰。

羽生结弦下一秒就意识到这有些失礼，忙退开一步，深夜的风不甚温柔，带着些刺骨冷意，他却分明感知到自己的脸在发烫。

“对、对不起。”

“没关系……”

简单的对话后两人同时沉默，也没有心思去在意到底谁说了哪句，金博洋没敢抬头看羽生结弦，站在原地，一动也不敢动。

夜晚的巷子透着些深沉，暗淡的路灯光影刻画出晦暗不明的色彩，呼吸到这原本也不明何等意味的空气，此刻的静默竟催开了一朵心上花，独自在一角缓慢绽放。

羽生结弦抬眼看着正低头不知在想着什么的金博洋，抑制不住嘴角的上扬。

再靠近一点点也不是特别糟糕。

两个人同时这么想。


	17. Chapter 17

17.

·聚餐很开心，下次再聚［图片］［嘘］［鲜花］［爱心］@金博洋  
——来自@周知方

·@金博洋：美颜修图了解一下？［doge］//聚餐很开心，下次再聚［图片］［嘘］［鲜花］［爱心］@金博洋  
——来自@周知方

·@陈巍：单身孤寡留守儿童了解一下？//@金博洋：美颜修图了解一下？［doge］//聚餐很开心，下次再聚［图片］［嘘］［鲜花］［爱心］@金博洋  
——来自@周知方

 

无月无星的夜，万里晚风推浪，映着隔江的万家灯火，灿如银河，高灯霓虹交叠楼厦彻夜长明，流光入眼倒映，幻化成人间一道斑斓灿烂。

白昼是平庸的黑白，人来戴上漠然麻木的面具；夜晚是狂欢的色彩，人往卸下精心刻意的伪装，光照不到的地方，阴影之下便原形毕露。

羽生结弦不怎么喜欢夜晚。工作到深夜的习惯让他一度厌倦这沉于纸醉金迷的城市，深夜于他而言，是是孤独的爆发期，是白天无法肆意的喧嚣，是负面情绪的张狂，但他不得不选择在这个时刻与灵感、与自己作一次彻底清醒的交谈，他必须是孤寂，落魄和深思，并幻想向对面的自己诉说着一切。

不用思考对话的人在想什么，不用瞻前顾后想着每一句，说什么只有自己倾听。

那如果有人在身边呢？

那如果你不再是独自一个人呢？

“我没事，嗯，放心，我自己回去。”清朗的声传来，似越过风沙昏沉，羽生结弦恍若梦醒转头看向跟金杨通话的金博洋，后者没察觉到，看了眼身边的人继续解释，“有人陪着……”

这个声音，不属于自己，而属于另外一个人，羽生结弦蓦地清醒。

金博洋在通话里交代了今晚遇到的事情，听金杨唠叨了半分钟，对方像是料到了什么最后恍然，下一句话差点让金博洋把手机甩出去，“噢，陪你的人是羽生结弦是吧。”

“我……”金博洋停住，拿开手机思考了半秒。

是不是全世界都知道了我不知道的事情？

“我……我也不知道是不是你想的那样……”金博洋越说越小声，低头踩着脚下的石子，尖锐的石块摩擦着地面滚动，周围的棱角不带妥协地宣扬倔强，不肯磨平半刻。

他有些发愣，没停脚下的动作，想压着想抬头看着羽生结弦的冲动。

夜晚，此刻，恰好是两个人。金博洋假借环顾四周，偏僻河边清晨小道合乎常理地寂静，没有什么路人，也没有车水马龙，他假装无意地瞄一眼羽生结弦，无心回应通话那头的金杨。

跟着金博洋慢慢走着的羽生结弦不慌不忙地将手机关机，暂拒其他事务的干扰，心情颇好地抬头看夜空，凉风卷着斑驳的树影晃乱两个人一前一后靠近又远离的影子，摇响夜幕降落的声音，他恰好与金博洋的视线对视，静止一瞬，温和地笑开。

当你回头发现有一个人曾为你停留守候，会不会觉得自己很幸运。

到底要多少次的回首，才能穿越人海与流转时光，将一个人的目光对进眸中。

金博洋感觉心漏跳一拍。随后挂断通话，没再理会剩下的事情，他咳嗽几声清了清喉咙，心里为自己加油，鼓起勇气转身面对着羽生结弦。

他有一种预感，如果人生就要跑一次疯狂的流浪，如果生命就要走一次肆意的逃亡，将自己彻底遗忘，抛去银幕上金博洋这个名字，抛去演员明星的身份，此生此刻此时此景，他可以随心所愿地做任何事，可以随心所愿地说任何话，可以随心所愿地拥抱一个人。

“羽生结弦。”金博洋喊着羽生结弦，这是他第一次完整说过那个人的名字，第一次见面没说，向别人介绍时没说，他没在意过，但现在回想起，原来，这就是命中注定要给他一次重新认识对方的理由。

原来这是不能再次匆匆而过的理由。

喊你的名，念过完整一遍，才算真正认识，才能在以后念上成千上万次。

羽生结弦站在原地，没说话，只是安静地看着金博洋，准备抓住对方说出口的每一句话，不让它们随风而去。他知道金博洋应该有什么话要说，是迟到错过的、没来得及告诉过他、他所不知道的那些话。像是要为那些没出现在彼此生命里的岁月缝补一个缺口，画上他们的起点。

“DREAM。”金博洋喊出羽生结弦第一个作品的名，笑道，“你的作品。很久以前，我见过的。”

“你见过？”羽生结弦诧异。

“我见过。”

“可你没提及过。”

“因为我只见到一眼，并不记得是谁的名字。”

“为什么不去找？”

“找不到。”金博洋失笑，“那时候我没剧本接，哪有心思管这些。”  
“那你……”羽生结弦惊道。

“我要说的是。”金博洋打断羽生结弦，闭上眼，向他虔诚地鞠躬，如他以往对所有支持他的人那般真挚，不带迟疑，“谢谢你。”

羽生结弦怔住，“什么？”

金博洋睁开眼睛，一句一顿认真说道：“那个时候我很迷茫，每天都浑浑噩噩地为工作奔波、烦恼，不知道自己的方向，也不知道自己到底该往哪里走。”

“身边的人都会跟我说加油，别放弃，家人这么说，公司的同事这么说，路人也这么说。”

“说一句加油，是件轻而易举的事情。我记不清到底谁跟我说过，也记不得那些人的脸，身边的陌生人太多，我只听得到不同的声音，在表达同一个意思。”

“但……那些说来简单，其实真的做起来，好难。”

金博洋说到这里，苦笑叹气，他做过深呼吸，继续道。

“后来我时常看着广场上那个巨大屏幕发呆，思考着我自己的未来。无意间，我在巨幕中看到了你的作品。”

“那枚胸针。就是你只放出来过一次，再也没展出的那一款胸针。”

“可惜的是，我只是匆匆看过一眼，没看仔细。说来惭愧。”金博洋吐舌一笑，“但我记住了。”

羽生结弦听罢，心里却泛起苦涩。他设计过很多，惊艳的独特的出众的应有尽有，那款胸针具体设计了什么早记不得，那是他突发奇想而来的，完全没想过要把那一款作为主打，DREAM系列闹过事后便压在记忆深处，不敢轻易触碰，连资料也不敢多透露，众多璀璨的系列中，它像是不值得一提，也没有人在意过。

众人只看得见最耀眼的那一个，唯独要忽略一点与众不同。

未曾想过，它曾经被一个人念念不忘。

“我去找过它，但找不到，我能记住它的样子，没能找到设计的那个人。”金博洋笑，“江哥告诉我，以后有机会总会见到他的，只要我站到最高的地方，只要我站在所有人都看得到的地方。”

只要站在你也看得到的地方，只要你一眼望过去就能看到我，终有一天我们会见面。

“所以——”金博洋微笑，“所以，你也是我如今前行的动力之一。”

我曾怀着要见到一个陌生人的期望，预计要无疾而终，我听着无数人的呐喊欢呼，想要听见那个人喊我的名。

而如今我见到了，我听见了，我遇见了——

我在人海里见到你的模样，我在人群里听见你为我加油，我终于遇到你，你甚至成为我的帆，我的勇气，陪我一步步走过这段时光。

影片落幕时分，这条路快要到下一站，有人离开有人继续，你也还愿意陪着我吗？

金博洋摘下帽子跟眼镜，踏上一个台阶，对着羽生结弦，笑出虎牙，“我从没觉得那些狗仔是要跟踪我。我不想每次出门都要刻意打扮，说到底我只是个普通人。”

“我可能没你们想的那么好，我可能不是你们见到的那个样子，我可能吸烟喝酒赌博……”

“你不是。”一直没出声的羽生结弦听见金博洋这么说，笑着反驳。

“好吧我的确不是。”金博洋也笑，笑过之后他又觉得失落，羽生结弦听他说过这么多话，总是在淡淡地笑着，并没有回应，他在想是不是自己太过唐突，太过失礼，吓到了羽生结弦。

但他就想跟羽生结弦说这些话，但他就想把所有心意说出去。他想知道那些捉摸不透的想法到底为何，他想看清楚自己的心。

“你在想什么呢？”金博洋小声地问。

他也在问自己。

夜色之下巨屏闪烁变幻，无声画面翻过绚烂重合。羽生结弦再次沉默，抬眸越过金博洋看向在他身后的霓虹大厦，忽的想起金博洋从闪光灯中下来的那一幕。银幕上正放着某位歌手演唱会的一个镜头，巨星被鲜花簇拥着，台下千万粉丝狂呼，人潮人海，瞩目万分。

眼前这个人，也该有这么一天，被千万人拥着，如愿以偿。

一定要有那一天。在此之前，他只能当一个为他默默鼓掌的人。

但现在，可以容许一点点的放肆。

因为要回应这个人。

因为羽生结弦一定要回应金博洋。

“我在想。”

羽生结弦上前靠近站在台阶上比他高一些的金博洋，他抬头对上金博洋的眼睛，那双会说话的、澄澈明亮的眼睛，他心里默念过金博洋的名字，向金博洋张开双臂。

“我在想，演员金博洋的拥抱我可能得不到。”

“那我现在想得到天天的拥抱，可以吗？”

这个拥抱的温度不炙热，也不冷漠，只求一个真情实意，不隔着粉丝的名号与镜头下的礼貌，是能听见彼此呼吸心跳之时的距离。

再靠近一点可以吗？

金博洋没说话，只是一个下落轻拥着羽生结弦，紧紧相拥，却像拥过银河晚星。

四舍五入就当答应了噢。金博洋笑，这句话没说出口，也不打算说，他还没实现自己的心愿，有些事情还没到可以说出口的时候。

就当答应我继续走完这一站吧。金博洋想。

未来还长着呢。羽生结弦轻轻一笑。

总会到说出去的那一天。


	18. Chapter 18

18.

 

·天生丽质难自弃。［doge］  
——来自@金博洋

·@周知方：开始搞不懂你的人设了……//天生丽质难自弃。［doge］  
——来自@金博洋

·@金杨：我真怀念以前，那时你还没这么自恋。//@周知方：开始搞不懂你的人设了……//天生丽质难自弃。［doge］  
——来自@金博洋

 

假期结束便要回剧组继续拍摄，金博洋还剩最后一组文戏跟一些补拍镜头，预计两天就可以杀青。金杨替金博洋推了些新通告，也按照金博洋的意愿辞掉找上来的新剧本。《逐光之时》的上映跟《化龙》的预告让金博洋的名气逐日上升，占据了一个星期的热搜榜，新闻跟采访接连而来，各类综艺节目也特意来邀，支援的粉丝数成倍增长，一切爆发似的让人措手不及。金镇瑞把金博洋新的行程递上汇报的时候，金杨还恍如在梦里，难以置信。

改变就是一瞬间的事，眨眼就翻天地覆，这圈子里有人一朝众星捧月，一夕就可跌落尘底。对金杨来说，这无疑是向公司展现个人业绩的最好时机。他已经当了三年的经纪人，金博洋不是他带的第一个艺人，或许也不是最后一个，未来变数大，他不敢确认。他也还年轻，跟其他的经纪人一样，梦想就是亲眼看着自己的艺人登顶封帝，亲手带起一位前途似锦的天王巨星。

踏进演艺圈的多数人都怀着梦想，站在最初的地方，想去闯荡世界，想去开拓荒地，没被现实磨平棱角划过伤疤，不肯服输也不信命。要是有人跟他们说不可能，他们就不信，就要去尝试，就要撞到头破血流都不死心，像一块坚硬如铁的顽石，投进深海还要发出深沉震耳的声响。

金杨曾经是这样的人，但他不确定自己现在还是不是。从没后悔选择走这一条路，也没后悔选择那时还红不起来的金博洋，只是后悔没能走得慢一些，再慢一些，他还没来得及仔细看看身边这个曾经腼腆、羞涩寡言、比他大不了几岁的青年，还没来得及一点点看着金博洋成长、改变，没来得及庆贺每一次生日，金杨只是不停地在为金博洋奔波，不停地为一个简单又纯粹的演员争取，他想知道，在这个圈里究竟能不能求仁得仁。

凭什么为什么就一定要按照别人定下来的所谓规则走？我偏不。

金杨关掉了手机微博界面。

 

进车启程去片场，在后座的金博洋摘下墨镜与口罩整理过发型准备闭目养神，揉眼睛时明显感觉到旁边的金杨周围带着低气压，他一时心虚，猜测金杨有可能因为他的事才会如此，想完后放下手端坐起来。

毕竟自己溜出去玩了一个晚上，差点被狗仔抓到，慢悠悠回家后也没想起要跟金杨报平安，直接躺在床上迷迷糊糊地睡了半天，害的金杨亲自上门来找，过意不去便欠着对方一顿晚餐。

“你就给我欠着，别给忘了，我可是很小气的。”金杨冷笑，想着这次必须要金博洋意识到不及时跟经纪人报告情况，后果很严重，“补偿我这精神损失费，你得负责。”

“我们签的合同是四年吧……”金博洋听罢小声嘟囔。

“你不愿意？”金杨一记眼刀过去，后又想到什么似的怒气上来，“有了羽生结弦就忘了你江哥是吗！连话都不愿意跟我说了？是想解约了？”

“胡说啥啊！”金博洋反应过来涨红脸，语无伦次想辩解，发现又没法辩解，只能无奈道，“我两真没事！”

“那你怎么一脸遗憾！”

“我、我是在想！”金博洋哭笑不得，无奈继续道，“我在想四年太快了，还不够我对你负责。”

“……什么意思？”金杨被金博洋的话噎住，寻思许久也想不透金博洋的话中之意。

“我两的合同快到期了吧。”金博洋转了话题，看着金杨笑，“按照公司的制度，到期就要换人，以前你选了我，我也选了你，这么多年了现在才有所起色，公司也跟你说了很多吧。”

金杨一愣，完全理清金博洋所说的话后沉默，一言不发。这件事他一直压着没跟金博洋说，本来是想着等金博洋得了这年度金人奖后再商量，没想到金博洋自己先提了出来。

为什么呢。金杨想，为什么明明看上去什么都不懂，心里想的比谁都透彻明白。

 

金博洋见金杨不说话，斟酌继续道：“说的话大概，嗯，如果我一直没能走上正轨，你就得放弃我吧。”

你就得重新找过一个前途光明，潜力无限的艺人吧。

“我不会……”金杨反驳。

“我知道你不会。”金博洋打断他的话，“但我却会害怕。不是怕我做不到，而是怕你会失望。失望选了一个我，誓言旦旦说要奋斗得到应有的一切，却没能实现最初答应的事。”

我啊，一向相信我自己终有一天会得到想要的所有，但身边的人越来越多，期望越来越多，褒扬与诋毁从来不少，我没怕跌落，我只怕从没得到过，那比失败更可怕，所以我曾逃避现实，畏惧落差。

“但是。”金博洋咬着这两个字的重音，“没有你，哪里会有今天的我。没有现在的你们，哪里会如今的金博洋。”

“每一个陪着我的人缺一不可。”金博洋比划着，用手臂环成一个圈，“至少这一段路，也请让我陪你们走完吧。”

至少这一弧形美满的圈，要完整齐全过。彼此对望的星辰，要遥遥呼应。

“所以，我想问你，续约吗？”金博洋转头问认真听他说话的金杨，挑眉笑道。

怔住的金杨回神，依旧不说话，只是缓慢地靠近金博洋，对方下意识退后，看着发笑的金杨，被他用手轻轻敲着额头，不痛。

“想多了，我并不打算解约。”金杨揉乱金博洋刚刚整理的头发，“让我带只得过一个影帝的演员，我还挺不甘心呢。”

“可没得过影帝的演员比比皆是……”

“你不会是，我才选了你。”金杨拿过手机点开微博，指着界面示意金博洋看。

 

上面是金博洋话题里的热门内容，近期《化龙》剧组官方宣传主演中金博洋的简介，《逐光之时》剧组发布的票房破亿贺图，过往影评与赏析，娱乐媒体的路透报道，粉丝们的支援视频与手书，反黑小组的日常打卡记录，甜甜圈咨询安利与维护更新，以及许多老新粉的科普议论，甜甜圈们留下的对金博洋的期许和祝愿。

曾经是寥寥，如今是繁星。

“一个影帝不够，一次成长也不够。”金杨将身边的通告行程表拿给金博洋，“我很贪心的，这些还远远不够。”

“再给你几年时间补偿我吧，既然值得更好的，那就不要丢掉。”

“你信我？”金博洋笑。

 

“你已经把想要的都告诉我了，那我还能无动于衷吗？”金杨收回手机，拍着金博洋的肩膀，“别忘了，我是你经纪人，放心飞吧，兄弟。”

“不用说太多话，矫情。”金杨说完后直接推着想接话的金博洋，提醒他快到片场准备下车，目光瞄见片场门口前等着的一排排粉丝，一眼就认出来哪些是金博洋的甜甜圈，有些出乎意料。

 

看来天天是真的火了。金杨咋舌，那一整片甜甜圈后援站着的区域，竟比以往里三圈外三圈的其他粉丝群还要大，心下感慨万千。

他看了眼戴好墨镜与口罩的金博洋，转头告诉司机要格外注意停车的位置，联系已经到了片场的金镇瑞让他做好防护措施，在金镇瑞问以后要不要保镖之类的问题时认真思考过，发现工作量直线上升，这些变化快把他自己逼成24小时待在公司的工作狂。

金杨趁金博洋没注意，暗自重新开了手机快速浏览过方才界面上往下滑的新闻，看见哗众取宠的标题时皱眉微恼，退开程序，编辑短信发给认识的新闻记者。

［我想问到底是哪家记者这么不负责任，先前说我家艺人靠整容靠关系博角色，现在又编造他深夜私会名模，如此诽谤，给我家艺人加热度赢流量？是不是应该要给我个解释？］

 

“太过分了吧！蹭着热度乱报道！之前说天总没有演技靠脸演戏就算了，现在居然还说天总深夜幽会，在狗仔面前私奔？”

休息时间的金镇瑞刷着刷着微博就跟一边等候拍戏的金博洋吐槽，义愤填膺，怒骂着那些胡乱编写的记者媒体，恨不得把他们拉过来全部教育一遍，并且将甜甜圈安利手册塞进他们核桃仁大小的脑子里。

“人红是非多嘛。”片场记者听见金小哥的话，随口出声道。

人红是非多。没说话的金博洋早就预料到会遇到这种情况。韩聪也曾告诉他如何面对，如何处理，心里有底也有数，他没什么太大反应。

片场记者见正主本人如此淡然，奇道：“天总啊，你不解释一下吗？”

“解释什么？”金博洋闻声抬头。

 

“就深夜出去，私奔？”记者努努嘴示意金镇瑞一起好奇。

“没啊。他们追，我不就得跑吗？”金博洋失笑。

 

“跟你一起的那个人是谁！”金镇瑞突然发问，他心里其实已经有想法，有个声音一直在告诉他是那个人，但不听不听，他就是不想确认。

 

“朋友啊。”金博洋理所当然地答道，“我还纳闷呢，我不就是逃个狗仔，扯什么幽会私奔？你们是不是对我有什么误解？”

 

明星演员逃避狗仔，有毛病吗？跟着朋友一起被追着跑，有问题？

 

“就一直跑着就回家了？”金镇瑞不依不饶地继续问。

“不然呢？”金博洋理直气壮，丝毫没把那个无人知晓的拥抱当做什么不得了的事情。

 

反正也就他们知道。那时候都已经甩掉狗仔了，也不怕什么。金博洋嘴角微微上扬。

“真没事？”金镇瑞最后一次提问。

 

“如果有事我现在就上头条了。”金博洋摊手起身，“行了别八卦了，我要赶着开始下一场戏了。”

“就算有事也没关系嘛，我也不会脱粉的……”金镇瑞看着远去的金博洋自言自语。

 

谁知杀青的晚宴结束的第二天早上，金杨跟前来商谈的赵宏博站在金博洋的酒店房门前，咬着牙抑制住想要暴走的冲动。

金博洋你长能耐了是吧，前几天还传你深夜幽会私奔，今天就给我跟人宿醉到天亮？公司的《纵歌》开始确定主演，现在就给上头条？还把不把这个吃人的娱乐圈当回事了！

金杨在脑海里印象中的羽生结弦旁边打了巨大的问号加感叹号。

 

他刷过房卡颤抖地推开门，被赵宏博拦住。

 

“诶，小年轻嘛，干柴烈火，年少气盛，都懂得，管他们干嘛。”过来人赵宏博慢慢说道，“韩聪跟小隋都明白自己啥心思了，都是年轻人。”

“可我……”已经推开门的金杨犹豫，可我已经推开门了啊！

 

已经可以看到他两了啊……金杨做好不忍直视的准备，闭眼睁眼定睛一看，房间齐整，还亮着灯，看样子是亮了彻夜，进去入眼就能看见的沙发下面靠着两个人，彼此依偎着似仍在梦中，喝了一点酒的金博洋靠在羽生结弦的肩膀上恰好睡醒过来。

 

“嘶……头疼。”金博洋懵地按着发涨的太阳穴，缓慢睁开沉重的眼皮，晃着脑袋还晕乎着，抬眼，惊讶地看着门口处的金杨两人。

一觉醒来恍若隔世，古人诚不欺我。

 

“你们干什么！”金杨发狂怒道。

金博洋下意识地转头看被吵醒的羽生结弦，视线落到桌面上散乱的剧本与设计草图，努力地破开脑里混沌与头疼，拼凑着记忆里混乱的拼图。

发生了什么……？金博洋也很想知道，他看向睁着眼看他的羽生结弦，发觉醒来时是一片空白。

对上视线的这个人是眼前的唯一色彩。

他现在只能想到这些。


	19. Chapter 19

19.

 

·@Mr.ice：转发微博//@甜甜圈圈圈圈：高清剧照！！今日份的天天！［图片］［图片］［图片］

·@Mr.ice：手滑，勿理。//@Mr.ice：转发微博//@甜甜圈圈圈圈：高清剧照！！今日份的天天！［图片］［图片］［图片］

 

金博洋正式杀青的前一天，羽生结弦刚结束应邀参加的业内惯例展览。跟他同行的本田真凛坐在出租车副驾驶座上低头整理着文件联系完酒店，偷偷刷过微博补上因最近的工作而漏掉的话题签到，在滑到话题榜目前热度第一的内容时，失落垂眸。

她抬头从前车镜里看在后座沉思着一言不发的羽生结弦，也猜不到后者到底在想着什么，除了偶尔跟她交谈工作上的事情，便再没什么其余的话说。

自近期有关金博洋的负面报道出现后，羽生结弦似乎就开始如此。本田真凛心里也不好受，她看着微博上那几条伪造诬陷的所谓扒皮，以及那些水军黑粉铺天盖地的恶意黑评洗脑言论，手不自觉地颤着抖，无能为力的感觉再次浮上心头。

甜甜圈后援会反复组织粉丝净化话题，每日提醒粉丝们要冷静地跟黑粉水军理论反驳，期望能尽到作为粉丝的一份力，但所做的努力犹如蚍蜉撼树，破不开这一场爆发轰炸式、实有他意的负面爆料。

起因是某家记者毫无预警地在各平台上发表一篇专题，自称亲自采访过金博洋，独家整理对照着金博洋自出道至今的时间轴并将细节一一伪编入号，画出他与同行之间的关系图，有理有据地解剖其人设与早年经历，几乎让人相信地心服口服，看似在理智分析宣传一个演员，实际上字里行间都透着对金博洋演技与实力质疑，意有所指地向因新电影而跟风关注金博洋的大众抛出一个个别有深意的问题。

为什么这个一向低调、内敛的演员能爆红？为什么他可以得到这么多好资源？为什么同为男主并且是实力派的宇野昌磨在C位竞争中反而会被压下一头？他凭什么能得到这么多关注，得到这么多夸誉？

在这片溺人的圈中之海，博出头终成名的演员到底能有多洁身自好？带着一身淋漓，这些人前人后始终光彩照人、亮丽光鲜的明星背后又有怎样见不得光的肮脏泥潭，深渊浑水？

那篇专题不明说却暗中引着观众深思，剩下的意思不言而喻。明白的人恍然，认为这原来还是在做一场戏，半信半疑；不明所以的人或愤慨或疑惑，还是会随风浪潮摇摆不定。自娱乐圈存在起，无数黑料内幕扒皮潜规则让真假混杂过度曝光，圈外人看这圈内人，或多或少都带着偏见。

如果作为一个演员，没有可爆料可炒作的内容，总是赞誉与期许加身，事实本身或许就是此简单，没有掺杂欲望利益，也依旧会有人质疑，打压，嗤之以鼻。众人不相信圈内有纯粹干净的人，连同行演员自己都不信。规则已经被无形定好，每个人都曾竖立过所谓规矩条框，定约者将它们拼凑拉扯成丑陋虚恶的牢笼，企图束缚困住要搏击长空的鹰，折断其翅膀；企图让金丝之雀沉溺安逸，不再高飞。

这就是金博洋目前所遇到的情况。事情过于突然，这家一直精心谋划着揭开众多明星演员面具的媒体把矛头指向最近风头正劲的金博洋，试图以揭露质疑来哗众取宠，博取关注，专题通篇未显恶意诋毁，也没过分公开呛声，只是用各方面自称的“独家”消息质疑金博洋在刻意塑造虚伪人设，表明其采访直白耿直是情商低的表现，甚至以那次片场粉丝闹事指责金博洋袖手旁观冷眼相待，看热闹的人称之不足为奇，而作为粉丝的本田真凛却看的心惊胆颤，竟然连片场的细节末事都知道的一清二楚，如今回想，怕是演员明星的生活都暴露在镜头笔尖之下，身边的人鱼龙混杂，不知道这一秒路过的人是不是潜伏的记者，也不知道下一秒又会出现什么人，让人不寒而栗，惊恐万分。

踏进这个圈，拼的就是名气与声誉，不光是在灯光中央的人想要出名，周围边缘上的每个人都想，万人瞩目之上，都是人的虚荣贪恋，因利益合作因利益撕破，是垫脚石也是绊脚石，不在乎是否会伤及无辜，只在乎能握住的一切。这篇专题的目的显而易见，就是想要通过这种揭露打出业内专业评论演员明星的名号，企望能以专职爆料提高知名度，继而博得高度关注，从中获利，更有甚者可以以此与涉及的明星演员长期合作互帮互助，借机造势。身处娱乐圈，无人没有点黑料内幕，出现在世人面前，就得面对世人目光里的欣赏期望或不怀好意，是无可奈何，也是不得已。

如此一来微博上的风向便开始调转，带着金博洋话题的微博动态由多数好评赞赏转到出现不甚友好的评论，那些从一开始就眼红金博洋成绩的其他粉丝和路人纷纷落井下石，带起的言论引导着别的观众，他们借着网络本身的复杂性披上伪装的外衣，肆无忌惮，连合着那篇专题，要打压金博洋的势头，要将他从高处拉下。

出现这种事，金博洋的公司马上开始进行公关处理，但处心积虑的人又趁机造谣，宣告是因为金博洋心虚才强横将这些通告压下，一时间各方压力齐齐向金博洋而去，微博上也开始有人头头是道地分析金博洋公司背后的营销策略，指出一切都是在演戏，让观众粉丝们认清楚自己眼前的演员，表露的所有是否都是虚假欺骗。

毕竟一个演员最擅长作戏伪装，人前如何人后如何，隔着屏幕镜头，谁也不清楚他到底是一个什么样的人，演员尚且千人一面，人却不可能表里如一。

但纵使他在你面前如何简单赤诚，只要无人信，赤裸的真相都是虚假。本田真凛十分清楚这些事情，哪怕是作为路人，娱乐圈这些常规套路也是人尽皆知。作为甜甜圈的一员，她更多是心疼处在风口浪尖上的金博洋。接触本人这么久，她自然不信那些有情理有条理的爆料，再怎么眼见不为实，用心感受一个人总是不会错。她都不信，更何况是羽生结弦呢？

情不自禁在提及金博洋时想到羽生，本田真凛不由得叹气。

刚结束的展览会主办方曾经私下找过羽生结弦，询问他新系列合作演员的事情，一一筛选目前来说合适的演员人选，最近红起来的金博洋自然被看中，羽生结弦有意表露自己的选择，他也即将会在新展览的发布会里公开宣布，想趁此时探探口风，但主办方却略显迟疑。

“是因为他们看见了博洋现在的情况，担心一旦选用他，会给整个业内带来不好的影响。已经有前车之鉴，他们不敢冒这个风险。”羽生结弦面无表情地跟本田真凛解释，“如果我不能承担后果，其他主办方将不再接纳我的所有设计，我们的工作进行的也很艰难。”

“……真的有这么严重吗？”本田真凛皱眉，小声轻叹。

“都是为了金钱名誉利益，小心驶得万年船，每个人有想法，谁都不想自断自己的路。”羽生结弦淡淡道，将手中的设计图攥紧，留下皱痕。

有些人的前程就像一张纸，薄而透，每一步都要走的谨慎小心，一不留神用力便留下折痕，即使抚过千百次都难以恢复到原来的平整。

这就是现实。

不过再怎么努力想要平衡理想与现实，也还是会有差距。羽生结弦自认他也做不到，但所有人都想做到。他盯着设计整洁白纸上无可避免的一处污渍半晌，出声道。

“真凛，帮我订回去的机票。”

“什么时候？”

“越快越好。”羽生结弦收起全部设计图，“最好是现在！”

现在就想见到那个人。

 

“辛苦博洋啦！”

“辛苦辛苦！”

“辛苦金老师了！”

最后一场戏份拍摄结束，金博洋前一秒入戏皱起的眉头一瞬展开，听到现场工作人员跟副导助理的庆贺感谢声，笑出虎牙转身鞠躬致谢。

金镇瑞忙上前去递上水杯与小风扇，仔细看过金博洋的状态后放下心来。金博洋接过发现金镇瑞还加了块柠檬片进去，诧异了几秒后微微一笑。以前的金镇瑞还是个糙汉子，经常搞不明白行程，偶尔犯错，平时爱刷刷微博吐槽笑骂，现在的他却越来越细心体贴，考虑周全，遇到什么事也不再毛毛躁躁，开始懂得控制自己的言行举止，明白自己不但是一个助理，而且还是金博洋的助理，无论做什么决定都会瞻前顾后，不断向一个负责的助理靠拢，这让金杨颇为感叹，终于又少一件让他头秃的事情。

杀青以后剧组打算开一次晚宴，听到这个消息的金镇瑞欢呼几句，正准备跟金博洋说这件事。金博洋听罢只是轻轻笑过，推辞不去，让他跟片场的工作人员一起玩的开心。金镇瑞愣了一下，看着神情不明的金杨，失落地放下手。

“那你回酒店休息吧。”金杨默认了金博洋的婉拒，接通电话让司机送金博洋去最近转场地拍摄的落脚酒店。

这场戏算是彻底结束了。但新的戏即将开幕，故事中的主角如何有心思强颜欢笑。

 

三个人都明白目前的情况。金杨为此头疼不已，这几天片场跟公司来回跑，还特意跟金镇瑞说别让金博洋刷微博看信息，金博洋明面虽不表，但也心知肚明，由着金镇瑞拦着他不去理会外界言论，专心地拍完最后几场戏。他偷偷瞒着金镇瑞看过几次微博，看到那篇专题，不自觉失笑。

迟早要面对的，金博洋知道。他注定做不了一片白纸，注定会被染上一处色。

只是被人这么说还是很难受啊。

金博洋愣愣地靠在沙发上，看着桌子上放着的剧本发呆。厚剧本旁边还有五罐啤酒与两瓶白酒，是他跟剧组的人要的，瞒过金杨跟金镇瑞直接带回到酒店房间，锁门放空自己什么都不想，一边想一边喝几口啤酒，苦味在口腔里扩散开来蔓延刺激着味蕾，入喉直达胃部却像绕着心脏，散发满腔的苦涩与委屈。

真苦。他想。酒真是个奇怪的东西，不喝不解愁，喝了也无用。

 

可总得找个借口找个理由放任自己，演员金博洋可以做到将情绪收放自如，表露有度，但金博洋不行。金博洋现在有点累，拍戏很累，赶通告很累，应付媒体很累，看见那些胡说八道的话很累。

累的话就要放下来，扛着做什么呢？

金博洋揉着眼睛，不想让涌上的酸楚带着滚烫的眼泪留下来。他又喝了一口啤酒后听见了门铃声，有人来找他。懵地想了会，之前让金杨跟金镇瑞明天再来接自己，他需要好好休息一下，想不通到底还有谁会过来，已经有些醉意，反应迟钝的脑袋让他仰头困惑地眨眼，身体却先一步做出起身开门的动作。

他迷迷糊糊地打开房门。出乎意料地看见在他面前站着的微喘气的羽生结弦。

面前的人，是羽生结弦。

是因为一直忙于拍戏没来得及回信息，现在就在眼前的羽生结弦。

 

他鼻子突然一酸。下意识地赶紧转身捂脸掩饰了一下。

“你怎么……你怎么来了？”金博洋开口才发觉声音微沙哑，自觉有些失态，但脑海里却不由自主地想起自己这次没能及时回复信息，不知道羽生会不会生气。

他将还没出声的羽生结弦拉进房间里随手关上门，将对方引到沙发上时打个喷嚏，房间内空调温度过于冷，让金博洋稍微清醒过来。羽生结弦抱着设计稿蹙眉看着桌子上已经被喝掉的啤酒空罐，冷下脸来。

“你喝酒了？”羽生结弦问。

“呃……嗯……”金博洋支支吾吾应道，他已经喝掉了三罐，证据就在眼前没法说谎，索性也直接承认，“就，角色要求嘛，提前适应适应。”

羽生结弦听完依旧冷着脸没说话。

金博洋心虚，酒意上来让他站不住，只能就地靠在沙发上一坐，低着头感受着晕眩不想说话。

“你为什么喝酒？”羽生结弦继续问，语气不冷不淡。

“我不是说了……”

“别说谎。”羽生结弦直接打断金博洋的话，蹲下身去看着金博洋，“认真回答我。”

不知是不是酒精壮胆，金博洋本身就烦躁，被羽生结弦语气里的质问激得抬眸微怒，羽生结弦错愕地看着青年有些泛红的眼睛里那些复杂的情绪。待视线清晰之后金博洋收回目光，意识到自己失礼，才小声道。

“我不要你管。”

你本来什么都不知道。就不要管我。

 

羽生结弦听着金博洋似乎因喝酒而变得软软糯糯的语调，想责备金博洋的心顿时又软下来，他无奈地笑出声，跟着金博洋一起坐在沙发边上，拿起一罐空啤酒示意金博洋。

“我不能喝酒，就不能陪你一起醉了。”羽生结弦柔声道。金博洋微怔，张口欲说些什么，最终还是没说。

羽生结弦见他没说话，仰头换语气继续道：“没及时回我信息，还是碰见了你助理才得知房间号，不跟我解释一下吗？”

“不去晚宴还喝酒，真的不跟我解释？”

金博洋略带委屈地出声，“让你别管我……”

“作为粉丝可以不知道你的事，但作为朋友，我总该可以要你负责吧。”羽生结弦冲金博洋勾起嘴角，“我把关心给你了，不回应吗？”

金博洋抱着双臂靠在沙发上闭口不言。

“好吧。允许你有一会小脾气。”羽生结弦学着他抱臂，“毕竟工作这么辛苦，可以不用再这么克制自己。”

金博洋小声“哼”了句，赞同羽生结弦的话，也表达对羽生结弦刚刚的冷淡的不满。羽生结弦挑眉看着金博洋的反应，忍不住笑。

看样子有些醉，脸红着，喝酒后的反应好像比平时的样子更可爱……说话声软软的，跟撒娇似的。羽生结弦摇着头温柔笑开。

不管你什么样子，都很好。至少在我看来，都是最真。

“你还好吗？”羽生结弦问金博洋。既问着他喝酒的状态，也问着最近的好坏。

金博洋反应过来，勉强笑道：“还行吧。我觉得还可以。我觉得没什么大不了的。”

逞强惯了，金博洋什么都不想多说。现在微博上的事情他都知道，估计也影响了公司，无力感瞬间跃上心头，让他眼眶发热。

也许很快就过去了——

也许不会过去。

金博洋不想再想下去了。想的他脑袋疼，酒的好处大概就是这样吧，想事就会疼，阻止胡思乱想与思绪翻涌。

 

金博洋问羽生结弦去了哪里，羽生结弦停了半刻，决定坦白，“去参加一个展览，有可能要推迟之前要和你合作的计划，抱歉。”

“为什么？”

羽生结弦没继续回应，因为要对自己的设计负责，要对金博洋负责，不能再力排众议，他没这么说。金博洋顺着他的目光看向桌上的设计图，一张张手绘精致的稿纸有些皱起，差点毁了那些独特流畅的灵感线条。

揉着太阳穴，金博洋突然想明白一些事，无意出声，“你是知道了那些事情吗？”

所以才要推迟？

那你是怎么看我的呢？

 

“是不是觉得说的很对。”金博洋自顾自淡淡道，“很多人都这么认为。”

我不想你也以为我是他们说的那个样子。

“我早就说啦，我没你们想的这么好。”金博洋语气放缓，“如果真的是那样，还真的不要跟我合作好了，万一……”

你接受那样的我吗？

那种感觉又出来了。患得患失，犹豫不安，畏惧、期待着眼前这个人所有答案，害怕对方说出的话会是剑是枪，一下子就正中心脏，往上开一道疤。

已然被世人目光刺的千疮百孔，怕你是致命伤。

“新设计的事，我可以就此停下。但我来不光是要告诉你这件事，还要告诉你——”

金博洋看羽生结弦想要说下去，抬手要捂着耳朵，自欺欺人。却被羽生结弦握住手腕，抱进怀里得一个温暖的拥抱。

“无论什么模样的你，都已经非常好了。我看得到，我都知道，所以我——”

羽生结弦虔诚闭上眼睛一字一句。

“所以我非常喜欢你。”

你的好与坏，你的善与恶，你的伪装与坦诚，你的欢喜与落寞，我都会试着去接受，去喜欢，去拥抱，去爱，因为那样才是一个完整的灵魂，因为那样才是一个完整的你。

我不会因为你的夺目璀璨而喜欢，也不会因为你挡在面前的城墙而选择离开，我看见你的光与暗，也爱着你的苦与喜。我坦然接受你一切复杂与纯粹，因而那样才是完整的喜欢。

 

“真凛看得到你，我看得到你，你的甜甜圈也看得到你，所有的人都会看得到你，你一定要发现。”羽生结弦拥紧抓着他衣袖颤抖将脑袋埋进他怀里的金博洋，轻轻拍着金博洋的背，“没有人不喜欢你是假的，但喜欢你一定是真的。”

“你也要看见，你也要知道。”

看见你身后千万人，都未曾懦弱过。

 

羽生结弦感到肩头好像被泪水浸湿透，像此刻抱着他的小孩闷闷的声音，把他的心都泡软。

“什么样的我，你都会喜欢吗？”

羽生结弦轻推开吸着鼻子眼泪汪汪的金博洋，“是啊。在我面前，你已是最真。”

是上次无心应着的那句话。曾在金博洋心里流转百次，成明明月光，如今洒落下来，汇成眼中彼此的倒影，明亮交映。

 

金博洋借着酒意哭的更凶，打着隔靠在羽生结弦肩膀上，哭累了倦意上来，说的话越说越小声，最后喃喃自语，羽生结弦听不清含糊的话语，只能就着这个姿势拉过毯子盖在两人身上，陪着金博洋到天亮。

“我也……很喜欢你，所、所以，我、我不想你失望。”未听清的话散落成彻夜的灯影，交叠未明了的心意。

 

所以我不能让你因为我而放弃你的灵感与梦想，所以我不能让你被迫妥协，我要让你如愿以偿。

 

“所以，暂时解除合作关系吧。”彻底醒来的金博洋跟对面坐着的金杨和赵宏博解释完前后利弊，看着羽生结弦笑道。

“天天，你……”金杨听完金博洋如何面对那些负面报道后听见对方突然这么决定，惊道。

“谢谢赵老师答应聪哥的请求，特意为我分析现在的局面，我现在已经完全想好了。”金博洋转身向赵宏博致谢，“年度最佳男主角的提名我会尽力争取，接下来拍的戏也会全力以赴。”

“请等我。”金博洋抬头认真地看着羽生结弦的眼睛，“等我。”

等我劈开荆棘，再次往前，不再回头。

羽生结弦看着金博洋眼里浮动的星辰，轻轻一笑点头应下，“好。”

我等你再次破光而来。


	20. Chapter 20

20.

 

·@金博洋：谢谢大家的喜欢！以后也请继续一起走下去！未来还很长更长，足够把我们一生都说完。

 

“下午的采访你还去吗？”

低头调整着录音耳机的周知方随意问同在录音棚里咬着笔思考改谱曲稿的陈巍，目光瞄到亮屏手机上的时间显示，顺着上瞥过一眼日期，才发觉原来从他跟现在的公司签约到现在竟然将近一年了，周知方恍惚地想起已经许久没见的某个人，有点想再偷溜出去聚餐。

“你去我就去。”陈巍头也不抬地回道，想到什么加了一句，“出去玩也得带我，否则我就告诉经纪人把你关进录音棚写词，再也不能潇洒快活。”

真狠。周知方咧嘴笑过也不在意，将用手机压着的词稿拿起来看，欣赏似的甩了几下，“你看我这次的词还行吧，我感觉挺符合《纵歌》，你觉得呢？”

“业余人士保留意见。”陈巍开着玩笑，“这些只有你才能把握的住。”

“也是。”周知方无奈笑开，“要是媒体也都这么想就好了，就不会搞这么多自以为是的新闻。”

陈巍指间笔下一顿停在纸面上，险些划毁了刚修过的谱子，他调整过姿势开口，“现在的人都这样，为了博取眼球嘛，什么事都能做的出来。”

 

话音刚落两个人不约而同想起很久之前发生的那件事，以及那个人，默契地叹出声。周知方点开手机的联系人界面，往下滑翻到与金博洋的通话记录，指尖想往下点，犹豫片刻，还是灭了亮着的屏幕。

“金杨那次是不是都怒到要把那家记者揪出来打来着？我听说当时公司上层都差点上官司了，最后还是另一个记者主动来找金杨告诉他怎么处理才压下那些乱七八糟的事。”既然都想起了这件事，陈巍干脆就聊这个话题，“真是感到心累，那些营销号胡编乱造的能力越来越厉害了啊，要不是跟博洋吃过大排档，我当初还真的信。”

周知方听罢无语了几秒，同情着一下子被划进一顿大排档友谊的金博洋，他将手稿卷成一个话筒对着陈巍说：“别傻了，用你发音的喉咙想想怎么看那是假的吧，这么明显，那记者说博洋是个心机男孩我都看笑了，他明明就是个傻白甜！”

“还是很白很傻很甜的那种。”陈巍附和笑道。拿起稿子示意周知方一起从录音棚出去准备下午关于近期《纵歌》相关采访。

周知方边走边道：“好久没见傻白甜男孩了，好想他。”

 

“博洋也是很认真，太拼了吧，刚结束《化龙》就忙着拍Mr.BO的《繁华背后》，不过很早就杀青了，本来Mr.BO就一直等着他，把其他戏都拍完专门等着博洋，其他工作一到位，应该是要参加年初的金人影奖。”陈巍握着手机刷了会微博，“明年就要拍《纵歌》了，我们的歌也要抓紧时间写出来了。”

“当演员真忙。”周知方感叹，“我还是唱唱歌就好，还有时间跑出去玩。”

 

“你看看那边的宇野还忙着挑剧本呢，你的良心不会痛吗方仔！”陈巍走在前面，转角就看见了刚从会议室出来的宇野昌磨，转身示意周知方后跟宇野昌磨友好地打了个招呼。

周知方耸肩，表示我就这样你想怎么着吧，陈巍无奈，周知方在他面前总是很随意，也只能由着周知方。宇野昌磨主动上前跟两人问好，周知方点头会意，心情却很复杂。

 

当初《纵歌》选演员，周知方虽然明面上不作过多表示，但打心里而言，他还是很希望金博洋能够接到这部戏，最开始他就想有一天能为金博洋的戏写歌，也算圆了一个心愿。后来金博洋的负面专题一出现，让本来对金博洋有意向的投资方和导演迟疑不定，要考虑名声与实力，圈里人总是会偏向前者，甚至开始跟在《逐光之时》里表现不俗的宇野昌磨交谈让他试戏，这也让周知方一度焦虑。没想到后来金博洋让金杨跟公司上层和导演商判要郑重解释他那时所有的不实报道，维护自己的声誉，并且联系各方记者平台采访澄清所谓爆料内幕，与此同时跟金博洋合作过的大部分演员跟导演编剧也纷纷为他发声，粉丝们更是一呼百应，在金博洋身后成一道不倒的后盾城墙。其中韩聪与隋文静曾一同在接受采访时被问到如何看待跟他们关系最好的金博洋的相关问题，两人那时默契一笑。

“其实我们不可能让所有人满意，肯定会有人不喜欢，肯定会有不爱，我们就算出现在众人面前，做什么也不可能完全按照别人的想法来。”隋文静这么回应，“我们只能做到最好的自己，至于别人到底怎么看，我们也管不着了。”

“也没法管。真的，做的再好也会被人说，没做什么还会硬给我们扣个帽子。”韩聪边说边笑，“总会看清楚一个人吧，别急，等他重新出现在银幕上，你们会看得到的。”

“只能说相信他吧，祝福他。”隋文静最后说。

“对，祝福他。”韩聪点头。

 

 

而宇野昌磨也有一段时间采访被问到如何看待曾经同一部戏的另一个男主，宇野昌磨在话筒与记者面前慢腾腾地思考半天组织语言，有心的记者看他反应，以为宇野昌磨是因为彼此是竞争对手，双方粉丝还进行过一场激烈的讨论争吵，说不准是否心有顾虑有所排斥才回答的这么犹豫，毕竟这些在娱乐圈里太常见了，八卦对峙最能吸引关注，记者刚想从中大做文章写个猜测猛料，谁知下一秒宇野昌磨就出声打破他自己的妄想。

“他挺好的。真的，人真的很好。他比我更值得很多好的剧本，跟他合作后我意识到了我的很多不足。”之前透露过自己不会参演《纵歌》的宇野昌磨以前就有出去旅游学习充实自己的想法，这次刚好有时间落实这个决定，他跟记者们解释完后最后笑着，看着镜头说：“我相信他，祝福他。”

 

“相信他，祝福他。”下午的采访，记者无意间向周知方跟陈巍问到对确定参演《纵歌》的主演金博洋的看法，周知方跟陈巍异口同声地回道，两个人对视后笑成一片。

“我们都相信他可以做到，也祝他能在年度评选中如愿以偿。我们能说的只有这么多，剩下的事情——”陈巍微笑。

“剩下的事情，就像他说过的，交给你们来见证吧。”周知方眨眼接道。

 

 

“……交给你们来见证吧。”歌手清朗独特的声音透过屏幕直达耳边，放大音量，哪怕在嘈杂喧哗的机场也仍能听的一清二楚，像在喧闹里跳进一个不规则音符，奏起心上激动的频率谱。费尔南德兹退出偶然点进去这条最近微博上的热门采访视频，转头看向旁边刚刚跟他一起看着视频的羽生结弦，目光落到对方的行李箱，又移上来到对方戴着的墨镜和手上拿着的机票上，下意识地抬头看机场等候区上的时间班次表，计算着什么时候告别最好。

“终于忙完今年的展览，你也该好好休息一阵了吧。”费尔南德兹拍着羽生结弦的肩，“我还真的没想到你推掉了这次主办方给你推荐的合作人选，干脆不做新的尝试。”

“因为那都不是我想要的。”羽生结弦低头一笑，“既然来不及赶上这次展览，那就不做了，重新想过一个系列设计，对我来说也不难。”

“是啊对你来说真不难，你还是得了今年的最佳设计。令人羡慕嫉妒啊。”费尔南德兹啧啧摇头，“也真是佩服你能重新想出一个新系列，毕竟算是彻底重头来过，对我们来说还是很辛苦的。”

“还行，我有很多灵感备稿，只是将其中一个具体化而已。你知道的，我深深喜欢着我每一个出世的设计，做的最好的我才拿得出手。”羽生结弦笑眯眯，看着手机里自己新设计系列的图片。

费尔南德兹瞥过一眼，“你这次的‘smile and cry’对戒系列是不错。眼泪与欢乐同在，才是完整的爱情。没想到你也有感悟到这些的一天。”

听的出来情场高手的感慨，羽生结弦忍不住“噗嗤”一笑，缓缓道：“每个人都会哭都会笑，会伪装会坦诚，能接受对方全部的模样，才算真的美满吧。”

“追了颗星你居然变了这么多……好神奇。”费尔南德兹觉得不可思议，“那你是放弃了‘追星’系列吗？你好像很久没去找你的星星了吧。”

“我在等。”羽生结弦轻声道。

“等？费尔南德兹不解，随即笑道，“也对，等吧，有人跟我说，做好一切就能等来金钱，名声，荣誉，甚至是爱情。”

“你不是这样的吗？别人都这么说你，如此唾手可得。”

羽生结弦回道：“我从来不是。”

无论是作品还是什么，他总都在为自己争取，每年坚持把设计做到完美，得奖，提高名气，都是用自己的努力得来的，这条万人艳羡的路也脚踏实地一步步走过来，鼓起勇气面对过去的非议与质疑，反击维护，毫无畏惧，不会原地等待鲜花与掌声，那些身后聚齐起来的灯光与瞩目，都踏过荆棘丛生泥潭沼泽不断而来。

人生太短，故事太长，不能回头，因此只能生起无限勇气，一直往前。

 

广播适时响起，在偌大的机场荡起回声传开，羽生结弦听到自己的航班即将起飞，起身拖着行李箱准备过去检票，他回头跟送他的费尔南德兹告别，笑道。

 

“不是所有都能等到的，更多的时候，还要主动去争取。”

我一直在等那个人，他给过我无边勇气，现在，我可以为自己争取了。

 

 

将近年初，金人影奖开奖在即。金镇瑞提前拿到了提名顺序与邀请函，递给金博洋看。过几天就要走红毯，激动到睡不着觉的助理在家在床上翻滚过一整晚，今早蓬着头急急忙忙地跑进公司开始工作，金杨坐在办公室里悠悠然地喝着咖啡看着一脸疲倦但依旧掩饰不了其兴奋的金镇瑞，勾起笑摇头。

“别急，别急，不慌，不慌。”金杨慢慢道。

“啊啊啊我好激动好开心！”金镇瑞原地蹦哒了几下，转身给金博洋一个大大的熊抱，控制不住地边抱边跳，他问金博洋：“那一天终于要到了吗！终于要成真了吗！感觉在做梦！”

梦寐以求的所有，终于等到了吗？

“也许吧。”金博洋不慌不忙地揽住已经语无伦次激动万分手舞足蹈的金镇瑞，让他冷静下来。视线定在手里黑金边框的金人影奖入场邀请函，凝视许久，过往全部跃上心头一一在脑海里浮现，刚结束一段忙碌枯燥的拍戏时光他还没完全调整过来，轻轻闭上眸感受着因一眼看到邀请函而一时放松趁机上来的疲倦空虚感，做过几个深呼吸，长长呼出一口气。

“还不知道能有什么结果呢。”金博洋淡淡笑道。邀请函只是开端，金人影奖的评审组也还没透露过任何消息，所有人都不知道到底会有什么结局，他只能先让自己平静下来。

说不激动不兴奋不开心是假的，不痛不痒不苦不喜也是假的。他努力这么久，此刻释然想哭。但现在累的感觉多过那些情绪，他放开金镇瑞找了个座位坐下，抬手揉着脸，动作缓慢轻柔，像在平复他砰砰作跳的心。他想，最后什么结果都不在乎了好不好，他真的全力以赴过，努力拼命过，面对过恶意与诋毁，也被温暖与爱意包围，如果这次得不到，那就下一次，再下次，下下次，一直到演不下去爱不动为止。

他演过其他人的一生，自己的人生还未完待续，没关系，这条路还有很长。

 

但是，能有结果最好了。金博洋将邀请函贴近怀里，再次闭眼微微笑着，如果能不让大家和那个人失望就好了。

如果所有的争取都能如愿以偿就好了。

 

 

夜幕星河降临人世，转眼冬霜，雪花幻化碎屑般落到鼻尖，不一会就消融。冷意裹着长风从身边呼啸穿过，将雪一扬散落成细碎粉末浮在空中，似覆着街头温黄的灯火。广场上人海茫茫匆匆擦肩，在这座浮华之城里互相拥挤紧靠，身边陌生过路人的脸模糊不清，看过一眼就被遗忘到脑后随着脚步倒退进街景。巨幕之上放映着红毯聚光，艳丽色彩，明星名媛带走镜头明媚一笑，万众瞩目焦点一瞬，璀璨如星辰。

 

羽生结弦站在街头，抬头视线被巨幕吸引。他这几天都在忙着处理工作剩下的后续问题，全心全意投进工作里没怎么理会其他消息，刚刚才锁了工作室的门下楼准备联系本田真凛，打开手机看过日期才发现原来今天是金人影奖开幕的日子。他懊恼，没想到忙过了头，差点失约，却在下一秒听见转播的颁奖仪式上主持人突然念到的熟悉名字时寻声抬眸望去。

 

主持人的声音清晰又用力，“恭喜《化龙》主演金博洋——”

他呼吸一滞。

“荣获最具潜力艺人奖！”

 

镜头晃到坐在观众席的金博洋身上，今夜穿着得体西装的年轻演员脸上动容，懵了几秒终破开紧张疲惫的神情，起身从容不迫地走到舞台中央鞠躬致谢致辞，羽生结弦看着银幕上微笑的金博洋，却觉得对方维持这份笑容都像是在花光力气，他不忍心地移开目光，闭眼轻叹。

这个结局，不是那个人想要的。

他该有多失落。

 

“本届金人影奖电视剧类颁奖到此结束！接下来公布电影类奖项获得者！”主持人画风一转，语气激昂，升调的声音像炸开烟花，纷乱着所有人的思绪与心跳。羽生结弦重新移回目光，感觉到周围也有路人渐渐停下来跟他一起站在街头凝视这巨幕听着这宣告，纷纷扬扬的雪天，他跟千万人一同站在这里，屏住呼吸，等待一个人向世界宣布，破光而来。

 

念过提名与其他奖项，预料之中的演员与影片，但最后只剩一个结果一个剧终——

“最激动人心的时刻到了！”

“下面我要宣布，本年度金人影最佳男主角奖获得者是——”

 

是天天，是博洋，是金博洋。他在心里默念。羽生结弦几下深呼吸，周围开始起声。

 

“恭喜演员金博洋凭借《繁华背后》荣获本届最佳男主角奖！”

“实至名归！”

 

实至名归！

 

镜头再次转给维持微笑还没反应过来的金博洋，青年愣了半刻，难以置信地张嘴想说着什么，最终激动地说不出话来，只能开心地笑出虎牙，整理过衣服后踏上红毯到达颁奖典礼舞台之中，身后万丈光芒，如相呼应，瞩焦在世人面前，过尽千帆，披光而来。

梦醒以后，一切成真。

 

“天天最棒！”

“天天加油！”

人群里有路过的甜甜圈姑娘带着路人高声呐喊，为巨幕上的那个耀眼闪光的人欢呼雀跃，此间万人开始为其鼓掌，献上祝福与期许，如繁影星光涌上夜空化成银河漫漫，似要蔓延至天边，经年不灭。

羽生结弦如释重负笑开，忍下眼眶一酸而来的泪水，继续听着金博洋的获奖感言。

 

银幕上的金博洋虔诚接过小金人的奖杯，连连致谢。手颤抖着握过话筒，几次哽咽张嘴说不出话来，他转过脸去歉意一笑，掌声雷动。

在这个时刻，想说的太多太多，很想冲所有人笑的开心，但还是控制不住想哭的冲动，金博洋觉得眼睛好疼，快放不下那些眼泪了，但很满足，很开心，很幸福。

 

他还是从前那个容易感动的少年，跌跌撞撞地摸索前进，摔倒了不哭，刺疼了不哭，只有当终于等到了想要的一切，才敢肆无忌惮呃哭出来。羽生结弦看着金博洋，想起很久以前在片场人海里遥遥望去的被甜甜圈与鲜花簇拥着的金博洋，那时候他也像这样会笑，笑着笑着就抑制不住地眼眶发红，压着辛酸与释怀，此一如既往，未曾变过。

他眼里的光也依旧纯粹无暇，如绚烂的一颗星星。

 

“很、很荣幸能得到这个奖。我一直……挺想要的。”金博洋收起情绪，很快调整过来开场打趣道，主持人会意一笑，“金博洋今天能站在这里，离不开身边所有人的支持与鼓励。要真心实意感谢的人太多了，太多了，我数不过来说不完。”

 

“但一定要跟我的甜甜圈们说声，谢谢，辛苦了，我没有让你们失望，真是太好了。没有你们我真的走不下去，谢谢你们陪我到现在，对我来说，你们一直都是我的宝藏，我爱你们。”

金博洋低下身诚恳真挚地向眼前鞠躬。

 

“我知道我身边有很多的路人与陌生人，我没办法记住他们的脸，说不出他们的名字，千千万万的人从我的生命里走过，来不及向他们说谢谢，别的我说不来，我只能以后再不断努力，回报每一个支持过爱过我的人。”

“我知道我身后有千万人。”金博洋最后闭上眼深呼吸，睁开眼睛笑道，“为了这千万人，我会继续前行，永不放弃。谢谢大家！”

 

感受到银幕上金博洋直视的目光，羽生结弦竟有瞬间错觉，错觉以为金博洋正透过屏幕越过人海，找到他的存在，向他轻声感谢。

这千万人里，我知道你在，我知道你一直在。

你要看到我，你要看到站到这个地方的我，红毯灯光已经准备好，聚万千星辰闪烁在眼前，就等你看见我。

 

羽生结弦抬手擦去眼泪，接过本田真凛的来电。

“老师！我们跟天天都在等你！”应下简单结束通话后金博洋的短信马上发过来，在简洁的界面上亮着光。

［我在庆功宴上等你，你来吗？］

［上次你答应我杀青时会来找我，你迟到了，这次不要失约噢。］

［我等你。］

 

 

捧着一束艳红玫瑰，放上准备许久的深蓝色小礼盒，羽生结弦踏进录制后台，认过路转角恰好看见在不远处被围着欢笑的金博洋，他看着笑容万分灿烂的金博洋，停下脚步远远凝视着。

 

金博洋的那边热热闹闹，是一团聚拢一起生长的火苗，羽生结弦却像在边缘孤独站着，静默，一座弯桥面对岸，隔着眼前一道无形的河流。

那个人天生就该被光被所有人拥着并爱着吧。羽生结弦忽的感到无力，莫名的失落翻上来，孤独的失重感在拉着他往下坠，不由自主地生出退后的想法。

 

而我这里冷冷清清，没有半点温度。

 

金镇瑞抱住一脸嫌弃的金杨，跟着特意过来的小计说着话，一旁好奇的助理姑娘本田真凛开始聊起八卦，沉浸在得奖的喜悦之中，气氛轻松愉快。金博洋跟着他们笑，随后意识到好像有人过来，转头越过不少围过来听八卦的工作人员，看到站着不动的羽生结弦后立即歉意推开身边的人跑到羽生面前。

 

羽生结弦怔怔地看着从温暖的火中走出破冰向他而来的金博洋。

 

“你来了。”金博洋笑，有些不自在地胡乱放着手，眼神飘忽不定，他很久没见到羽生结弦本人了，一时之间也不知道该说些什么，只能木木站着干巴巴地开口。

见羽生结弦没回他，咬着牙像下定决心，金博洋上前给了羽生结弦一个热烈拥抱。

他低声说了句“谢谢”。

是你陪我阅过剧本谈过人生，逃过狗仔看过黄昏，带我跑过无数个圈圈绕绕的路口与转角，代替那些粉丝给过我贴心安慰与真实拥抱，我知千万人中，你最终不同。

你曾是那千万人。

而如今，你是羽生结弦。

 

羽生结弦错愕地微睁眼，反应后回抱着金博洋笑，“恭喜你。最佳男主角。”

祝贺你，终得所愿。

“你做到了。”

他推开金博洋将玫瑰花放进地方怀里，取出礼盒打开，里面是一枚特制胸针，五线星星被故意拉成不规则的形状，欲伴流星呼应而生，微亮的星钻石镶嵌入边，汇似流光。

 

“这是羽生结弦独家为金博洋定制提供的庆贺礼。”羽生结弦笑的温和。

“是……要跟我合作的那款吗？”金博洋愣住。

“不是。‘追星’留给以后继续设计，我要让它和你留给世人共见。”羽生结弦轻轻摇头，追星系列来不及展览，他只能留给未来，他相信以后还会有机会让它跟着金博洋闪闪发光，未来一定能让众人看得见彼此的璀璨。

“而这款是我单独给你的，销量绝版，独一无二。”羽生结弦将胸针拿起为金博洋戴上，“它的名字叫，YOU。”

 

“我？”金博洋低头瞄到胸针转动角度的一处，惊的出声，“背后那是……”

“我的名字。上面是我独有的刻印。”羽生结弦笑着解释，“我其实一直有一个毛病，喜欢做记号，标记这归属于自己。”

金博洋听明白羽生结弦话里之意，脸开始发烫，他觉得他现在耳朵都红透了。

“我、我这……我没有东西给你……”左看右寻发现自己连小金人都没拿着，金博洋窘迫地说道，“我、我……”

 

金博洋还没想出要说什么，身后便传来金杨的声音，“天天呢！怎么溜了！说好的请我吃大餐呢？有了男主角就不要亲经纪人了是吧！”

“啊我想跟天总共进晚餐！”金镇瑞大喊。

“我也想！”小计跟本田真凛附和道。

 

金博洋忙回头看那一群轰轰烈烈向他过来的人，吓的失色，他转身牵过羽生结弦的手，向前跑去，向困惑眨眼的羽生结弦扬唇一笑。

“他们要跟我庆祝，但我此刻只想跟你一个人分享喜悦与开心。”

“金博洋如今能站在最高的地方，离不开羽生结弦的支持与喜欢。”

从此我的人生剧本里，不能缺你一句台词，不能少你的身影，请你一定不要缺席。

 

金博洋甩手丢掉玫瑰花，拉着跟他一同笑着的羽生结弦一起往前跑着。

“接下来换做我来带你‘逃亡’，准备好了吗？”

逃至天边银色，逃至遥远未来，跟我一起走的那个人，一定要是你。

羽生结弦握紧了金博洋的手，毫不迟疑，“荣幸之至。”

 

我追过一颗星星，到如今，我终于能握紧，未敢放手，在此我许诺万古长明，在彼此的未来里直到世界尽头。

 

——正文完——


	21. Chapter 21

番外一《有一个带你追星的BOSS 是什么体验》

 

有一个带你追星的BOSS 是什么体验？甜甜圈姑娘本田真凛告诉你，体验非常奇妙。

 

首先，你得接受你平时看起来高贵冷艳实际上温和体贴的BOSS 其实是个隐藏的博洋头号粉丝、后援会会长、大写的人形横幅，无形之中就能为正主圈粉无数，常年站在前线为后方提供近距离高清剧照生活照宣传照路途照，并且给你分享很多男友角度的照片，让你咬着手绢羡慕嫉妒，认清BOSS无法撼动的死忠粉身份、不倒人设。

 

其次，你的工作除了整理资料文档文件联系材料店咨询各种事宜，泡泡咖啡偶尔打扫工作室以外，还要时不时跟着自家BOSS光明正大肆无忌惮地借着工作的名义去片场探探班、跟演员探讨剧本、怼怼狗仔记者、逗逗毒唯黑粉、刷刷微博话题、每日签到点赞，备忘录里都是预订的各种花束记录和花店电话，时刻定位博洋拍戏地点以出差为名义进行公费旅游。

 

最后，就算在片场也要谨遵BOSS的教诲努力工作赚钱追星，跟着自己粉的偶像一起勤勤恳恳认认真真，体现甜甜圈良好素质与品德，给路人与剧组留下良好的印象，为自己的粉丝行为负责，并以此为奋斗目标争取早日取得最佳业绩。

这就是追星族的最终理想，追星族的模范，追星族的榜样。本田真凛甚至觉得她已经能以自己的工作经历在某知名平台上登着小号连载着一部《论追星的正确打开方式》了。不过她还没开始写，逛了一圈无意发现有一部小说写的故事情节很眼熟。

 

文案开头这么写：他，十八线小演员，摸爬滚打数十年，一朝登上影帝之座。

她一看，《逆袭之影帝之路》。点击量还挺高。她决定要跟作者好好谈一谈，潜意识告诉本田真凛，这绝对是金镇瑞！

她先给金镇瑞发了条短信问这本书是不是他写的，但她看不懂金镇瑞的回复。

［什么？可我写的是明明是《霸道明星爱上我》啊？］

“到底谁写的《逆袭》……”金镇瑞自言自语。没发现在电脑前的金杨听罢脸色一变，立马关上了新开的界面。

妈耶，要掉马了吗……金杨佯装咳嗽了一声，挥手让金镇瑞去打印资料。

 

番外二 《习以为常》

坚持每年一部电视剧两部电影计划的金博洋杀青的次数并不多。最开始的时候，大家都争着跟金博洋共进晚餐，庆功杀青。

“我不管！我就要跟着天总吃肉！”金镇瑞抱住捧着鲜花的金博洋不放手，“不管不管！”

“你给我放手啦！有点助理的样子行不行！”金杨扶额，感到头疼。

“我也很想……”矜持的甜甜圈姑娘本田真凛默默念道。

 

但每次的“博洋争夺战”都会被羽生结弦终结。

“抱歉，我想跟羽生一起走。”金博洋歉意地抱着花，牵过羽生结弦的手跟他们告别。

那能怎么办？人家是什么关系？之前还手拉手当着他们面丢下他们逃跑过，只能宠着咯。剩下的人内心愤愤不平，呵呵一笑，看透红尘。

于是后来大家都习以为常。

“结束啦！天总我跟你说噢有一间店超好吃！”

“抱歉我……”

“算了算了，羽生来了，你两走吧。再见。”

“记得早点回来。刚刚我们说道哪了？”

“我觉得那间店的寿司不错！”

“下次可以去吃另一间店的牛排？”

“下次庆功宴再办大一点吧？”

“……”缺席的庆功宴主角沉默不语，羽生结弦笑着揽过金博洋的肩，替他抱过手上的花束与礼物。

“没关系，我们的庆功宴上，我的最佳男主角从没有缺席过。”

 

番外三《八卦的烦恼》

 

小计最近听同事们八卦盘点明星，提到了记者最不想采访、狗仔懒得追的两个演员。

第一个是采访半天都在组织语言让记者浮想联翩脑洞大开的宇野昌磨。

记者：请问您最近有什么规划吗？

宇野昌磨：呃……嗯……

记者：是有什么安排吗不方便透露？是跟您最近合作的演员有关吗？

宇野昌磨：没……没什么规划……

记者：……嗯……

记者：我突然没什么要问的了，谢谢。

 

第二个是没怕过狗仔，在人面前还能愉快交流的金博洋。

曾经有一段采访这么提到：

主持人：据说您从来不怕狗仔，是吗？

金博洋：干啥怕他们啊，我没做什么事啊？

主持人：您就没有遇到狗仔的经历？

金博洋：有，肯定有，不过都避开了。

主持人：这么厉害吗？

金博洋：我随时带着感应雷达呢，你信吗？

 

番外四《守则》

甜甜圈守则二十条：

1.坚持以金博洋为中心不动摇，圈地自萌自护，保持理智

2.以团结一致、反黑对外为两个基本点，牢记甜甜圈使命

3.真心喜欢一个演员就认真追剧努力安利，做细节分析作图剪视频，没空整天撕逼参与闹剧

4.要记住，没有人是完美无瑕的，金博洋也是，但既要爱他的好，也要包容他的小缺点

5.偶像不是一切，该玩就玩该吃就吃该睡就睡该学习工作就做好自己，再熬夜也抢不到每天的签到第一，要做精致的女神粉

6.造谣生事、诽谤诬陷的微博请随手举报，详情可以加入反黑小组

7.不能给金博洋随便扣各种“最好”“第一”等招黑的帽子，当然，如果确是事实，请尽情把他吹上天，让全世界都知道他的好，不服憋着

8.如果传出了绯闻，也不要试着去排斥、怼绯闻中的另外一个演员明星，一定要冷静下来，不悲不喜，气到脱粉也不要回踩，要乖乖的

9.谣言止于智者，不要轻信所谓爆料与黑幕，演员也是人，我们尚且做不到十全十美，就原谅他的小不足，相信他会做的更好

10.当然，我们不能盲目吸天无法自拔，要认清楚他到底值不值得你喜欢，如果认准了，就一直走下去吧

11.尊重金博洋的合作对象与竞争对手，不随便比较也不踩一捧一，做得好的要夸，做的不好的也要批评

12.不能以爱他为名给他带来麻烦，不造舆论，不乱影响，粉丝就像是演员的一张名片，要注意自己的行为，甜甜圈就是要甜甜的

13.不能参与互掐的粉丝争端，不跟别家粉丝吵架、争论，在片场探班时要压住自己扑上去吸天的冲动！

14.听博洋的话，好好吃饭好好学习，他只是来片场上个班，不用每天围着他转

15.尽量不搞小团体，大家有剧就看有电影就多看，追天佛系一点

16.就算是妈妈粉也不用每天念叨噢，天天会照顾好自己，大家也要做好自己

17.尽量不多问天天的感情生活，我们不一定都要知道，知道也没用，你们懂的

18.男神粉们要注意不要送玫瑰花！很容易被误会的！

19.如果他是闪闪发亮，那么你也不要黯淡无  
光，追上他

20.支持、喜欢、爱他，陪他一直到走不动爱不动为止

 

金博洋护粉守则三条：

1.好好学习工作吃饭，做一个好榜样

2.能做到的就不会放弃，用实力让别人无话可说，不让粉丝们失望

3.说到就要做到

 

番外五《你所不知道的事》

 

那天金博洋醉的迷迷糊糊靠在羽生结弦肩膀上时，羽生结弦是想偷偷亲一口脸颊的。奈何刚低下头去金博洋就一爪子挥上来，差点被打到下巴。

 

脑袋混沌的金博洋睁开眼睛，开始碎碎念。

“这哪啊……”

“……这……”羽生结弦无奈，小心翼翼地凑上前去，看不出来金博洋到底到哪个程度。他还没怎么接触过喝酒的人，也不明白应该怎么做，他想了想，试着问：“天天？”

金博洋没什么反应。只是揉着眼睛低头，像是终于感受到口腔里的味，委屈巴巴地说：“好累，好苦。”

“酒一点都不好喝。”小孩突然高喊了一句，抬手把欲起身要倒点水给金博洋喝的羽生结弦拉下来，“你别走！”

羽生结弦马上乖乖地回去任金博洋折腾，静静地等着金博洋开口。

他曾以为这个人醉过以后没有负担就能肆意一些。

金博洋不动了，捂着脸懵懵地不知胡乱说了什么，揉着脸擦着眼眶里的生理盐水。

“羽生。”他小小声念着一个人的名字，吸吸鼻子，重新顺着羽生结弦靠过来的肩膀躺下来，“羽生。”他又睡了过去。

旁边的羽生结弦心软了一块下去，没喝酒，但自己好像也醉了一点点。

一个人在意识不清的情况下喊着另一个人的名字，到底是有多重要呢。

也许以后你还会醉，还会哭。

 

他叹气，确认金博洋这回真的睡着了，轻声说了句“晚安”后握过金博洋的手腕仔细端详片刻，近乎虔诚地轻轻吻着一次。

但现在，以后，未来，我都想就这么陪着你，不醉也不哭，直到你安稳入睡。

 

随后放开手取过旁边的毯子将其再次盖在金博洋身上，调整了一下身形姿势，不敢轻易吵醒睡的正香甜的小孩，他下飞机不久就赶过来酒店也有些累，眨了下酸涩的眼睛，他取过文件夹里的笔在白纸上随意画了一条线，签过几个字后拿出手机百度了会如何解酒，末了偷偷地跟睡着的金博洋自拍合照了一张。

 

他觉得那天晚上的月亮一定很温柔。

 

“这张照片什么时候的？”金博洋看着羽生结弦手机里的相册诧异道。

羽生结弦笑眯眯，“在你不知道的时候。”

在你不知道的时候，我已经下定决心，并许诺用一生来实现。

 

番外六《化龙》（正文剧本衍生）

风乍起。

青苔覆上阶，暗柳意萧索，抬眸上方的牌匾已蒙了尘，细闻仍是满道的桂香，推开门再往里走，绕过水榭楼台，便是他悄悄放过纸鸢，戏过游鱼，过了几年安逸自在日子的别院。可他却知道什么都变了。

一朝，奸臣当道，一夕，物是人非。

心下万分怅然，思绪流转，年轻的皇子挥开随从宫人，一步踏入院中，直见到转角那黑衣少年，回神垂眸略一倾身，向其拱手，“先生。”

背着一幅画卷的黑衣少年并不应声，只是抬手接住随风而散的落花，久久凝视。

换作从前，那人肯定要叹花期易逝了。

惋惜一叹，少年转身向皇子看去，“殿下，可是想好该如何做了？”

皇子略一迟疑，许久才道：“便如先生所愿。当年为谋朝政，历尽千辛特意去寻这世间唯一一条未点睛的黑龙，如今倒是后退不得。”

“一入朝政身不由己，却看不得这世人水深火热，今日来，便再不后退。”

 

黑龙听罢，会意一笑，出声却字字清晰，“纵使你要面目全非，遭受万人唾骂，纵使你要戴上可怖的面具，鲜血沾身，纵使从此往后，再没有人看清你真实模样，也绝不后悔？”

皇子听他反问，低头不言。

都说那朱甍碧瓦，玉楼金殿里的人，甚是凉薄，他曾在暖春的宫殿里赤脚站着，蹲下身去自己抱住自己，繁重华丽的衣物隔着皮肤，透着丝丝凉意。

眼是冷的，就如重重垂帘里的那个人冷冷看着他的眸子，透着他像是望着哪个人，装不进半点宽容；嘴是冷的，就像那些随声附和窃窃私语，绞尽脑汁却笑里藏刀要将对面的那人就地扳倒；耳是冷的，听来的传来的当做疯言疯语，任凭它在脑海里化成梦魇，夜夜梦回在空旷的行宫里——

是不是，就剩那心是温热的，就剩那血是温热的，非要扯来淋漓血肉，才能换来一片赤诚？

一旦往上走，就再无人能看清自己最初什么样子。

 

“后悔了？”黑龙少年看他反应，微眯眸，“当初找上门来，要我辅佐你，我确是心甘情愿，你也要知晓，我虽为龙族，却不臣服任何人。若是做不到这些，那便没有理由让我留下。”

“并非……请先生谅解。”皇子升起惶恐，忙施礼道歉，“我只是，觉得有些对不住先生。”

黑龙听完却笑，明白皇子在顾虑什么，“世上除了一人，谁都不欠我，我亦不欠谁。殿下勿要多想。”

“一人？”皇子问出口，疑惑看着黑龙后自知失礼。到底是少年心性，忍不住又问，“我知先生您虽是少年模样，却已活过千百年，如此长的一生，就没什么人陪在身边吗？”

黑龙下意识地侧身瞥过背上那幅画卷，低眸，像是回忆起什么淡淡道：“有过。我们这些逆天而生的龙，最初还是有人陪着的。”

“那怎么……”

“但执笔化龙终是违背天意。他必替我们受罚。”黑龙闭上眼，唇却微颤，抬手将背上画卷扯下，紧紧盯着上面的封条，“如此，身为画师，终归入画，不再为世间人。”

目光眷恋，温柔映过其上四字，金天，羽生。黑龙眼眶微热，哽咽长久。隽秀之字泛着黄留过千百年，如那人细纹流云白衣翩然，三分从容五分自若，两分倾世皆给予过他，曾经桃林落英缤纷归入梦中，见过一人眉眼带着淡淡笑意为他赐字赐名，为他抚琴作画，知天意不可违，却仍一意孤行，要他活过沧海万年，长命百岁，看遍天下事，莫负这一命。

“是他欠我。只有他。”

他将我画进纸上，将我归入人间，给予我一切，要我看过山河百川无数云霞，见过人生百态千姿万念，但我念念不忘的只有最初见过我曾经最真一面的那个人。我活过千秋百岁，沧海桑田，还是没能逃过那第一眼。他的模样我已忘记，名字也早已经随风而逝，但我还是记得他。

但我还是很想他。

黑龙喟然，苦笑长息，将画卷重新背起，扬手将落花尽数散去。

“殿下，就算千百人只见得你一面，我却仍然会记得你最真的一面。”那也是他曾经对我说过的。

“莫怕。”黑龙转身遥望，恍惚间似听见记忆里那抹白衣唤他。

一如往昔。

 

番外七《夜谭》

我听 世上每一种声音

像有自在的飞鸟

越过星河漫漫与城堡

我想 总该有个拥抱

没有荆棘缠绕

要丢掉雨幕喧嚣

 

我唱 每一个野蛮幻想  
都停下滚烫彷徨  
逃开人海嘴角上扬  
是你 陪我看过所有疯狂  
让荒凉尽情生长  
下一秒就无所隐藏

你说一千零一夜没有说谎  
夜谭就是想象  
你要我越过那高峰与海洋  
打破全部荒唐  
你是我唯一认定的航向  
追上之后便是天亮

 

番外八《微博二三事》

 

@甜甜圈圈圈圈：#金博洋##五周年生快#恭喜！我们甜甜圈粉丝群成立五周年啦！[鲜花][爱心]感谢每一位甜甜圈为我们可爱的金博洋先生所做的所有支援与贡献！这五年来幸好有你在，我们才能成长到如今模样！今天我来搞事情，皮一下，在评论下面说出你们跟天天相遇之后遇到的有趣的事情，我抓一个幸运儿中奖送上可爱多与神秘大奖嘿嘿嘿(●ˇ?ˇ●)~#甜甜放心飞，圈儿永相随#

评论520-热门内容：

@今天认真工作了吗：非要说有什么有趣的事情……就是意外在影院遇到了毫不做作戴着墨镜就敢出门的天天吧……本精致女孩忍不住吐槽，我们天天能不能有点影帝的样子？这都拿了两个影帝了怎么还是傻儿子一样？啊？本人真的白的发光啊啊啊啊嫉妒！！幸好就算出门也记得带着保镖，不过他旁边的那个小哥哥好好看啊……有点眼熟……看他们两个，总觉得哪里怪怪的。

@保护我方天天：要说有趣的事，不如说是惊掉我下巴吧……我很久之前就发现了现在跟他合作的那个设计师是我一直关注的啊！！没错就是那个设计贼好看的羽生结弦！！天天拿第二个影帝典礼上戴着的胸针就是他设计的啊！！“追星”系列好看到爆炸！但就是太高端了……穷人家的女孩只能看看……没有人发现吗喂(#`O′)！！我怀疑天天身上那些BILIBILI的饰品戒指耳钉都是他设计的！啊啊啊要死了……

@坚持社会天主义一百年不动摇：我我我我要说我在片场遇到天天的事情！那天我居然看见了方方跟天天一起推椅子玩还对着手指教游戏！我的妈太TM奇幻了！我知道他俩关系好没想到这么……这么……可爱qaqqqqq吃我安利吗天方夜谭来一发！！《夜谭》我磕爆！好听到每天循环几百次嗷嗷嗷！

@佛系生活乐在嘿嘿：啊啊啊啊啊我真的激动要哭了，五年了！！已经五年了！天天第一次拿影帝的时候我站在万人广场看着他，不争气的哭了……TUT你们真的不知道我这原始粉有多激动……真的看着他从泥潭一步一步走上云端的那种感觉，很心酸，很委屈，经历了这么多风风雨雨，千帆过尽，终于等来了曙光，我踏马真的……语无伦次。遇到他真的很好，我很开心。

@化龙一世念念不忘：我没什么太大的感触，我只是很喜欢看他的戏，很喜欢他这个人，很喜欢他演的所有人生。每一个都有灵魂与故事，演绎着不同的悲欢离合，作为演员有如今成就已经是很好很厉害了。但我知道他还有很长的路，很长的演艺生涯，煽情的话不说太多，遇见你已经足够，遇见你已经是世上最有趣的事情，加油，金博洋。

@不溺不逃刚刚好：新粉，刚来这个大家庭。虽然去片场的机会不多，但有空就会去，每次看到天天这么认真都会激励着我努力学习，他已经身体力行在告诉我努力过后会有收获，我不会放弃也会和他一样继续前进，这就是遇见他遇到的最有趣的事情。谢谢，我爱他一万年QAQ

@白月光是你：因为天天我们家聪哥才有勇气跟文静告白求婚……婚礼现场上聪哥都说是天天曾经给他的勇气TAT那时我真的泪目了……最好的朋友得到彼此最好的祝福，真的是世间最美好的事情。

@豆豆是豆豆：都这么煽情的吗……那我只能说我们家宇野在采访里说到天天改变了他很多的事了，感谢天天把他带出了沟里，至少现在看他采访我再也不憋得慌了再也不用同情一脸无语的记者了哈哈哈哈哈哈拯救话废的小天使！吹爆《逐光》的时探长！

@你不吹天我吹天：哎，说起五年，又让我想起了拍完《繁华背后》后那时那些难听的专题报道了。哎，那时气到好几天都吃不下饭每天都拉着我姐妹吐槽，最后居然把她了培养成甜甜圈……哈哈哈，不得不说我们天天真的黑不起来（各种意义上？）自从那次以后都没什么大新闻了，也开始有很多记者媒体自行安利，天天也还是那个样子不搞排场每年拍完计划的戏就开始充实自己不吵不闹，很好，继续保持，做一股清流，让别人无话可说。

@虎牙可爱无敌乌拉拉：永远爱他啊啊啊啊嗷嗷嗷嗷！每天都有背诵牢记甜甜圈守则二十条！因为金博洋我的一切变得越来越好，每天坚持早安晚安汇报，好好吃饭好好睡觉好好工作，为他开始发光发热，是一件很幸福，很美好的事情。希望有越来越多的人跟他一起成长！我们前途无量！

@我们家傻得可爱的地主天：从《枯木》追这个人，看他从腼腆容易害羞的少年长大成如今沉稳能独挡一面的著名演员，也算圆了当初那个要做到最好演出很多好角色的梦想吧，妈妈粉哭了，我们家地主天哟，终于有了自己的豪宅了[doge]

 

@匆匆而过：我遇到过他本人，在片场，我那时还是个小龙套，他很有趣也很体贴，会照顾我们这些为生计奔波的人，还能记得住我们的名字与样子，以后有合作还能好好聊上几句，当明星身边的陌生人最多，每天人来人往的哪里能记住呢，但他就尽力在做这件事情，很感动，真的。人海茫茫，他哪里看的过来，但他用心了，但他在证明了。我们这些路人微不足道的话与鼓励都会让他记住并变得更好，所以甜甜圈们与路人粉们好好珍惜吧。

@Mr.ice:我自从遇见他，变得不再懦弱不再惧怕非议，遇见他之后有趣浪漫可爱的事情太多了，也有很多不好的不开心的事情，我说不完，但我都记得。我只能说，有幸遇见这样的你，让我这一生都灿烂，让我不再孤单。无论是否曾经见过，该喜欢该铭记的都将到来，如此，遇见他已经是命中注定，无法逆转，遇见他已经是我最幸福的事情。祝福他陪伴他爱他，直到，走不动爱不动为止。我想这期限是，无限期。

 

金博洋在17：06分点赞此微博。

 

@金博洋：谢谢，我也很爱很爱你们。[爱心]下一站继续！

——END——


End file.
